


To See Through Another's Eyes

by DragonTranslator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTranslator/pseuds/DragonTranslator
Summary: Is there a key to understanding? Hiccup and his entire tribe are about to find out. Some may not like the lesson involved.





	1. Wait? What?

Hiccup blinked, turning in a slow circle. He and his entire tribe stood in a half-lit cavern. A barrier that flickered and glowed slightly, but was see through, divided the room. Torches blazed on one half of barrier. Darkness permeated the other side. His tribe stood on the lit side while he, alone, stood on the dark. None of his tribe noticed. He knew he should not be surprised by that. It did not lessen the hurt he felt though. His father and several other Vikings demanded to know what was going on. Silence answered them. Hiccup sighed. Typical Vikings; yell and threaten but never care that someone who could move and disarm a whole island's worth of Vikings might not take well to belligerence. 

“Please sit,” a calm, female voice said from the darkness behind Hiccup. “All will be revealed.”

Benches appeared amongst the Vikings. Two appeared under Snotlout and Mildew, flipping both onto their backs. Hiccup bit back a snort. Snotlout had once been a bully, tormenting Hiccup as they grew. He said Hiccup's lack of response made the activity boring for him when they turned thirteen. Mildew had a house as far from the village as possible because he annoyed everyone. He also expressed his belief that Stoick should have tossed Hiccup to the sea as a babe as often as he could. Never where Stoick could hear though. Hiccup knew he could never tell his father about the comments. Stoick never listened to Hiccup and Mildew was an adult and a celebrated, if avoided, warrior.

“Show yerself, witch!”

Stoick's bellowed demand pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. A deep, low growl answered Stoick. 

“Easy, Shadowfire,” the voice said, chuckling. “They are harmless.”

“I'll show you harmless!” Snotlout shouted, standing.

“Please sit,” the voice said seeming to ignore Snotlout.

“Show yerself first,” Stoick yelled. 

A long sigh echoed seconds before a hooded figure stepped into the light cast by the barrier. The figure walked over and stopped beside Hiccup. The hood came down and a woman with dark brown hair faced Hiccup. She tipped her head to him, surprising him. 

“Witch, release my son.”

The woman snorted. “ _Now_ you notice him?” She shook her head. “Your son is not my prisoner. I hold a great deal of respect for him actually.”

Hiccup stared her uncomprehending. Snotlout scoffed.

“Why would you respect him? He's useless.”

The woman's eyes narrowed even as growls echoed behind Hiccup. The woman turned to Gobber.

“How many weapons currently in use by the tribe were made by Hiccup?”

“Why should he tell you?” Stoick demanded.

The woman turned to Stoick. “Your gods are angry,” she whispered, her tone icier than Devastating Winter. “You all have mistreated a gift they have given you. They have had enough. I am here, at their request, to deliver a message.”

“Liar! The gods would nare speak through one such as ye. Ow!”

Hiccup blinked as Gothi, the only one still wielding anything, cracked her staff against Mildew's head. She shuffled through the Vikings and tapped Gobber's arm. She then scratched something in the dirt on the cavern floor. Gobber looked down.

“She says only the gods have the power to move us and I should assume.. ow! Answer! That I should answer the lady.” Gobber gingerly rubbed the side of his head with a stump devoid of any attachment. “How'd you get to keep your.. ow!”

The woman snickered. “Gothi retains her staff so she can speak and because I trust her not to attack our other guests. Now, Gobber, my question.”

“Yeah, okay. Hiccup made every dagger and half of the other weapons.”

“How many tools and equipment for everyday use were made by Hiccup?”

“All the nails and half everything else.”

“How many of everything spoken of were maintained and repaired by Hiccup?

“Half.”

The woman nodded. Her gaze fell upon Snotlout. Hiccup saw her face hardened and though she had brown eyes he could image they were ice. Her gaze then swept over the other Vikings.

“For as long as you all are here no one is to call Hiccup useless. He is not. Now, sit.”

Gothi stared at Stoick. She sat down on a bench near the barrier. Stoick grunted but followed her lead. As soon as he sat the rest of the tribe did as well. The woman tipped her head to Gothi then turned to Hiccup. She bowed to him. Hiccup's jaw dropped as murmurs rippled through the Vikings.

“I am Gyda,” the woman said, straightening. “It is an honor to meet you. Please sit.”

A bench appeared at Hiccup's left. He moved and sat, still stunned. She moved his tribe and she defended him. She said she respected him. She said he was not useless. Hiccup found he could not process any of it. He was useless and no one respected him. No one really defended him. He was not the Viking his father wanted and thus did not deserve what the woman did. 

“Hiccup, please look to your left. I think you will know some of our guest.”

Hiccup looked over as torches flared and removed the darkness. Hiccup gasped as his tribe-mates began yelling. All the dragons from the arena stretched their wings. Six other dragons that Hiccup did not know also stood with the arena dragons. Hiccup turned when the Vikings suddenly went silent. He saw their mouths still moved but heard nothing. Gyda walked over and looked at the Vikings.

“Stubborn and boar-headed, the lot of them,” she muttered. She looked down at Hiccup. “Gothi will deal with them when she tires of their yelling. I see you recognize the arena dragons. The silver and black fellow behind the two Nightmares is my dragon. His name is Shadowfire.”

Said dragon stood taller than the Nightmares in front of him. Its neck, as long as the Nightmares', was more muscled. Its head was smaller than every other dragon, except the Terror, and had a crown of horns encircling it. Where the other dragons had extended fangs, Shadowfire had teeth that looked as long as Toothless' and which made an interlocking pattern instead of sticking out like the other dragons. 

“He's huge,” Hiccup exclaimed. “What kind is he? What class is he?”

Gyda chuckled. “He is just known as a Western Dragon and he has similar traits from the Stoker and Strike class. We are not from the Archipelago.”

The dragon curled its neck and lowered his head. [I am honored to meet you, Alpha.]

“You speak?!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

[All dragons speak, Alpha. Here you and your tribe can understand us.]

“Alpha? And what's wrong with your wing?”

Shadowfire looked down. The bat-like right wing extended down and looked broken. Hiccup heard Shadowfire giggle before the dragon lifted his head.

[My wing is fine, Alpha. Thank you for your concern.]

“You're calling me Alpha?”

Gyda placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. “You will understand before you leave. Gothi has your tribe corralled. May I sit with you?”

“You'd asked me?”

Gyda sighed. “That you ask with such surprise in your voice,” she whispered. “Yes, Hiccup, I will always ask you. I will never demand of you. May I sit with you?”

“Uh, sure.”

Gyda sat down. She waved a hand and two walls, one to each side of the barrier, began showing a mountain rising out of sea fog. The images moved closer, showing the Harbor Guardians.

/This is Berk./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is another 'they watch their own movie bit' but this story just begs for that, in my opinion. Also, I came into this fandom way late. Trolls had been out, on DVD, a year before I watched it and I watched the first How To Train Your Dragon movie about a month later. That was my first time watching it too. The title is inspired by the song "Great Spirits" from the Brother Bear movie.  
> It is also cross posted on fanfiction.net under the same name: author and title.


	2. I Am What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled and watching the movie, yet there are always interruptions.

Hiccup jerked as his own voice filled the cavern. He glanced at Gyda who pointed back to the walls. 

/It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. /

“Nice wordplay with the other island names,” Gyda whispered.

Hiccup stared at her. No one got his sarcasm. No one praised it either. No one cared to. Shadowfire's snort pulled Hiccup's attentions. 

[Nice nest you've got there, Alpha. Should make a travel brochure.]

“Huh?”

“Don't mind him. He likes to be silly at times.”

The images circled closer to Berk.

/My village in a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations but every building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems we have are the pests. You see most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…/

The images had shown a sheep being snatched and now showed a wooden door opening. A Monstrous Nightmare turned and shot fire. The door slammed. The fire revealed Hiccup. 

/Dragons./

A snarl echoed from the spot Shadowfire stood. The voice that followed a second later was not Shadowfire's.

[Where is that dragon? I'll teach him to flame my brother.]

Gyda placed her forehead in the palm of her hand. “Should've known he'd get mad about that. Whelp, nothing to do about it now. Secret's out. Shadowfire lift your wing.”

Shadowfire did so and Toothless bounded away the larger dragon's side. Hiccup bounced to his feet, meeting Toothless right behind the bench. Toothless skidded to a stop, raising on his hindlegs. Hiccup hugged him. Toothless curled a foreleg around Hiccup's frame. 

“Toothless! Hey, bud!”

“Hiccup! Get away from that beast!”

Hiccup felt and heard Toothless began to growl. He stepped back and found Toothless glaring at Stoick.

[Only a beast neglects their youngling from the moment they hatch. Only a beast allows their youngling to be tormented and abused by flock-mates. Only a beast declares their youngling worth nothing in their eyes just because they are different. No, human father of my brother, I am not the beast here. You are.]

“Toothless! It wasn't abuse.”

[You are wrong, brother. I saw the scars when you dried your coverings after you fell into the pond. I know what blade marks look like.]

[Blade marks?] Shadowfire asked as he walked over.

“It's nothing,” Hiccup said. “It happened a long time ago. Come on, I'm sure Gyda would like us to continue watching.”

“Actually,” Gyda said. “It might be a good idea if you do tell us, Hiccup.”

[Brother, they need to know.]

Hiccup sighed. “Dogsbreath wanted to try out his new dagger.”

Gyda's eyes narrowed. “He used it on you?”

Hiccup did not answer. He moved away. Toothless followed him. 

“Hiccup why didn't you tell me?”

Hiccup did not look at his father. He moved over to the bench and sat down on the side away from the barrier. That day had not been one he wanted to remember. Dogsbreath was careful to cut him where no one could see and away from anything that could actually kill him. Stoick had been out on the other side of village and by the time he got home, Hiccup had his wounds bandaged and covered with another tunic. He did get scolded for the ruined tunic though. He heard Gyda sigh before she sat back down. Hiccup looked up when she squeezed his shoulder. 

“Can we just get back to the images?,” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Hiccup!”

Gyda turned. “Hush, Stoick. Watch and see why he tells nothing to anyone.”

The images restarted. Hiccup ran out of the house which was now on fire. He weaved in and around Vikings responding to the raid as dragons swooped in for food.

/Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues./

Toothless, from his place beside Hiccup, snorted. [That you show in an abundance, brother.]

“You keep calling me brother,” Hiccup said. 

[Because you are.]

The images blared out the raid alarm. Hiccup turned back to the walls. More Vikings poured out into the fray. Hiccup ducked through the people. 

/My name is Hiccup. Great name I know but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that./

Shadowfire barked a draconian laugh. [The smell would before the demeanor.]

Hiccup leaned forward. Shadowfire, his head on the bench beside Gyda, shifted so he could see Hiccup.

“What do you mean?” Hiccup asked.

[Other than you, Alpha, Vikings stink.]

“Hey!” Snotlout cried. “That's a lie! We bathe. Only Gobber doesn't.”

Shadowfire lifted his head, curling his neck so he could stare at Snotlout. [You Vikings, other than Alpha here, smell like three closed barrels of fish left to sit in the sun for two moon cycles.]

Hiccup heard Toothless chuckle and looked over. The dragon smiled.

[That you bathe often is to your credit, brother. A dragon's sense of smell is strong.]

“I work in a forge and you lick my face and hair all the time. That stuff doesn't wash out.”

[It's not supposed to. It tells other dragons that you are a part of my flock.]

“Huh?”

[Dragons care for younglings, brother. You are still one to us. That your human flock doesn't take care of you is seen as a grave injustice. You are now a part of my flock and as your older brother it's my job to ensured you are cared for.]

“You.. you.. even after?”

[Yes. I know why you did it.] Toothless nuzzled him. [I heard you cry out during you nap the other day.]

Hiccup froze. “You heard that?”

He did not want anyone to know that nightmare. His father tying him to a ship's mast and kicking it away from the dock as he yelled for all to hear that Hiccup was no son of his and Snotlout was the rightful heir to Berk.

Toothless nuzzled him. Hiccup heard Gyda sigh and then felt her hand upon his shoulder. He faced her. Gyda gently squeezed his shoulder. She pointed to the walls. The images showed Hiccup fall as a Gronkle's fire exploded something near him. A burly warrior filled the view snarling.

/Arggh./

The man's demeanor flipped, looking positively cheerful even with an axe poised to strike.

/Morin'!/

Everyone turned as said Viking groaned and a slap reverberated through the cavern.

“That was the chief's son!” the woman sitting next to the Viking said.

“I was nare full 'wake, woman,” the man protested.

The images continued even as snickers rippled through the crowd. Hiccup ran past several woman and men yelling at him.

[Why was the youngling being reprimanded for leaving a burning den?] the red-orange Nadder asked, its voice male. 

“It wouldn't be burning if it weren't fer ye devils,” Stoick growled. 

[Irrelevant. The den was burning. Had the youngling stayed he could have died.]

The images showed Stoick snatch Hiccup out of the way of a strafing Nadder's fire.

/Hiccup?! What is he- What are you doing out again?/

Stoick shoved Hiccup aside with a growled demand.

/Get inside./

[I get pulling the youngling from danger,] the male Nadder said. [I fail to see why he was to remain in the burning den to being with. Do you lot want him to die?]

“Of course not!,” Stoick yelled. “He just causes problems when he's out!”

The Nadder squawked and moved closer to the barrier. [A youngling only causes problems to those with no patience and those with no patience should not have younglings.]

The images restarted. Stoick looked to the sky.

/That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do./

Stoick tossed a cart at a passing Nadder. An explosion had Vikings ducking. Stoick stood, knocking flaming debris off his shoulder.

/What have we got?

Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh, and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

Any Night Furies?

None so far.

Good./

Toothless glanced at Hiccup. [He sounded relieved.]

Hiccup chuckled. “You are feared by most Vikings, bud.”

“That's a Night Fury?” Gobber asked.

“Hiccup!,” Stoick yelled at the same time. “Get away from it.”

“Toothless is not an 'it', Dad. And I am perfectly safe.”

“Hiccup!”

“Enough!”

Hiccup jumped at Gyda's shout. He turned, finding her facing Stoick. 

“Your son is safer here than with you lot. Now, we will continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having re-watched HTTYD 1 many times as I wrote this, I noticed the house Hiccup ran out of was not the chief's house. It had another beside it and behind it was the cliff and the ocean not the mountain. I'm now wondering whose it was and why he was there to begin with.


	3. An Unknown Truth

The images started again. Massive flaming braziers roared to life as Vikings set them afire. They lifted, revealing the dragons flying through the night sky. Hiccup crossed into the open blacksmith stall. He moved beyond Gobber reshaping a blade with a hammer attached to his stump.

/Ah, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off./

“Hey, it's me,” Gobber said.

The image showed Hiccup donning a leather apron and moved to put more of Gobber's attachments away.

/Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.

They need toothpicks, don't they?/

Hiccup transferred bent and chipped weapons from a pile on the counter over to the forge, even as Vikings made gestures for him to hurry. He then began pumping the bellows, heating them so they could be repaired. 

/The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler./

“Oy! Who ye callin' meathead?”

Hiccup merely snorted.

“What I want to know,” Snotlout began, “is how he lifted all that.”

“I've worked at that forge since I was six. It's my job to lift all of that.”

“Yeah, but, you're-”

Toothless, the male Nadder, who had not moved back to the other dragons, and Shadowfire snarled. Gyda turned to face Snotlout.

“Finish that and I will _painfully_ gag you and bind your hands so that you cannot remove it. And if anyone does free you I will do the same to them.”

The images restarted, showing Stoick giving orders to several other Vikings.

/We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with catapults./

The Vikings hurried off, some carrying sheep. Stoick followed as a Nightmare lit a nearby house on fire. Hiccup's voice filled the cavern.

/See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses./

Toothless cackled. [Brother, only _you_ would find some way to be sarcastic in the middle of a raid.]

Hiccup snorted. Several teens rushing out into view caught his attention. They set a water barrel down and began filling buckets.

/Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut-/

“Hey, look it's us!” Ruffnut cried.

“Yeah, always fighting,” Astrid said.

“You know it,” Tuffnut replied.

That caused laughter from both Vikings and dragons as the images showed Ruff and Tuff crack their helmets together. The images continued on. Astrid slung water onto the fire and turned. Another firebolt reignited the fire. Toothless turned to Hiccup as his voice from the images turned slightly breathless.

/And Astrid./

[Brother,] Toothless began, [are you seeking to court that female?]

Hiccup blushed as the twins cackled. Snotlout scoffed. Hiccup did not want to see what Astrid was doing. He suspected she was glaring at him. Toothless nudged him. Hiccup shook his head. 

“I can't,” he whispered. 

[Why?] Toothless asked. 

Hiccup lowered his gaze but did not answer. Toothless first question was correct, but nothing would come of it. Hiccup knew that. Speaking aloud would only finalize the truth. No one wanted him. No one would ever want him. Any marriage in his future would probably be arranged between his father and some chief with too many daughters. He heard Gyda sigh and then heard his own voice fill the cavern once more.

/Their job is so much cooler./

He looked up just as Gobber grabbed the Hiccup in images and pulled him back into the smithy.

/Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.

Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.

Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date./

Gobber began to list points against Hiccup's plea.

/You can't lift a hammer./

“Incorrect,” Hiccup said. “I lift a hammer everyday. I can't fight with a hammer.”

/You can't swing an axe./

“No one taught me how.”

The images showed Gobber pick up a bola which was grabbed by a passing Viking and slung at a flying Gronkle.

/You can't even throw one of these./

“Again, never been shown how.”

[Wait,] a red Monstrous Nightmare said, it's voice male. [No one taught you how to fight?]

“Dad tried,” Hiccup said. “Once. When I was five.”

“Ye wouldn't listen!”

“You handed me your hammer, Dad, and told me swing.”

“That's how ye learn.”

“ _Your_ hammer, Dad! I was five! It was bigger than me. And when I couldn't pick it up you grumbled and went down to the docks. Gobber found me and put the hammer away.”

[And no one else tried?] the male Nightmare asked.

“No. Gobber taught me the forge after Dad put me in there when I turned six. Uncle Spitelout was too busy with Snotlout, and Dad never tried again.”

Gyda hummed and turned to face the Vikings. “Astrid, who taught you how to fight with your axe?”

“My mother,” Astrid answered staring at Stoick with an unreadable expression. 

“Fishlegs?” Gyda asked.

“My dad.”

“Hey, you didn't ask me?” Tuff said. “I'm the world's most dangerous weapon.”

Gyda giggled. “I know Tuff, but I also believe you and Ruff taught each other how to fight.”

Ruff and Tuff stared at her then looked at each other. 

“She knows us,” Ruff whispered.

“Should we recruit her or kill her?”

“She moved us all and can appear to use magic. I say recruit.”

“She would be a benefit. All that chaos and destruction.”

Gyda snorted and snapped her fingers. The twins continued talking but no one heard them. 

“While I love your conversations, guys, we don't have time for them. Astrid, Fishlegs, did you train with you parents once or more than once?”

“Every day,” Astrid said.

“Same,” Fishlegs said. 

“Did your parents make you use their weapons at the beginning?”

“No,” Astrid’s mother Eydis, said. She turned to face Stoick with the same unreadable expression Astrid had. “A child cannot wield an adult's weapon until they are older.”

“That's why we have wooden weapons,” Fishlegs’ father Elklegs, said. 

“Interesting,” Gyda said. “Ruff, Tuff, I'm gonna let you speak again but we are continuing on so no more plans to recruit me.”

She snapped her fingers. Ruff and Tuff's voice could be heard again. Gyda stared at them before waving her hand. The images restarted. Hiccup's voice once again filled the cavern, answering Gobber's question from before.

/Okay, but this-/

He moved back and lifted a piece of cloth. Hiccup grinned as his Mangler was revealed. 

/This will throw it for me./

He watched himself open the device and winced when it sprang up too fast and launched a bola. It passed Gobber and smacked the Viking rushing to the window. Gobber watched the man fall then turned back to Hiccup.

/See, now that right here is what I'm talking about.

Mild calibration issue.

Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this.

But.. you just gestured to all of me.

Yes! That's it. Stop being all of you./

All the dragons growled. Shadowfire lifted his head and curled his neck, a deep snarl echoing from his throat. 

[You just told him to stop being himself?! How about you stop being yourself? How about Alpha choses who you'll be? You lot seem bent on deciding who he should be. It's only fair.]

Hiccup stood and moved around to stand in front Shadowfire, hands up in a placating manner. Shadowfire stared down at him.

“Easy,” Hiccup said softly. “Please, calm down.”

Shadowfire bowed his head. [As you wish, Alpha.]

Gyda stood and moved to Hiccup's side. He faced her, still stunned that Shadowfire obeyed him. 

“Come on,” she said, “let's get back to the message.”

They walked back around Shadowfire and sat down. The images restarted. Hiccup's voice once again filled the cavern as he leaned towards Gobber.

/Ohh…

Ohh, yes.

You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw.. Vikingness contained. There will be _consequences_!

I'll take my chances./

Gobber handed Hiccup a sword.

/Sword. Sharpened. Now./

Hiccup, holding the weapon across both arms, moved over to the grinding wheel. His voice continued over the action of him sharpening the sword. 

/One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here./

Nadders appeared, nosing around a house. Hiccup's voice continued.

/A Nadder head is sure to get me noticed./

The house fell apart as the Nadders tore at it. Sheep tried to scatter. Two Gronkles grabbed some fish left to dry and took off.

/Gronkles are tough. Taking one of those down would definitely get me a girlfriend./

One Zippleback head lifted over a rooftop and breathed gas down the chimney. The other head curled around to the front and spit sparks into an opened doorway.

/A Zippleback? Exotic. Exciting. Two heads, twice the status./

The images changed. Stoick began climbing a catapult tower. Several Vikings followed him.

/They found the sheep!

Concentrate fire over the lower bank!/

Boulders launched at Stoick's command. A Nightmare flew near, coating the tower supports in flame.

/And then's there's the Monstrous Nightmares. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire./

Just as Hiccup's voice stopped speaking as the now on fire Nightmare lunged up the catapult supports at Stoick. 

/Reload! I'll take care of this./

Just as Stoick began to engage the Nightmare a distinctive screech built. Stoick turned away and the Nightmare flew away. The images switched, showing Hiccup still sharping the sword. He reacted to the sound. His voice spoke over the action once more.

/But the ultimate prize is the one dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-/

The images showed the catapult crew duck as another voice yelled. 

/Night Fury! Get down!

Jump!/

The Vikings heeded Stoick's command and jumped clear. Blue-purple fire destroyed the catapult. Hiccup's voice filled the cavern again.

/This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and….never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bugged me a bit that Gobber said Hiccup could not fight with those things. Astrid and the twins had the same build but they could fight. Fishlegs had a more timid demeanor than Hiccup and he could wield a weapon. Then I learned in Viking society father's taught their sons the skills needed while mothers taught their daughters. That got me to thinking why those other children could wield weapons but not Hiccup and my head-canon is that Stoick tried but it didn't go as he wanted and he chose chief duties over father duties. Yes, I know he is chief, but he's also a father. Both are highly important jobs. If he didn't have the time why was no one else asked to help? He had an entire village to ask!


	4. She's Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm in a good mood due to getting to see Jurassic World ya'll get two chapters. Enjoy.

[Protector,] the blue and yellow Nadder began, its voice female, [he declares his intentions to kill you and you still call him brother?]

Toothless curled his neck, looking over to her. [Yes.]

The Nadder made a distracted chirp. The images showed Gobber switch his hammer attachment for an axe.

/Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there./

Gobber walked out, paused and whirled around.

/Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean./

Gobber charged into the fray. Hiccup smirked. Gyda and Shadowfire snickered, earning a confused look from Hiccup. Gyda just pointed to the walls as the images showed him push his Mangler out of the stall and weave through various yelling Vikings.

The images switched to some Nadders cornering several sheep. Stoick threw a net over them. Many Vikings head in but one Nadder fired. Stoick jumped onto it, clamping its jaws shut. 

/Watch yourselves. The devils still have some juice in them./

“They are not devils, by the way,” Gyda said.

“They steal food and kills us,” Stoick protested.

“Does not make them devils. Just makes their actions wrong. When you decide someone is nothing more than a monster fighting them becomes a slippery slope. Instead of honor you justify any cruelty to them.”

Stoick scoffed. “You know nothing of battle, witch.”

Gyda shook her head. “First off, I am not a witch. Second, since you believe they are devils this makes it so?” She grunted. “Who made you one of the gods you worship?”

“What?”

“Who gave you the right to label something a devil? Which god died and made you one?”

“Please don't fight,” Hiccup whispered.

Gyda turned. “As you wish.”

Hiccup blinked. First Shadowfire and now Gyda. Both immediately obeyed him. He focused on the images when he saw himself reach the cliff edge and realized what was about to happen. He looked at Gyda, worried. His tribe would see just how he met Toothless and know what he had done. Gyda smiled and pointed to the barrier.

“You are safe,” she whispered. 

Hiccup nodded. The images began again. They showed Hiccup as he reached the cliff edge, sitting the Mangler down. He opened it and cocked the bola into place. He stared thought aiming sight. The familiar screech began to build again.

/Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at./

Blue-purple fire slammed the tower. A dark shape flew in front of the explosion. Hiccup jerked the Mangler right, firing. Recoil threw him to the ground. The bola flew. A loud crack and an agonizing screech followed. Hiccup sap up, watching something fall down. It landed on the far side of the island. 

/Oh, I hit! Yes, I hit! Did anyone see that?/

The Nightmare from before climbed the cliff face. Hiccup's shoulders slumped.

/Except for you./

“There are those I know” Gyda said softly, “that love your sarcasm.”

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow but a voice from the other side prevented him from questioning her.

“You really hit it, didn't you?”

Hiccup leaned forward, looking across the barrier at Astrid, who had asked the question.

“Him,” he said. “I really hit him.”

A peculiar expression crossed Astrid's face, but she said nothing else. Gyda waved a hand and the images restarted. That silenced the groups. Stoick appeared, holding down the netted Nadders. A fear-filled scream echoed throughout the cavern. Stoick turned and the images showed Hiccup running from the Nightmare. Stoick sighed and faced his men.

/Do not let them escape./

With that he turned and ran to Hiccup's defense. Vikings scattered as Hiccup and the Nightmare ran through the village. Hiccup took refugee behind an iron-clad pole. Fire erupted on either side of him. Hiccup peered to one side, but the Nightmare came around the other side. Hiccup turned. The Nightmare opened its mouth. Stoick appeared, tackling the Nightmare. Both began to wrestle but the Nightmare pulled free. It tried to fire only to cough out smoke.

/You're all out./

Stoick began punching the Nightmare several times before the Nightmare managed to get away. Hiccup's voice filled the cavern.

/Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…/

The pole snapped, sending the brazier it was holding hurling down. It rolled over the edge of the cliff, tearing out wooden walkways as it went. Vikings ran out of its way, even the ones holding the netted Nadders.

/Sorry, Dad./

The freed Nadders took off, using the net to carry some sheep. Other dragons joined them and soon only the Vikings were left. They all gathered around the plaza, staring at Hiccup. 

/Okay, but I hit a Night Fury./

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's tunic, dragging him through the plaza. Hiccup continued speaking.

/It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

Stop! Just...stop!/

Stoick released Hiccup.

/Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!

Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?

This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?!

I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

Oh, you are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house./

Stoick looked up.

/Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up./

Stoick walked off as Gobber smacked the back of Hiccup's head. They passed in front of the teens earning insults from Tuffnut and Snotlout.

/Quite the performance.

I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!/

Hiccup kept walking but still responded.

/Thank you. Thank you. I was trying-/

His voice trailed off as he caught Astrid staring at him. He just turned away and Gobber pushed Snotlout to the ground as he followed Hiccup. They headed up the hill to chief's house. Hiccup spoke, insisting on his achievement.

/I really did hit one.

Sure, Hiccup.

He never listens.

Well, it runs in the family.

And when he does it always with this...disappointing scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich./

The reached the door and Hiccup turn to face Gobber. His voice affected an accent, sounding remarkably like Stoick.

/Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here..this is a talking fishbone.

You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside he can't stand.

Thank you for summing that up.

Look the point is, stop trying to be something you're not.

I just want to be one of you guys./

Hiccup walked inside, leaving Gobber outside. He sighed and then walked away. The images slid along the side of the house. Hiccup ran out a back door and away from the village.

“Gobber!”

“You told me to make sure he got there. Not make sure he stayed.”

“You told him I couldn't stand what's inside him.”

“Because you can't,” Gyda said. 

“Witch, you know nothing.”

Gyda sighed. “Again with the witch thing. Get another insult. And you don't like what's on the inside of him. Your entire village knows that. So believes the chief, so believes most of the tribe.” She stood and walked around Shadowfire. “I do wish to know something. Did Hiccup loose his father and his mother the night she was taken?”

“How dare you?” Stoick bellowed, standing.

“No, how dare you? We all heard that Astrid and Fishlegs’ parents patiently taught their children to fight. You tried once! Then you shoved your son off onto to Gobber, conveniently keeping him out of your hair.”

“I am chief. It is my job to run that village. I can't do that and follow my son around.”

“You are a father. It is your job to ensure your son is ready for life!”

Hiccup jumped up and stood in front of Gyda. She looked down at him.

“Please, he's still my dad.”

Gyda sighed. “I know, Hiccup. I can't promise I won't speak when I feel I should. I will defend you at the cost of my own life.”

Hiccup blinked. “Why?”

“Because you are worth it.”

Hiccup knew then Gyda was insane. He was worth nothing. The villagers made sure he knew that. His cousin made sure he knew that. His father made sure he knew that. He could not fight. He could not wield any weapon bigger than a dagger. He was scrawny. He was weak. He was not a Viking. 

“I see you don't believe me,” Gyda said, “but your disbelief doesn't make my statement a lie. Come, there is more to see.”


	5. Are They Really Mindless Beasts?

They sat back down as the images restarted. They showed the inside of the Great Hall. Stoick stood at one end of a massive round fire pit. He had a map laid out in front of him. Vikings stood around the fire pit.

/Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave./

He stabbed a dagger into one corner of the map.

/They'll find another home!/

“Yeah, on Berk,” Gyda said.

[Now, Mom, don't get ahead of the story,] Shadowfire said. 

Gyda snorted. Hiccup turned, an eyebrow lifted.

“Mom?”

[She raised me and was the first being I saw upon hatching. She is my mother.]

“His parents were killed and I rescued his egg. When he was old enough to speak, he called me mother. I did tell him the truth but he said I was still his mother.”

[Family is not always blood, brother,] Toothless said. 

[Yep,] Shadowfire replied.

“You said the dragons would come to Berk,” Astrid said interrupting the conversation.

“Think about it,” Gyda said. “Who gets raided the most?”

Astrid frowned then her face dropped. She blinked and stared at Gyda, who nodded.

“There is more to see and you will understand later. Let's continue.”

The images began again. Stoick looked up at his people.

/One more search. Before the ice sets in.

Those ships never come back.

We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?/

Many Vikings murmured excuses. Stoick let them talk then spoke.

/Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup./

Hands flew into the air as every Viking agreed to go. Hiccup lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling Toothless nuzzle him.

[I'm sorry, brother.]

“It's nothing, bud. I always knew I was his mistake and disappointment.”

[You are neither of those,] Toothless said. [He might be stupid enough to think it, but you are not a mistake and you are not a disappointment.]

[Protector is right,] the female Nadder said walking over to stand near Toothless. [May I approach your brother?]

[For?]

[I wish to sit in front of him. I see that barrier, but I do not trust it. Those Vikings are hostile to him and I wish to ensure his safety.]

[I don't mind and I thank you for your offer. Brother, do you mind if she sits in front of you?]

“No.”

The Nadder chirped and settled down at his feet. Before he could react, a brown Gronkle waddled over, tipping its head towards Toothless as it passed him and the Nadder. It stopped in front of Shadowfire. 

[Would you mind if I lay down in front of your mother?] the Gronkle asked, its voice female.

Shadowfire chuckled. [I don't care. Mom?]

“Sure, go for it.”

[Thank you.] The Gronkle laid down and looked up at Hiccup. [You are cared for, youngling. Please remember that.]

“Thank you,” Hiccup said, leaning down to scratch the Gronkle and then the Nadder.

Both cooed at the action and the Gronkle's tail wagged slightly. Hiccup giggled. 

[Protector?] a small, male voice began.

Hiccup turned, finding the Terrible Terror standing just to Toothless' left. Toothless looked down and tilted his head. 

[May I sit in your brother's lap? He played with me when they let me out of that dark stone den. I wish to watch the visions, but I always wish to repay him for not dismissing me like many have before.]

[How would sitting in his lap repay him?]

[Keeping him warm and help to keep him safe. If any of those humans come here to harm him, I will flame them and bite the survivors.]

Toothless turned to Hiccup. [Do you mind if he sits in your lap?]

“No.”

Toothless faced the Terror once more. [Just remember whose flock he belongs to now.]

The Terror tipped his head. [Upon my honor,] he said.

Toothless grunted but tipped his head in return. The Terror carefully climbed into Hiccup's lap. His size did mean part of him hung off, but he did not seem to care. Hiccup curled an arm around him and the Terror cooed. Hiccup scratched him with his free hand and the coo became a delighted warble-hiss.

[Not acting like you think they should?]

Shadowfire's question had Hiccup looking over to find him staring at the Vikings. All stared back with varying looks ranging from stock and surprise to outright hatred.

[Dragons are not mindless beast,] the male Nadder said, moving to stand next to Shadowfire, in between the dragon and the barrier. [We live. We love. We feel fear. We wish safety for our loved ones and the chance to be with them.]

[Not so different than you humans,] Shadowfire said.

“Ye is devils spawn,” Mildew yelled. “Ye raid, steal, and kill us.”

[I have never raid, stolen from, or killed any of you,] Shadowfire said. [I have been with my mother since I hatched and have never been to Berk.]

“Yer dragon,” Mildew replied as if that was reason enough.

“And that is why you can't declare all dragons devils,” Gyda said. “Shadowfire is correct. He has never raid you. He has never stolen from any of you. He has never killed any of you. He has never flown over Berk or sat a claw upon its land. Were you to kill him you would be murdering an innocent.”

“He's a dragon,” an older male Viking teen spat. 

Hiccup gulped, recognizing the voice. The teen glared at Hiccup, an act that had all the dragons surrounding him snarling. The teen just snorted.

“Useless, them dragons won't 'lways be dere.”

“Dogsbreath! Did you just threaten my son?”

Dogsbreath grunted. “Ye never cared 'fore. Don't see why ye gripin' now.”

“What does that mean?”

“Ye have never care 'fore what happened to Useless.”

Hiccup blinked when Gyda growled and stood. She stepped around the Gronkle and walked towards the barrier. She lifted one hand and snapped her fingers. Dogsbreath jerked as his hands whipped to his back and a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. Then he gagged violently and began to thrash.

“I would advise against that,” Gyda said. “Those ropes will cut you. Not that I really care right now if you do get injured.” She faced Stoick. “That you responded speaks to your love for Hiccup, but sadly Dogsbreath is right. You have not seemed to care or even know what happens to your son. How many nights did he come home bruised and bleeding? How many times did he have to bandaged wounds by himself? How many times did you bandage his wounds?”

Stoick just stared at her. “I am chief,” he said finally.

Gyda shook her head before looking the rest of the Vikings. “The warning to Snotlout was a blanket warning for all. Do no call Hiccup useless. Anyone that releases Dogsbreath before I'm ready to do so will suffer the same fate as he. And do not get ideas to come over here. You cannot pass this barrier.”

“Why are you looking at me when you say that?” Snotlout said.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. “I know you, Snotlout. You wish for glory and think of yourself far more than you should. You will not get over here to harm these dragons. The barrier will shock you if you try.”

She turned and walked back to the bench and sat down. She waved a hand and the images restarted. The Vikings all left the Great Hall and Stoick moved over to the table Gobber sat at. 

/Right, I'll pack my undies.

No, I need you to stay and train new recruits./

Gobber stared at Stoick as the chief sat down. 

/Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself….what could possibly go wrong?/

“Gobber!”

“Sorry, lad, but ye can't keep ye focus fer long.”

Hiccup grunted. “That was when I first started, at six! I learned focus to finish all those things you assign me to make.”

“Until ye get curious 'bout sometin',” Gobber stated. 

Hiccup sighed and faced the walls. The images restarted with his father echoing a concern he had heard his father say many times when the man did not think Hiccup was around.

/What am I going to do with him?

Put him in training with the others.

No, I'm serious.

So am I.

He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

Oh, you don't know that. 

I do know that, actually.

No, you don't.

No, actually, I do.

No, you don't.

Listen you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been.. different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting fer… trolls!

Trolls exist! They steal yer socks. But only the left ones. What's up with that?

When I was a boy…

Oh, here we go.

My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

You got a headache?

That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.

You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now./

“Chief,” Astrid began, standing and turning to face Stoick, “did you honestly believe myself or one of the other recruits would kill Hiccup? Or that Gobber would kill him?”

“What? No, lass.”

“Then why were you so sure Hiccup would die before the dragons came out. At that point it was just Gobber and the recruits. So you either thought one of us would kill him or-”

“He thought I'd kill myself,” Hiccup interrupted. “Or that I'd do something that would result in my own death.”

“That is not true!”

[Then why were you so adamant my brother would die?]

Stoick fell silent. Toothless grunted and nuzzled against Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, and his smile grew when the female Nadder, the female Gronkle, and the Terror nuzzled him as well. 

“By the by,” Gyda began, “a Whispering Death can crush a mountain. A Timberjack can level a forest. Are these two dragon species Vikings as well?"

“They are dragons. Mindless beasts.”

“That can do two of the three things you just listed. By your own logic that makes them Vikings.”


	6. One-sided Conversation

Stoick did not answer. Gyda hummed and waved a hand. The images began again. They showed a hand drawn map and Hiccup realized just what would happen next. He watched as he opened his eyes and look around. He then marked an X on the page before getting annoyed and scribbling across both pages. He placed his journal away.

/Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose a knife or a mug. But not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon./

He angrily swatted a low hanging branch only for it to flick back, striking his face. He glared at it before his gaze was caught. The images showed the torn tree and the path of destruction heading downhill. The scattering of laughter at the branch hitting him died as the Vikings caught sight of the trail. The images showed Hiccup follow the trail and come upon a rise. He headed over it only to catch a glimpse of Toothless, downed and tied up. Hiccup ducked then slowly lifted to peek over the top. Toothless did not move. Hiccup pulled a dagger and slid down to a rock near the downed dragon. He moved around the rock, dagger held out. 

/Oh, I did it. Yes! Oh, this fixes everything./

Hiccup placed a foot on the dragon's foreleg.

/I have brought down this mighty beast./

Toothless growled and jerked Hiccup off his foreleg. Hiccup stumbled back, brandishing the dagger once more. 

/I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut your heart and take to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!/

Hiccup lifted the blade over his head. He looked down and Toothless stared up at him. Hiccup shook himself and readied his blade again. Toothless stared and then laid his head down. Hiccup dropped the dagger onto his head with a grunt. He wiped his face and stared down at the dragon.

/I did this/

Hiccup moved to leave but stopped short. The images shifted, showing Toothless' eye snap opened as a sawing sound resounded in the cavern. The images showed Hiccup cutting the ropes and as the last one gave, Toothless pounced. Hiccup slammed against the rock. Toothless stood over him, one paw upon Hiccup's chest. For a long moment the images focused upon Toothless' eyes then it switched to show Hiccup. It switched back as Toothless opened his mouth and flared his wings, then roared at Hiccup before spinning and trying to fly away. Hiccup took several deep breath's reaching for the dagger he dropped. He then stood, shakily and made it three steps before fainting.

“Hiccup!”

“Don't, Stoick,” Gyda said. “Watch and learn.”

The images showed Hiccup enter his house. Stoick sat at the fire, poking it. Hiccup tried to sneak upstairs but Stoick straighten.

/Hiccup.

Dad. Uhh.. I, uh, I have to talk to you, Dad.

I need to speak to you too, son.

I've decided I don't want to fight dragons.

I think it's times you learn to fight dragons./

[Uh, Brother, do you two often speak at each other at the same time like that?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup blinked when Gobber answered.

“You don't know the half of it. I get headaches with them.”

“Gobber! Stop speaking to the beast!”

Toothless grunted. [Human father to my brother, you are as blind as you are stubborn, and both can lead a fool to a devastating crash.]

“Was that a threat?”

[No, that was a teaching lesson. The next being that hurts my brother will be burnt to a crisp. That is a threat. See the difference?]

“Toothless! No burning people to a crisp!”

Toothless sighed. [Only because you asked, brother.]

The images began again. Hiccup and Stoick stared at each other for a heartbeat. Stoick gestured to Hiccup.

/You go first.

No, you go first.

Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.

Oh, man, I should've gone first. Uh, cause, I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings-

You'll need this./

Hiccup struggled to stand as Stoick dropped an axe in his arms. 

/I don't want to fight dragons.

Come on, yes you do.

Rephrase, Dad, I can't kill dragons.

But you will kill dragons.

No, I'm really very, extra sure that I won't.

It's time, Hiccup.

Can you not hear me?

This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...this.

You just gestured to all of me.

Deal?

This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

Deal?!

Deal.

Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

And I'll be here. Maybe./

Stoick left and Hiccup stared after him, still holding the axe.

“Lad,” Spitelout began, surprising Hiccup, “is that how all your talks with Stoick go?”

“Uh, most of them.”

“Huh, and I thought I was the only one.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Stoick demanded. 

“You tend to not listen to others and barrel your way through things.”

“I am a Viking and the chief.”

Gyda snorted. “A good leader will listen to their people. How can your people trust you if they know you will not listen to a word they say?”

“Witch, you know nothing.”

“Already told you, I am no witch. And do not presume to say what I know or do not know. You do not know me. Now, we will continue on. My favorite part of this tale is coming soon.”

“Which part is that?” Hiccup asked.

Gyda smiled. “You'll see, my friend.”

“You call me friend?”

“Yes, if that is okay with you.”

“Toothless is my only friend. Gobber is my teacher and like an uncle to me. The others-”

Gyda placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. “I believe two of those teens are thinking over all they once believed about you and finding all those beliefs wrong.”

Hiccup shook his head. Gyda was wrong. He was useless to his tribe. A disaster waiting to happen. One shoved aside in an effort to mediate the fallout. No one could see past that. No one cared to. 

“I know you don't see that now, Hiccup, but you will. Let's continue though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wanted to slap Stoick at this point?


	7. Sticks and Stones

The images restarted. Gobber lifted the gate to the training arena. Hiccup winced. The Gronkle at Gyda's feet winced as well. Her ears lowered and she laid her head upon her paws.

[I am so sorry, youngling,] she said.

[Why are you apologizing?] Toothless asked. [What will this show?]

“Just watch, Toothless,” Gyda said. “You will see. Just remember there is more than meets the eye.”

Toothless stared at her but the images began before he could ask anything.

/Welcome to dragon training./

The teens walked in, looking around. 

/No turning back.

I hope I get some serious burns.

I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.

Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it./

[Tuff, why would you want to get burnt?] Shadowfire asked. [Ruff, why would any mauling be a good idea? And Astrid, your definition of fun is vastly different than mine.]

[Mine as well,] the female Gronkle said.

[Scars means wounds,] the Terror said. [Wounds means pain. Some wounds are hard to recover from. Some don't recover at all.]

“Who?” Hiccup asked as the Terror shuddered and curled in on itself.

[My parents. They led the flock and died defending our tree from another flock.]

Hiccup gathered the Terror closer. Toothless stared at both for several heartbeats then leaned over and nuzzled both of them.

[You have a new flock now,] Toothless said.

The Terror curled his neck, staring at Toothless. [You're sure?]

[I'm sure.]

[Thank you, Protector.]

“Why do you call him Protector?” Hiccup asked. 

“Ah, don't answer,” Gyda said. “That will be explained later. There are somethings the Vikings do not know.”

[They do not know about her?] the other Nightmare asked, its voice female.

“Her?”

“Hiccup, please, do not ask for things ahead of the tale. All will be revealed and understood at the end. I promise.”

Hiccup stared at Gyda but nodded his head. He trusted her as he had trusted no one except Toothless. She accepted him and defended him. She raised a dragon from an egg. Not something most would do. The images restarted with himself quipping a sarcastic response to Astrid's comment about scars.

/Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. _Love_ it./

The teens turned and several groaned. 

/Oh, great who let him in?/

Gobber stepped forward before anyone could answer Tuffnut. 

/Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village./

“His?” Astrid asked, spinning to stare at Gobber. “There were two girls there, Gobber.”

“Eh..” Gobber rubbed the back of his neck to the laughter of Vikings and dragons alike. 

Snotlout's voice from the images pulled everyone's attention back to the images.

/Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or…./

Some of the teens laughed before walking further into the arena.

/Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?/

Gobber walked over and placed an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, guiding him into the arena.

/Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead./

Gyda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Hiccup turned from the images to stare at her in concern. 

“Gobber,” Gyda began, “you lot believe dragons are mindless beast that just attack and kill. You tell this to everyone who will stand still long enough to listen. You write it in a book over and over. Correct?”

“Yes,” Gobber said slowly.

“So, why then did you tell Hiccup that? Mindless beasts will not look at a group of kids and go – hm, that one is healthy looking so I should attack it, but that one over there is small and might be the easier target...oh, nope should leave it alone. Beasts will always...always go for the easier target. Predator versus prey at its finest.”

“I wanna him ta feel better,” Gobber replied.

“By telling him the other teens were 'more Viking-like'? What did he say to you at his house before you convinced his father to put him in the training?”

“Oh.”

“Right, oh.” Gyda looked at the other Vikings. “You lot speak and don't think, ever. You just run your mouths and don't care what or who hears you. Here we have a saying: Stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. That is a lie. Words can kill just as effectively as sword.”

She turned back and waved her head. The images began once more. Gobber pushed Hiccup into Fishlegs before moving to a cage door. 

/Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder.

Speed eight. Armor sixteen./

[Uh, youngling, what did that larger youngling mean?] the female Nadder asked, head tilted.

“I'm not entirely sure,” Hiccup replied. 

“Stats,” Fishlegs said. “To determine strength and weaknesses so we can know what dragon is good or bad at what.”

[Who determined these numbers?] the female Gronkle asked. 

“Uhm, I did,” Fishlegs whispered. “After reading the dragon manual.”

“Smart,” Gyda said. “Knowing what your enemy is good or bad at is always a good idea.”

The images continued with Gobber announcing different dragon species and Fishlegs continuing to add his stats.

/The Hideous Zippleback.

Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

The Monstrous Nightmare.

Fire power fifteen.

The Terrible Terror.

Attack eight. Venom twelve.

Can you stop that?! And… the Gronkle.

Jaw strength eight./

Hiccup chuckled as the images showed Fishlegs lean over and whispered the last stat. The images showed Gobber grip one of the levers next to a reinforced door which shook. That caused Snotlout to jerk and step forward.

/Whoa, wait. Aren't you gonna teach us first?

I believe in learning on the job./

Gobber pushed. The lever lowered. The log lifted. The Gronkle barreled out. The teens scattered. Gobber's voice was calm even as chaos reigned in the arena.

/Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you need?

A doctor?/

[That's for after, Alpha,] Shadowfire said, snickering.

/Plus five speed./

Hiccup, Gyda, and all the dragons turned to stare at Fishlegs. Said teen just laughed nervously. The images began again.

/A shield?

Shields go./

“Of course, my daughter gets the right answer,” Eydis said as the images showed the teens scramble for various shields laying around the arena.

/You're most import piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield./

Gobber aided Hiccup to secure his shield. Tuff and Ruff fought over a single shield.

/Get your hands off my shield.

There are like a million shields.

Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers./

Everyone watching winced as Ruff cracked the shield over Tuff's head. She then held it out.

/Oops, now this one has blood on it./

[Youngling,] the female Nadder began, [are those two, hm, how do humans put it..]

[Not right in the head?] Toothless asked.

[Completely insane?] Shadowfire supplied.

“Devotes to Loki?” Gyda offered.

“All of the above?” Hiccup quipped.

“They know us,” Ruff said.

“Spies,” Tuff said. “Or the witch can read minds and H's learned by sitting beside her.”

“Not a witch,” Gyda said. “And I can't read minds. I just know quite a bit about you two.”

The images continued. The Gronkle fired, hitting the shield. Ruff and Tuff spun before hitting the ground. Gobber called them out. The Gronkle flew on, leaving the twins on the floor. Hiccup frowned. 

“You only hit the shield and not them,” he said, looking down at the Gronkle.

[The point of the lesson was to teach survival,] Gronkle said. [Hurting the younglings would be counterproductive. Myself, the Spike-thrower, and the Double-mind have been in that stone den for several months, teaching many of your previous flock to fight against dragons. If we harmed any humans we were not fed.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He leaned around the Terror and scratched the base of the Gronkle's closest ear. The Gronkle gave a contented growl and wagged her tail. Gyda giggled and moved her legs before the Gronkle's tail hit her. Hiccup stopped scratching and the Gronkle tilted her head.

[Sorry,] she said.

“Not a worry,” Gyda replied, pointing at Shadowfire. “Remember, I raised him.”

[Mom,] Shadowfire whined.

Gyda chuckled. “What?” she asked, looking up at him. “I had a lot of whelps and bruises until you learned to control your tail. Lot of broken toes too until you stopped stepping on them.”

[Mom!]

The dragons and Hiccup laughed. Hiccup saw the Vikings staring across the barrier. Some, the mothers mostly, stared with fond looks of remembrance. Some held disbelief on their face. Some smiled. Others stared with disgust or anger.

“We should continue,” Gyda said, drawing Hiccup's attention. She was smirking. “Before my son dies of embarrassment.”

[Mother!]

Gyda giggled and scratched Shadowfire under the chin. He grunted but Hiccup could tell he was not all that annoyed. Hiccup turned away. They held a better relationship than he and his father and it hurt. He felt Gyda's hand on his shoulder and Toothless nuzzle him. Then the Terror, the Nadder, and the Gronkle nuzzled him as well. Shadowfire lifted his head, curled his neck around and nuzzled him as well.

/Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim./

The images showed the remaining recruits, including Hiccup, gathered close and began banging their weapons against their shields. Hiccup frowned when the images shifted, showing a warbled image. His eyes widened when he realized it was from the Gronkle's point of view after the images showed the Gronkle shake her head. He looked down.

“Did that hurt?”

[Yes,] the Gronkle replied. [A dragon's hearing is sharp. My kind have worse than others but ours is still better than a human's. That banging always makes my head feel like boulders are falling on it.]

“I'm sorry. I will find a way to get you and the others out of there.”

[We are safe there, youngling,] the Gronkle said. [Only the Flame-skin is in danger.]

“Flame-skin?”

[Your kind call them Nightmares,] the Gronkle said. [They light their skin on fire when they fight.]

“Do all dragons have different names for their species?”

“Eh, Hiccup, we really don't have time for this, my friend,” Gyda said softly. “The message must be delivered and you all returned.”

“Oh, sorry,” Hiccup said. 

“It's okay, Hiccup. Let's just keep watching.”

Gyda waved her hand and the images began again. 

/All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?

Five!

No, six.

Correct, six. That's one for each of you!

I really don't think my parents would-/

Fishleg's shield got blasted, cutting him off. Snotlout, watching, crowed. 

“That's what know-it-all's get, Fishface!”

Gyda and Shadowfire snorted. Hiccup looked over only to have Gyda point back to the walls. He turned and sighed as the images showed Gobber yelling at himself.

/Hiccup, get in there!/

Hiccup watched himself step away from the wooden half wall. The images switched, focusing on Astrid. Hiccup could not help but smile. As with everything she did, Astrid was focused. He watched Snotlout walk up.

/So anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometimes to work out. You look like you work out-/

Astrid rolled away. The Gronkle blasted Snotlout's shield. Hiccup snickered and scratched the Gronkle's ear. 

“Good girl,” he whispered.

The Gronkle chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Shadowfire lift his head and turn towards the barrier. 

[Shouldn't have sought to court Alpha's mate,] he said. 

“Huh?” Hiccup asked.

“Don't worry about it, Hiccup,” Gyda said. “Just keep watching.”

He stared at her, eyes narrowed, but she merely waved her hand and the images began again.

/Snotlout, you're done!/

Astrid rolled to a stop beside Hiccup. Watching, Hiccup winced at his voice breaking when he posed a question to her.

/So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?

Nope, just you./

Astrid rolled away. The Gronkle blasted Hiccup's shield. Hiccup took off after it.

/One shot left!/

“Gobber,” Stoick began, “why didn't you end the lesson? Astrid was the last standing.”

“Eh, uhm, I don't rightly know.”

“Gobber.” Stoick's voice held a tone of warning. “You can't play favorites in dragon training.”

[At least he gives the youngling a chance,] the male Nightmare said, walking over. 

He stopped behind Toothless, who shifted so he could see the Nightmare.

[And you are?] Toothless asked him. 

[The one they are training to kill.] The Nightmare stared down at Hiccup. [I knew what I was there for. The Double-mind told me my first night in that stone den. I hated all of you, but now I understand.] The Nightmare turned to Gyda. [I know you do not want the tale told before its time, but I must know.] He tossed his head towards the barrier and the Vikings on the other side. [Do they learn the truth?]

“Of?”

[The war and the youngling both.]

Gyda hummed and tipped her head once.

“Witch!” Stoick bellowed. “If we learn these truths then why are we here?!”

[I believe I know,] the Nightmare said before Gyda could answer. [You lot might learn the truths, but you still may not gain understanding. These visions are to teach that understanding.]

“Aye,” Gyda said. “The present is but a product of past events that shape it. While the truths are learned sadly some are not kept. And that is all I will say on the subject.”

[Fair enough,] the Nightmare replied. [Protector, may I sit behind your brother?]

[Hiccup?]

“I don't mind.” Hiccup shifted so he could look over his shoulder at the Nightmare. “Though, why do you all ask Toothless if he's just going to ask me?”

[He is the elder in your flock, youngling,] the male Nadder said.

Hiccup shifted again. To his surprise, Shadowfire immediately stepped back so Hiccup could see the Nadder. 

[If an outsider to a flock needs to approach a flock member they must approach an elder first. To otherwise would be the height of dishonor.]

“Okay, that I get.” Hiccup turned around, facing Toothless. “And you ask me, why?”

[You have the right to make your own decisions, brother. Had you've said no at any point, I would have refused all of their requests.]

“Really?”

[Really.]

Hiccup blinked. He looked over at Gyda then past her to his tribe. None of them had ever asked his opinion or he desire on anything. Not even Gobber. He heard a shuffle of more feet and turned to find the other dragons had moved closer to Toothless. Toothless stared at them. The other Nightmare tipped her head down.

[We also wish to sit near your brother, if we can.]

[All of you?]

The other dragons nodded. Toothless turned to Hiccup.

[Your call, brother,] he said. 

“You all want to sit with me?” Hiccup whispered. 

[Yes,] the other Gronkle, a green one that sounded male, said. 

Hiccup looked around, stunned. No one had ever wanted to sit with him. Most of the time he sat by himself, especially when in the Great Hall. The only times he ever sat with anyone were times other tribes visited and his father made him to sit with him at feasts held in the visiting tribe's honor. Even then the others were required to be there. None wished to. 

[Brother?] Toothless asked. 

Hiccup blinked, realizing he had yet to answer. “Uh, yeah, I don't mind,” he whispered.

[Brother?]

“No..no one ever wanted to..”

Toothless nuzzled him as did the Terror.

“Thank you,” Hiccup whispered.

The other dragons moved to find seats around Hiccup. The male Gronkle ended up in front of the female Nadder. The other Nightmare sat next to male one. The two Zipplebacks found their places behind Toothless and beside the female Nightmare. Shadowfire returned to his spot behind Gyda's right shoulder. Hiccup turned when the female Gronkle suddenly gasped.

[My apologies,] she said looking at Gyda. [I asked your son and not you. I should not have assumed he was the elder of your flock.]

“It's okay. Most times the dragon is the oldest. How could you have known our flock would be different?” Gyda looked over her shoulder at the male Nadder, who kept to his place between Shadowfire's body and the barrier. “You can move closer if you want. I don't mind.”

[Thank you,] the male said moving to the space beside the bench. 

“Now that everyone's settled once more,” Gyda said, “let's continue.”


	8. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a day off and I'm in a good mood, y'all get two chapters. Enjoy

The images restarted. The Gronkle noticed Hiccup running and headed after him. Gobber's voice filled the cavern.

/Hiccup!/

The Gronkle drove Hiccup against the wall. Her mouth opened. Watching, Hiccup heard Toothless begin to growl and the Gronkle whimper. The images showed Gobber hook a fang and jerk left. The Gronkle's fire slagged the wall beside Hiccup's head. Hiccup placed the Terror in Gyda's lap and grabbed Toothless as his growl became a deep and dangerous snarl. 

“Hiccup! Get away from that beast!”

“Hush, Stoick,” Gyda said. “Watch.”

“Bud,” Hiccup said, softly. “You can't be mad at her.”

[She tried to kill you.]

“She said the noise hurt her. I'm sure she was still disoriented.”

Toothless eyes became slits. Hiccup stood, making sure not to hit the female Nadder, and moved in front of Toothless.

“I don't blame her,” Hiccup said. “I forgive her. Can you, brother?”

Toothless' growls eased. Hiccup placed his hands on Toothless' cheeks. Toothless relaxed. Hiccup smiled. He placed his forehead against Toothless'.

[You called me brother and not bud.]

“Yes. We're family.”

“I forbid it!”

[Hush, human alpha,] Shadowfire said before anyone else could. [You cannot deny their flock or you will lose your son more than already have. The bonds were freely extended and freely accepted. They are brothers now. There is nothing you or anyone can do about it.]

“Hiccup is my son. He'll do as I say.”

“Why?” Gyda asked. “Why should he listen to you when you don't listen to him? You demand things he can't give.” Gyda paused then grunted. “Why do you demand he be something he is not? Why do you prove everyday he is worth nothing in your eyes? Why do you allow your people to see him as useless? Is it because you feel guilt over Valka being taken? Is it because you believe you deserve a different child? Or is it because you feel Hiccup is a punishment for not saving Valka? Why do you believe you can dictate what the gods you follow give you?”

“Please,” Hiccup said, sitting back down and grabbing Gyda's arm. “He's still my dad.”

Gyda turned back. Hiccup went to pull his hand back. She called him a friend but that did not mean she would mind him touching her. Gyda patted his hand. 

“It's okay,” she said. “You are my friend and you have every right to tell me if I do something you don't like. And if that means you grab my arm to get my attention, that's fine.”

Hiccup blinked. He sat back and the Terror moved back to Hiccup's lap. He nuzzled against Hiccup's belly. The images restarted. Gobber wrestled the Gronkle back into her cage, telling her she would have another chance later. He turned back to the teens and voiced what should have been grave advice, except it had the dragons laughing.

/Remember a dragon will always...always go for the kill./

He helped Hiccup stand and walked away. Hiccup stared the damage left by the Gronkle. The images changed, showing a rock from the bola. The images shifted. Hiccup bounced the rock a bit. 

/So why didn't you?/

“That's right,” Fishlegs cried. “The Night Furry didn't try to kill him.”

“None of the dragons are trying to kill him,” Astrid pointed out.

Toothless snorted. [One, he is a youngling. Two, he freed me. It would be dishonorable to willingly hurt him.]

“Why does him being a youngling mean anything?” Astrid asked.

[Younglings are the future,] the female Nadder said. [Most dragons will not willingly harm a youngling.]

“Liar,” Stoick growled. “This just showed two attack my son.”

[The Flame-skin was not in control of its actions,] the male Nightmare said. [The Rock-biter was hurting.]

“Not in control of its actions?” Astrid asked.

Gyda held up a hand. “That will be explained later. No one answer her.”

The images began again. Hiccup dropped the bola and looked in the direction Toothless tried to fly off. The images shifted. Hiccup jumped down into a rocky crevice and followed it to an isolated cove. Everyone, except Hiccup, Toothless, Gyda, and Shadowfire gasped at the beauty of the area. The images showed, Hiccup scan the cove then looked and found several black scales. He bent down and picked one up.

/Well, this was stupid./

Just as he said that Toothless surged past trying to climb out. Hiccup recoiled. Toothless fell and glided away. He landed on the ground. Hiccup edged closer. Toothless tried to fly out again but crashed again. Hiccup blinked and pulled out his journal. He began drawing and soon an excellent drawing of Toothless as seen from above appeared. Toothless tried to fly and crashed once more. He shook and moved to the edge of the pond. He tired catch a fish but missed both near the bank.

/Why don't you just fly away?/

Hiccup, realizing what was wrong, rubbed the left tailfin from his drawing. He lowered his hand to watch Toothless more and dropped the charcoal stick. Toothless, hearing it fall, looked up.

Both stared at each other in silence and though Hiccup was well within Toothless shot range, he never made a move to fire. 

“It still didn't kill him,” Gobber said softly as the images blanked for a moment. 

“He,” Hiccup stressed. “Toothless is not an it!”

[Again,] Toothless began, [to kill or even attempt to kill him would be dishonorable. He did not kill me when he found me and even freed me from that rock-rope thing. Besides, I don't kill younglings. Can you Vikings claim that?]

“It's our duty to kill all dragons,” Mildew said.

“Who gave you that duty?” Gyda asked. “Cause I don't recall any insistence where any of your gods said to kill the dragons.”

“We are at war,” Spitelout said.

“So?” Gyda questioned. “Where in any terms of engagement for war does it say: Kill the young of your enemy? And if yours actually does, then you are the monsters, not your enemy. Young ones, human and dragon alike, are not warriors. They are not soldiers. They are babies just trying to grow up while the adults around them try their level best to kill each other.”


	9. Rendered Speechless

She waved a hand and the images restarted. This time they showed the Great Hall doors just a storm hit. The doors opened and the teens, minus Hiccup, were shown gathered around one of the many tables inside. Gobber walked around them asking questions.

/Alright, so where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?

I mistimed my somersault. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.

Yeah, we noticed.

No, no, you were great. That was so Astrid./

[Brother, is that one blind?]

"No. Why do you ask?"

[I am no expert on humans or what their facial expression mean, but even I can tell your female hates for him to talk to her. I was wondering if there was a reason he could not see it.]

[He does not wish to,] Shadowfire said. [He believes he is the best and thus should have Alpha's mate because she is the best as well. Arrogant and prideful really.]

[Pathetic, actually,] the female Nadder said. [She rejects his advances and he dishonors himself and her by continuing.]

"I'm gonna kill you dragons," Snotlout growled.

"No, you are not," Gyda said. "One, I did warn all of you that the barrier will shock you if you try to cross. Two, if you managed to live and get over here to attack any one of the dragons I will not stop the others from killing you. Now, we will continue."

The images restarted. Gobber's voice filled the cavern.

/She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves./

Hiccup walked further into the room and Gobber noticed him. Hiccup moved to the end of the table and grabbed a plate of chicken. Snotlout blocked him from sitting on the bench. Hiccup walked around him and snagged a tankard though Snotlout shifted to prevent him from sitting again. Hiccup just walked to an empty table to Fishleg's right. As this happened, Gobber did not interfere. He merely asked another question.

/Where did Hiccup go wrong?

He showed up.

He didn't get eaten.

He's never where he should be.

Thank you, Astrid./

The Terror snarled and flew off Hiccup's lap, landing on the other side of the female Gronkle. He faced the barrier, spread his wings, and hissed and growled at the teens. Hiccup stepped between the Nadder and the Gronkle and knelt next to the Terror

"Easy," he said, gently petting the Terror. "Why are you mad at all of them? Only Snotlout tried to keep me from the table and the twins always say stupid things. Astrid and Fishlegs didn't do anything wrong."

[Neither tried to stop the one youngling from being rude to you and she said something about you that was false. You were the hatchling of their alpha while you were still in that flock. They dishonored themselves and you by acting that way.]

"What did she say that was false?" Hiccup asked.

[They all spoke falsehoods, actually,] the male Nightmare said. [You were required to be at the training by order of your sire. As the Tiny-Fang said, he is their alpha and at the time, was still yours. Your teacher said survival was the point of the exercise. You were not supposed to be eaten at all. Not that the Rock-biter would actually eat any of the younglings in that stone den. Your teacher also failed to call you out and said your shield thing was the most important part of your defense. Thus, you going after it meant you were where you were supposed to be. Just because they are blind fools, youngling, does not excuse their dishonorable actions towards you.]

"Dishonorable?" Astrid asked, her voice low. "What do you mean?"

[He is the youngling of an alpha,] the Nightmare said. [Even with him now being in Protector's flock, his sire is still an alpha. The treatment he has received from all of you thus far has been deplorable and dishonorable. You call yourselves a flock of warriors but refused to teach one of your own to fight. You call yourselves honorable but allow one of your own to be abused. Only monsters act in such manners.]

[The Flame-skin is correct,] the male Nadder said, standing. [Protector, may I approach your brother?]

[For?]

[I wish to honor him. He has proven to me in our time together here that he is worthy of it.]

Hiccup heard Toothless give a strange sounding warble-hiss. The Nadder nodded his head. Toothless then cooed.

[Hiccup, do you mind his approach?]

"You know I don't, bud."

[Then approach, Spike-thrower.]

The Nadder moved around to a clear spot to Hiccup's left. Hiccup turned to face the dragon and his jaw dropped when the Nadder bowed by lowering his front half and holding out his wings. The Terror actually cheered and lightly buffeted Hiccup with his wings. The two Gronkles gave surprised, but pleased sounding, grunts. The female Nadder chirped. The two Nightmares and the two Zipplebacks all cooed. Hiccup heard a shuffle to his right and looked over to find the Terror coping the male Nadder's pose. He then heard a noise to his left and looked there as well. The female Nadder and the two Gronkle's also copied the male Nadder's pose. Movement from behind the bench had Hiccup turning. His eyes widen when both Nightmares and both Zipplebacks bowed as well. The only ones remaining upright were Toothless and Shadowfire. Toothless made a pleased sounding coo and to Hiccup's shock also bowed. Shadowfire chuckled.

[Glad I did this earlier,] he said. [It's a bit crowded back here.]

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked.

[They are acknowledging you, Alpha,] Shadowfire said.

"Acknowledging me? Huh?"

Shadowfire chuckled again. [You are Alpha. They are are acknowledging that.]

"Wha- why?"

[You have shown us you are worthy of the title,] the male Nadder said, still bowing. [You may have knocked Protector from the skies but you did not kill him and you freed him. He calls you kin even after this event. Shadowfire has repeatedly called you Alpha and accepts your authority. His mother also obeys you.]

"Hiccup," Gyda began, "you have the soul of a dragon, the heart of a chief, and mind and will of a king. The dragons see this even if your tribe is blind to it."

Hiccup swallowed and sat down fully. None of the dragons moved and he could hear only silence from the other side of the barrier. He blinked and stared at Gyda, silently asking for help because he had no clue what to do. No one bowed to him. Ever. No one declared him in charge of anything. Ever. Everyone actually feared the day he would be put in charge, though many spoke against such an event occurring. They all declared, even if Hiccup could hear them, that Stoick would one day remove Hiccup as heir and give that title to Snotlout. Snotlout loudly declared such at times as they grew up.

"Hiccup," Gyda said. "You need to say something to the dragons. They will not move until you do and we do have more to see."

"Uh, how?"

[Just thank them,] Shadowfire whispered. [We don't need big speeches.]

"Uhm, uh, thank...thank you..uh, yeah."

Toothless chuckled and shifted back to a seated position. The other dragons chirped or cooed and followed his lead. The male Nadder tipped his head and moved back to his spot. The Terror nuzzled against Hiccup, which caused Hiccup to scratch the Terror.

[Brother, do get up out of the floor, please. It is cold.]

Hiccup stood but could not keep his mind from spinning in a myriad of directions. The dragons accepted him. They defended him against his family. They bowed to him! He felt a small nudge and looked down. The Terror stared up at him, worried.

[Alpha, are you okay?]

Hiccup did not answer. He moved, without really knowing he did, to stand in front of Toothless. Toothless titled his head.

[Brother? What is wrong?]

Hiccup still did not answer. The dragons' actions rendered him speechless and drained. He leaned against Toothless and buried into his brother's neck. Toothless did not move, except to curl his head down. Hiccup felt tears build in his eyes and could not stop them. Toothless cooed. Hiccup heard several shuffles and felt several nudges against his back and legs. Soon his tears stopped. He straighten but kept a hand upon Toothless neck. He glanced around, surprised to find all the dragons but Shadowfire standing close around him. It was clear the nudges were from the female Nadder, the female Gronkle, and the Terror. He wiped his face with his free hand and froze. Even though he knew his tribe was wrong about dragons and was beginning to believe Gyda and the dragons about them being wrong about him, he still did not want any of them to see him cry. A Viking never cried in private much less in public.

"They can't see or hear us right now," Gyda said. "The barrier is solid and we are muted to them just as they were to us earlier."

Hiccup blinked, staring at her across the female Gronkle's back. The barrier was indeed a solid wall. He focused upon Gyda.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Uhm, you.. you won't…"

"They will never know unless you tell them yourself."

"Thank you."

"Take all the time you need, Hiccup. We will resume when you are ready. Not before."

Hiccup nodded. He leaned against Toothless again and looked around at the other dragons.

"Thank you," he said. "For so long I knew I was useless and wrong. The wrong child. The wrong heir. But you all accepted me. You all told me I was worth something to you. Thank you."

All the dragons cooed and those that could nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled and made a motion to step away from Toothless. The dragons immediately backed up. Hiccup moved and sat back down. The Terror jumped into his lap once more as the other dragons moved back to their spots around the bench. Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded his head once. Gyda snapped her fingers. The barrier turned see through once more. To Hiccup's surprise, his father, Gobber, Astrid, and her mother stood near to the barrier.

"Witch," Stoick growled. "What did you do that for?"

"None of your business," Gyda replied. "And I am not a witch. Please get that through your thick skull. Now, go sit back down. We still have more to see."

"No. I have allowed this for far too long. Release my son and return us to Berk."

"Your son is not my prisoner. Get that through your thick skull as well. Your son is an honored guest here. Now, sit back down."


	10. Of Lighting and Death Itself

The images began again. Gobber smacked the backs of Ruff and Tuff's head before walking to the end of the table.

/You need to live and breathe this stuff./

He swiped a plate aside and dropped a book on to the table in its place.

/The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of./

A loud peel of thunder echoed. Hiccup blinked as the Terror squeaked and tried to bury into his belly.

[I hate storms,] the Terror whispered.

[I do as well,] Shadowfire said.

[But you are big,] the Terror said, looking up.

Shadowfire chuckled. [Fear knows no size. I disobeyed Mom once when I was your size. I snuck out of our den and got caught in a bad storm. I have feared storms ever since.]

Snotlout scoffed. "A dragon that is a coward."

[Mindless words from witless beings do not dictate who I am. I advise not speaking anymore, hatchling, lest you hurt yourself.]

"Huh?"

[Exactly.]

Hiccup, the dragons, and Gyda chuckled. Hiccup noted the Terror seemed calmer even as the sounds of thunder from the images echoed in the cavern. Gobber's voice caught everyone's attention.

/No attacks tonight. Study up./

Gobber left. The teens reacted to his order. Tuff had been trying to stand on its point but it fell as he jerked.

/Wait, you mean read?

While we're still alive?/

"No, Ruff," Gyda said. "People can read while they are dead."

Snotlout's comment from the images earned several groans from Vikings and dragons alike.

/Why read words when you can just kill stuff the words tell you about?/

[If he is the future of your previous flock, Alpha, I fear it will not survive,] the male Nadder said, shaking his head.

/Oh, I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…./

Fishlegs trailed off as Tuff held a hand in front of his face and made a closing motion.

/Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read it…/

His voice trailed off and Ruff spoke.

/….but now…./

Snotlout stood.

/You guys read, I'll go kill stuff./

He walked away. Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs following. Fishlegs continued to speak of the dragons in the book.

/Oh, and there's this other one that has spines that look like trees./

Hiccup stood and walked over to stand near Astrid and the book.

/So, I guess we'll share…/

Astrid shoved the book toward him and stood.

/Read it.

All..all mine then. So, okay I'll…see you.../

Astrid left, not saying a word.

/Tomorrow./

The images shifted, showing people leave as time moved. Hiccup was left. He placed a candle on the table and sat down. He opened the book and began reading, while speaking to himself.

/Dragon classification. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight./

[Here's a thought, don't startle them,] Shadowfire said. [I highly doubt any of you would like to be startled.]

Gyda snickered. The images showed Hiccup turn a page in the book.

/Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Scauldron. Sprays scalding hot water at its victims. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight./

A loud peel of thunder echoed. The Terror jerked. Hiccup tightened his hold upon the small dragon.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm here."

[Thank you, Alpha.]

The images showed Hiccup turn another page.

/Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight./

He began to change page after to page. The drawing also seemed to move as he commented upon several dragons.

/Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns it victims. Buries it victims. Chokes it victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight./

Hiccup stopped upon a page that held no drawing only two words at the top of the page. There were several line of runes at the bottom as well.

/Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you./

Hiccup pulled his journal and opened it to the page with his drawing of Toothless. He sat the journal down on the book.

Watching the images until that point, Toothless dropped his head between his forelegs. Hiccup stared at him and grew concerned when Toothless' entire body began to shake.

"Bud?" Hiccup asked.

A loud, choking, laugh filled the cavern. Hiccup frowned. Toothless lifted his head and stared at Hiccup.

[Your former flock thinks..] Toothless started laughing again and could not finish.

"Uhm.." Hiccup began, looking at Gyda.

"I think he's amused your people believe he's the offspring of two of your gods," Gyda said.

[Yep,] Toothless said, taking a deep breath. [Dragons..dragons don't know about Viking gods. We take wisdom from Elders and our ancestors. And I came from an egg.] He shook himself and snickered. [Oh, Vikings can be amusing.]

Hiccup snorted. "Silly reptile," he muttered.

[Careful, brother. I'll go lighting and death on you.]

Hiccup snorted. "Who'd get your fish then?"

Toothless jaw dropped then he grunted, eyes slitting. [Ooo, you play dirty when you want to.]

Hiccup grinned, reaching over and scratching Toothless behind his ear. The images began again and pulled Hiccup's attention. A sail with a painted dragon run through by a sword appeared. Stoick stood near the map on the ship's deck.

/They're close. I can smell them./

A thick fog bank covered most of the sea and hugged the sea stacks hidden within.

/Take us in./

The helmsman heeded Stoick's order. The first disappeared into the fog. The other two followed. A light flashed and the silhouetted of a dragon stretching appeared amongst roars and splintering of wood. Hiccup and all who had not gone on the hunt jerked. He turned, trying to see his father, but found his line of sight blocked by the male Nightmare. The Nightmare curled his neck towards the barrier and then looked back. He leaned down, whispering into Hiccup's ear.

[He is fine, though his face looks tight.]

Hiccup nodded but his own voice from the images kept him from responding.


	11. Man and Nature Lived Side by Side

/You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?/

Hiccup groaned and looked at Gyda. Why did this have to be shown? Gyda smiled and just pointed at the walls. He turned in time to see fire hit his axe, melting it. He groaned again as the images showed himself yelp and run.

/Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying./

The female Nadder appeared. Said Nadder chirped.

[It's me. I remember this lesson.]

Gobber's voice filled the cavern.

/Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter./

The Nadder spotted Fishlegs. Tail spikes sailed through the air. Fishlegs screamed, lifting his shield as he ran.

/I'm beginning to question your teaching method!

Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike./

Tuff and Ruff rushed forward, skidding around the corner, right into the Nadder. The Nadder sniffed the air. Ruff's voice filled the cavern.

/Do you ever bathe?

If you don't like it, then get your own blind spot.

How about I give you one?/

They began to fight. Their movement and noise gave them away. The Nadder snapped at them. They ran and the Nadder fired. Gobber chuckled.

/Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much./

The images showed Hiccup move to stand underneath Gobber.

/Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?

No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!

I know, I know, but hypothetically?

Hiccup!/

Hiccup turned. Astrid put her finger to her lips and then pointed down. Snotlout, crouched behind her, mimicked the move. The Nadder moved by some walls in the background. Astrid rolled to another wooden wall. Snotlout followed her. Hiccup tried but fell flat on his back. The Nadder jerked, facing him. Hiccup ran. The Nadder followed but veered away and went after Astrid and Snotlout. Astrid lifted her axe but Snotlout stepped in front of her.

/Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this./

He threw his mace. The Nadder ducked, watching the mace hit a wall to her left. She faced them, laughing which caused Hiccup and Gyda to snicker. The images showed Astrid glare at Snotlout, who tried to defend himself.

/The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!/

[Yep,] the male Gronkle said. [That flock is doomed.]

Hiccup choked on his laughter. The comment was funny but he knew what was coming. It would as uncomfortable to watch now as it had been to live it then.

/They probably take the day off. You know like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?/

Hiccup listened but was now able to see what he had ignored that day. The Nadder had jumped onto the walls and ran across them after Astrid. They all started falling.

/Hiccup

Hiccup!/

Hiccup watched himself turn just as Astrid jumped from a falling wall. They crashed. Astrid's axe got stuck in his shield. Tuffnut decided to make a comment.

/Ooh, love on the battlefield.

She could do better./

Hiccup frowned at Ruff but the Nadder moving towards them as they tried to untangle themselves pulled his attention. He tried to give advice, but Astrid stood, placed her foot upon Hiccup's face and yanked. The axe and shield pulled free. She cracked the shield against the Nadder's chin, shattering the shield. The Nadder squawked, shook her head, and moved away. Astrid spun as Hiccup looked up from the arena floor.

/Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours./

Astrid pointed the axe at him.

/Figure out what side you're on./

She walked away, leaving him on the ground.

[Harsh,] the male Nightmare said. [Though in the middle of one lesson is not the best time to seek another, Alpha.]

Hiccup snorted. "I get curious and I block out other things at times."

[Brother, curiosity is a great thing, but you should keep your focus on one thing at a time. Don't worry, we'll teach you to that, how to fight, and everything about every dragon. I promise.]

"Thanks," Hiccup said. "I bet you all are deciding I'm not alpha material now."

[Incorrect,] the male Nadder said. [Even alphas make mistakes. This does not stop them from being an alpha. You just showed you are a great alpha though. You took your brother and the Flame-skin's reprimand with grace and listened to them. A bad alpha would ignore corrections from those with more life experiences than they.]

Hiccup turned. Gyda leaned back so he could see the Nadder. The Nadder tipped his head. Hiccup turned to face Toothless when the dragon cooed.

[We don't require you to be perfect and flawless. No one, human or dragon, is such.]

"I.. I don't know.. All my life..."

Toothless and the Terror nuzzled him. Gyda reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"There is more and this is my favorite part. I suspect it is yours and Toothless' as well."

Hiccup turned, watching as a familiar shield appeared. He grinned, realizing what about to happen. His grin grew as he saw himself peek over the shield and toss a fish onto the ground in the cove. Gyda was right. This was one of his favorite moments. He and Toothless began their friendship here.

He chuckled as the shield got stuck and he slipped under it. He watched himself try to pull it free but it refused to budge. He left it, turning to pick up the fish. He moved further into the cove, looking around. The images showed Toothless up on a rock, tail flicking and stalking forward just like a cat.

Toothless descended the rocks, sniffing. Hiccup offered the fish. Toothless slowly shuffled forward. He stepped back, growling. Hiccup jerked. He lifted his fur vest and placed a hand on his dagger's hilt. Toothless snarled. Hiccup drew it and dropped it, blade first, to the dirt. Toothless tossed his head. Hiccup hooked the dagger with his foot without looking down. He kicked the dagger into the pond. Toothless watched then sat back. His eyes dilated and one of his ears flicked.

"Aww," Fishlegs said, earning looks from several Vikings. "What? Toothless looked cute."

"You said Toothless," Hiccup exclaimed, shocked.

"It is his name, isn't it?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yes."

"Fishface, why are you sucking up to-"

Snotlout's voice trailed off as the dragons faced him and snarled.

"Be advised," Gyda said. "The dragons now see Hiccup as their leader. They will take a very dim view to anyone insulting their alpha. I would suggest care in how you speak to or about Hiccup from now on."

She waved a hand and the images restarted. Hiccup held out the fish again. Toothless approached, carefully. His mouth opened and Hiccup's voice filled the cavern.

/Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had-/

Teeth snapped into place. Toothless lunged. He snatched the fish, cutting it in half in his eagerness to swallow it.

/...teeth./

Toothless licked his lips. His eyes became slits and he advanced upon Hiccup. Hiccup backed away, tripping over a small rock. He back-crawled up against a boulder. Toothless stopped just above him.

/Uh, no, no.. I don't have any more./

Toothless' eyes rolled backwards and his throat and stomached began to spasm. He opened his mouth and the tail end of the fish landed in Hiccup's lap. Toothless then sat back on his hindlegs, keeping his forelegs elevated and putting several feet between himself and Hiccup. Hiccup sat up a bit. Toothless stared at him. Toothless then looked down at the fish and back up to Hiccup. Hiccup looked down then up at Toothless as if he could not believe what was happening. He then grimaced, realizing just what the dragon wanted. He picked the fish up.

"Oooh, did you eat it?" Tuff asked. "Tell me you did and turned green."

Hiccup bit the fish and held it up towards Toothless. Toothless mimicked swallowing and Hiccup's shoulders and face slumped. He began swallowing, holding a fist to his mouth in an effort to stave off throwing up.

"Aww, no green," Tuffnut said. "I feel cheated."

"Shh," Astrid said, facing Tuff.

The images showed Hiccup smile. Toothless regarded him for a heartbeat and then began to lift his lips. His teeth were once again retracted. Hiccup sat the fish down. He set up, leaning closer, hand outstretched. Toothless growled and moved away. He fried at the ground, turning in a circle. He laid down even at the grass flamed. A bird chirped and flew by. Toothless watched until he noticed Hiccup sitting just to his left. Toothless ears fell as Hiccup waved. Toothless huffed, shifted, and pulled his tail around so his remaining tailfin acted as a barrier between himself and Hiccup. Hiccup reached out, trying to touch the tail. It snapped up. Toothless glared. Hiccup stood and moved away, whistling. Toothless stood as well and walked off in the opposite direction.

The images shifted. Dimmer lights and the fact Toothless hung from a tree by his tail and was asleep proved it was later in the day. Toothless awoke, shaking slightly. His nose twitched. The images changed. Hiccup sat upon a small rock, digging a stick in the dirt. The images showed him drawing. Toothless came up beside him. Hiccup jumped but continued drawing. Soon another picture of Toothless, though of his face, appeared. Toothless watched as Hiccup drew then stood on his hindlegs and waddled off. Hiccup stopped drawing as the sounds of something being ripped apart echoed. Toothless reappeared, carrying a young tree in his mouth. He got a better grip on it and began twirling and running around. One end dragged through the dirt. He twisted and spun, once hitting Hiccup with the leaves, before stopping and staring down at the lines. Hiccup stood and the images showed a bird's eye view of the lines.

Hiccup looked around, hand on his chin. He stepped on a line. Toothless growled. Hiccup lifted his foot. Toothless calmed and purred. Hiccup placed his foot down again. Toothless growled again. Hiccup lifted his foot. Toothless calmed. Hiccup lowered his foot. Toothless growled. Hiccup lifted his foot. Toothless cooed. Hiccup went to set his foot down but at the last moment move it beyond the line. Toothless warbled. Hiccup began stepping through the lines, twirling as if he was dancing. The music that played did give credence to the similarity of the action. Soon he felt a ruffle of breath hit his back and hair. He turned. Toothless stared down at him. Hiccup tried to touch him again. Toothless gave a small growl. Hiccup stared then lifted his hand and turned his head, closing his eyes. Toothless' face slackened. His eyes widen. He stared at Hiccup for several heartbeats then with some hesitation leaned forward. His eyes closed as his snout made contact with Hiccup's hand. Hiccup's shoulders fell. He opened his eyes and turned back to Toothless. Toothless opened his eyes, they briefly became slits, his snout twitched, he snorted, and then flew off. Hiccup remained, staring after him.

Hiccup felt Gyda nudge him. She pointed to the barrier. He leaned forward and saw his tribe staring at their image wall. All the teens, Astrid's mother and father, Stoick, and Gobber had their jaw opened. Gothi turned, smiled at Hiccup, and tipped her head. Hiccup frowning, sat back.

"I think you and Toothless have just caused their brains to freeze," Gyda whispered.

"Huh?"

"It means they can't quite process what they've just seen and thus all thoughts are stopped temporarily."

"Oh."


	12. A Downed Dragon

Gobber's voice from the images pulled his attention before he could comment further. Gobber and the teens sat around a fire in what remained of the destroyed catapult.

/And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have told the others because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg."

[What attacked him?] the Terror asked, looking up at Hiccup.

"He says it was dragons," Hiccup replied only to have all the dragons gag.

[Madness,] one of head of the Zippleback from the arena said.

[Complete madness,] the other head said.

"Madness?" Fishlegs asked.

[The Elders warn against eating humans,] the female Nadder said. [They fear a madness will sweep through dragons if we started.]

[Besides,] the female Nightmare began, [we don't know where any of you have been or what you have ate.]

[And the smell,] the male Nadder said, shaking his head. [How could a dragon stomach the smell to even contemplate such an action?]

"So why don't you lot eat Hiccup then?" Snotlout asked. "You said he smelled clean."

The dragons, except Shadowfire, stared at the teen then as one looked at Gyda. She chuckled and shrugged. The dragons snorted.

[I repeat,] Toothless said, [he is a youngling. Only certain species of dragons eat younglings anyways. None here are such species. Besides he is the hatchling of an alpha and is now our alpha. No dragon, even the ones who do eat younglings, will eat an alpha or an alpha's hatchlings.]

[Oh, I feel so bad for your previous flock, Alpha,] the female Nightmare said. [That hatchling is going to destroy it if they don't prevent it.]

"He's seen as _the_ Viking child," Hiccup said.

All the dragons groaned and dropped their heads as best they could.

[They're doomed,] the Terror said before Fishlegs from the images stopped the conversation.

/Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something./

Shadowfire snorted. [In another world, maybe.]

"Hush, son."

[Ruin all my fun, Mom.]

"Tis what I do, dear."

The female Gronkle chuckled. [You have a great mother, Shadowfire. She knows the value of a joke.]

Shadowfire smiled before rubbing his chin across the top of Gyda's head. [She is the best.]

Hiccup watched them, smiling. It still hurt to know their relationship was better than his with his father, but he was truly happy for them. Even being from two different species, they loved each other. He felt Toothless nudge him and turned to scratch his brother behind one of the ear-plates.

/I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and you beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight...with my face./

[Oh, that hatchling,] the male Nightmare grumbled. [He doesn't think before he speaks does he?]

"Nope," Gyda replied earning a shout of protest from said teen. She just looked at Snotlout for a long moment before facing the walls once more.

/Uh-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon./

The images focused upon Hiccup as Gobber spoke.

/Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?/

"Some honor," Hiccup muttered. He shifted so he could see the Nightmare over his shoulder. "I will get you out of there before that. I'm not going to let you die."

The Nightmare purred. [Thank you, Alpha, but do not put yourself at risk on my account. I would gladly die a thousand deaths to know you are safe.]

"But..."

[Warriors ensure the safety of the nest, Alpha. Alphas lead the nest. Both are important but your life is more important than mine.]

"No," Hiccup stated. "Your life is important too. I am going to free you all. I promise."

[And he wondered why we declared him the alpha,] the female Nadder said, a chuckle in her voice.

Hiccup faced the Nadder and heard Gyda snicker softly.

"Come on, there is more to see," she said.

Hiccup nodded. The images began again just in time for Tuffnut to respond to Gobber's question.

/It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?

Your mom let you get a tattoo?/

"I most certainly did not! Tuffnut Thorston, you are in for it when we get home, boy."

Tuff winced but was saved further comment from his mother by his own voice echoing from the images.

/It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.

Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there.

Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side before now./

The voices faded as the images followed Hiccup. He hurried down the wooden walkway. Astrid, having seen his fish left at the fire, watched him with a thoughtful look on her face before turning back to the bonfire.

The images shifted. Hiccup stood in his small workshop at the back of the smithy. He pulled out his journal, turning it to the page with the drawing of Toothless. With determination, he redrew the lost tailfin. The images shifted again. Hiccup now stood in the smithy working. He melted down a sword and reforged it into a long, thin, iron bar. He pulled nails from a shield and soon had ball bearings. He tested one to see if a connecting rod with an odd opening at one end would turn freely. He pulled stitched leather onto one of the iron rods and then held up the completed piece; a leather tailfin that looked exactly like a drawing of Toothless' real one. With a decisive snap, Hiccup collapsed it and no one part snagged on the other.

"Hiccup," Gobber began, "how?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I drew it. I built it."

"I didn't show ye all those skills."

"I watched you. I watched other blacksmiths when Dad did take me to the Thing and to other chief gatherings. Well, before.."

[Before?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Before I became too much of a hassle to bring along."

"Ye almost burnt down the Meatheads' smithy," Stoick said.

"I did not. Thuggory did. You just didn't believe me or listen to me. As usual."

"He believed others over you?" Gyda asked.

"There were witness!"

Gyda turned, looking around the male Nadder at Stoick. "Who were these witnesses?"

"Two other youngins."

"Were these children you decided to listen to from the Meathead tribe or another?"

Stoick blinked. "I think they were from the Meatheads. Thuggory said they all three saw what happened and they backed his tale."

Hiccup snorted. "Those three beat me black and blue each time I went with you to visit the Meatheads, Dad. They beat me that day. You just didn't see the bruises or the blood on my lip from Thuggory's fist. You were too focused on yelling at me for embarrassing you. In front of all the tribes at that gathering."

"He reprimanded you in front of everyone?" Gyda asked.

"He always does," Hiccup replied.

"Ye don't listen otherwise."

"So, you humiliated him in front of people he's supposed to work with when he becomes chief? People who would not hesitate to use any preconceived weakness against him and the tribe he leads if it benefited them?" Gyda questioned. "That is beyond stupid. That's in the realms of moronic. You just opened the way for other tribes bent on taking Berk to do so. Idiot!"

Stoick's face turned red. Gyda did not appeared startled or alarmed. Hiccup saw her hands fist and reached over, grabbing her arm. She turned back to him. He looked down. She did as well and sighed, nodding her head. Hiccup felt her relax and he let her arm go.

"Why didn't ye tell me what happened, son?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup's face hardened. "I tried. You told me to shut up and then yelled at me for lying before yelling at me more and smacking the back of my head. Then you promised the Meathead chief that it would never happen again."

Toothless and the other dragons began snarling. Hiccup jerked and turned to them.

"No," he said. "Calm down. Please. It's not worth it."

[You're wrong, brother,] Toothless said. [It is worth it because you are worth it. No youngling should ever have to endure the life you have lived and by the ancestors and all I hold sacred you will no longer endure such again.]

The other dragons echoed Toothless' declaration. Hiccup blinked. Gyda reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"It is good all of this is coming out, Hiccup," Gyda said. "I know it's uncomfortable for you and I know you still are not sure of the dragons' acceptance of you, but your tribe needs to know. Not only of your past they willfully ignored but also of the truth of who and what the dragons are. The truth of who and what you are. You are the gift your gods gave, and they are annoyed at the treatment you have received."

"The gods desire strength."

"There is more to strength than being able to wield a weapon and kill thousands. There is strength in standing for what you believe in, no matter who stands against you. There is strength in being who you are, no matter who says you can't. There is strength in waking each day and doing your best even while those around you do their best to put you down. There is strength in surviving even when you are physically unable to do so. Your tribe has twisted the view in which they see strength and in doing so they have blinded themselves. A warrior blind to his own follies is a warrior that falls. A warrior that does not see what another warrior can do also falls. Now, let's continue. There is more to see."


	13. It Works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a sweet and touching review on FanFiction.net, everyone gets two chapters today. Enjoy.

The images began again. Hiccup watched himself walk into the cove with a basket tied to his back. He smiled and winced at the same time. He knew what was coming and was not sure how his tribe or his father would react.

/Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope...I hope you're hungry./

Hiccup sat the basket down and kicked it over as Toothless stood and ambled over. Fish of all kinds hit the ground with a wet plop.

/Okay, that's disgusting./

[Matter of opinion, brother,] Toothless said. [To me it was wonderful.]

Hiccup snorted. The images showed Toothless begin to sniff the fish while Hiccup listed what he had brought.

/We've got some salmon. Some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoke eel./

Toothless in the images and all the dragons watching began hissing. The images showed Hiccup pick the eel up by its tail only to have Toothless recoil from it, a look of deep fear on his face.

/No, no, no. It's okay./

Hiccup tossed the eel away. He wiped his hand on his fur vest.

/Yeah, I don't like eel much either./

Toothless moved back to inspect the fish once more. Hiccup, moved around to Toothless tail while carrying the tailfin.

/Okay, that's it. Just stick with the good stuff. And don't mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business./

Hiccup knelt near Toothless tail. He set the tailfin down and reached for the tail. Toothless scooted it aside. Hiccup readjusted and again Toothless move it. Hiccup finally sat upon it and began buckling the tailfin on. The images shifted, showing Toothless realizing something was up. He had placed his head in the basket but jerked upright. The basket fell. Toothless flicked his right tailfin. His wings fell, and a look of disbelief covered his face. The images changed. Hiccup still sat upon Toothless tail, having finished securing the tailfin. Black wings began to unfurl to their full length behind him, but he took no notice of the sound. He just inspected the tailfin.

/There. Not too bad. It works./

Toothless launched. Hiccup, caught on the tail, held on for dear life.

/Whoa! No! No! No!/

Hiccup struggled to hold on. Toothless rose and then tried to level out. The fake tailfin did not open. Toothless tilted left and began to fall. Hiccup looked back then looked at the tailfins. He yanked the fake one opened. Toothless gained altitude. He and Hiccup flew out of the cove.

/It's working!/

Hiccup twisted the tailfin right. Toothless banked in that direction. He then made a lazy roll and was flying low over the pond in the cove.

/Yes! Yes! I did it!/

Toothless curled his head to look under his body. He huffed and spun left. Hiccup flew off to the right. He skimmed water before summering slightly. Toothless, with the tailfin flapping uselessly in the wind, also fell into the water. Hiccup bounced up, throwing his hands into the air.

/Yeah!/

"Toothless," Hiccup began before anyone could say anything. He just knew his father was annoyed and could suspect Gobber was not pleased as well, but he needed to know something that had bugged him since that day. "When we were over the water, why didn't you just fly back up? Why did you stay near to the water?"

[I heard your voice,] Toothless said. [I thought you were still down there and I wanted you to see me flying. You freed me. You taught me how to draw in the dirt. You brought me fish. I wanted you to see I was better. I thought my tailfin had grown back somehow. I didn't realize fully what happened until we got to the bank and you built that fire so your coverings could dry. You explained what you had done and I saw the fake tailfin.]

"Why did you throw me off you then?"

[Flying is dangerous, brother. Even with our wings, dragons can still read the wind wrong and fall. We are strong enough to survive if the height we fall from is not great, but you, as a human, cannot survive even a small fall. I didn't see you as kin that day, but I was beginning to see you as a friend. I didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I made sure to sling you into the water and not towards the bank.]

Hiccup reached over, scratching Toothless behind his ears. Toothless cooed in delight and leaned into Hiccup's touch.

[All dragons should get a human kin if only because you can scratch the hard to reach itches,] Toothless murmured.

Hiccup laughed. "Glad to be of service."

Toothless froze then looked at Hiccup. [You know that's not why I call you kin, right? You mean more to me than just a back scratcher.]

Hiccup smiled. "I know, brother. Thank you."

Gobber's voice from the image walls filled the cavern and stopped the exchanged.

/Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes the gas and the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which./

"How?" Spitelout demanded. "I see no teaching to go with any of these lessons, Gobber."

"You tell him, Dad!" Snotlout shouted.

"I told'm to read the book," Gobber said. "Told ye the same. Many times. It shows which head is which."

Hiccup snickered slightly as both Spitelout and Snotlout looked embarrassed. He heard Gyda and Shadowfire snort. The images showing gas filling the arena caught everyone's attention. Hiccup and Fishlegs moved through it, cautiously. Both held a bucket of water. Fishlegs decided to throw in some facts he learned from the book.

/Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims….

Will you please stop that?/

Snotlout and Tuffnut appeared, walking through the gas. They also held water buckets.

/If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna…/

Snotlout's voice trailed off as a figure approached. Even with the fog one could easily see the figure was human and not a dragon.

/There!/

Both boys tossed their water only to find they had doused Ruffnut. Astrid stood behind her, staring at the boys with an unreadable expression.

/Hey!

It's us, idiots.

Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.

Not that's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure./

"Tuff, never, ever tell a woman their butt is getting bigger," Gyda began. "You'll leave longer that way. And Snotlout, you are being taught to fight dragons. Why would you think that was a compliment?"

[He didn't,] the female Nadder said. [Just like the Flame-skin observed. He doesn't think at all.]

Gyda hummed then lifted her hand when Snotlout stood. The dragons all began to snarl. Hiccup glanced around but Gyda's voice stopped him from intervening.

"The Nadder and the Nightmare are correct. You and Tuff reacted without thought and now you'll both pay the price."

The images showed Astrid punched Snotlout as Ruff cracked Tuff with her bucket. Tuff fell to his rear and was dragged back into the fog. He emerged a heartbeat later in a dead run.

/Oh, I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt./

Hiccup turned so he could see the Zippleback. Said dragon sighed.

[We did not-] one head began.

[Bite him,] the other finished.

[He tried to hit us-]

[And cut his hand upon one of our fangs.]

"What were you going to do with him?"

[Sit him-]

[Aside.]

[He lost his bucket-]

[Thus was out of the lesson.]

"You weren't going to hurt him?" Gobber asked.

[No.]


	14. Is It Truly A Trick?

Fishlegs' voice from the image walls filled the cavern.

/Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now.

Look out!/

A head snaked into view. It rose, facing Fishlegs. He hurled water onto it only to have the head begin to spit gas and laugh.

/Oh, wrong head.

Fishlegs!/

Fishlegs shrieked and ran. The other head joined the first. Both heads rose. Hiccup, watching noticed the first head did not spit more gas and the gas in the arena started to dissipate.

/Now, Hiccup!/

Spurred by Gobber's yell, Hiccup hurled his water up. It rose, arched, and fell on the stone at the dragon's feet.

/Oh, come on.

Run, Hiccup!/

The Zippleback laughed, the second head sparking. Both heads closed in on Hiccup. He retreated. The dragon followed. It paused, sniffing. It recoiled and retreated. Hiccup walked forward. The Zippleback kept retreating.

/Back! Back! Back. Now, don't make me tell you again!/

The Zippleback retreated into its cage, whimper and hissing.

/Yes, that's right. Back into your cage./

Hiccup, at the cage's entrance, glanced over his shoulder before pulling his vest aside. He then pulled the eel from earlier off his shoulder and tossed it into the cage. The Zippleback tried to make itself small in the corner furthest from the eel. Not easy given the small size of the cage.

/Now think about what you've done./

Hiccup shut the cage doors and turned. Gobber and the teens stared at him slack-jawed. Fishlegs dropped a bucket.

/Okay, so are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to… Yeah, see you tomorrow./

Hiccup left the arena and stunned silence fell over those watching. A silence broken by a loud, gruff voice.

"A trick?"

"Stoick," Gyda began, "you lot use a book to tell the weak places to strike in order to down a dragon, correct? Bork had to have learned that somehow, correct? He observed and learned from the dragons he encountered, correct? Else none of you would have the information you have now. Hiccup observed a dragon he encountered. One even the book of dragons has no information about and learned something that dragon does not like. In fact, it is something that the dragon recoils from. He used that knowledge in a program for teaching how to fight dragons and learned the Zippleback also recoils from the eel. How is what Bork done not a trick but what Hiccup done is? That's called being a hypocrite, Stoick."

"How do you know about Bork?" Gobber asked.

Gyda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Done told you lot, I know quite a bit about Berk, the dragons you fight, and much about several of the Hairy Hooligans and of others from other tribes in the Archipelago. Now, let's us continue if we're not going to be interrupted anymore."

[I wish to-] one head of the Zippleback began.

[Say something,] the other head finished.

"Go ahead," Gyda replied, smiling.

[Alpha,] one head began.

[We forgive you for that,] the other finished.

[And we thank you-]

[For removing it later.]

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. Thanks for not attacking me when I came back that night. I noticed while watching that you waited until the gas dissipated before starting to spark. Is like the Gronkle only hitting the shield?"

Both heads nodded.

[We were just-]

[To teach which head to attack.]

[Hurting anyone-]

[Hinders learning.]

"Okay," Gyda said, "now let's continue."

"Gyda," Hiccup said, "before you start the images again, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you hate my dad so much?"

Gyda blinked and tilted her head. "I don't, Hiccup. I actually feel pity for him. I know he loves you. I also realize he is letting his pride keep him from showing you that. That's foolish pride and it has no place in raising a family. Foolish pride always has a cost. A high one." She sighed. "I also despise how all of them have treated you and continue to treat you. You have committed no crime to be ostracized for. Yet because they are too blind to actually see you, they do just that. More foolish pride, actually. None of them are the gods you follow. They are just humans and do not have the understanding to know the path a person can take. The path they are destined to take if they choose to follow it."

"What is the cost of foolish pride?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda sighed again. "I'll tell you at the end of this, my friend. That I promise. We need to keep watching though. I can't keep you lot here for the rest of your lives."

"I'll hold you to that promise," Hiccup said.

Gyda smiled and waved her hand. The images showed Hiccup once again in the smithy. He cut and stitched some leather. When finished the object he was making laid upon the smithy floor. He knelt, dusting it off and showing it to be a saddle. The images shifted. Hiccup stood in the cove. He held up the saddle. Toothless, eyes dilated, dropped his front half before bolting. Hiccup, carrying the saddle, chased him from one side of the cove to the other.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked amongst the snickering of the dragons as they watched them play. He had always wondered why Toothless acted that way and now that he had a chance he was taking it.

Toothless chuckled. [Come now, brother, did you really think I would make it easy for you?]

Hiccup huffed. "Silly reptile."

Toothless laughed as the images shifted and showed both in the air flying. Hiccup held a rope in his hand in order to open the tailfin. Wind buffeted them. Toothless went one way. Hiccup went the other. The images changed again. Hiccup was back in the smithy adding hooks to the saddle and sewing himself a harness with lines to attach to the hooks. He tested one by holding on a nail on the wall and hooking the line to it. He pulled and smiled when it did not give. The images changed. He and Hiccup were flying again. Now the rope for the tailfin was tied to his foot. Another gust of wind had them crashing. Hiccup stepped through the tall grass they landed in and frowned. The images showed Toothless laying in the grass and rolling around like a cat with catnip. Hiccup held up a few and the background changed to show the arena. The Gronkle was out again. She headbutted one teen before flying towards Hiccup. He held up the grass. The Gronkle's eyes dilated. Her tail wagged as she landed. Hiccup rubbed the grass on her nose before moving his hand right. The Gronkle fell over in her attempt to keep her nose touching the grass.

[I remember that grass,] the Gronkle said. [It smelt so nice.]

Hiccup chuckled then frowned as the images showed himself and the teens walking across the wooden bridge, heading back to the village. All but Astrid bombarded him with questions and comments about what happened in the ring.

/I've never seen a Gronkle do that before.

How'd you do that?

It was really cool./

Hiccup walked backward through the teens. He nearly bumped into Astrid in his effort to get away.

/I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up./

Astrid watched him as he hurried away.

[Uh oh,] Toothless murmured. [Your mate looks suspicious.]

"She's not my mate, Bud."

Toothless just stared at him. [Yet.]

"No, Toothless. If I ever marry it'll be because Dad arranges a contract with a girl from another tribe that does not know me or about me."

That had the dragons regarding Hiccup in confusion.

[Why?] the female Nadder asked.

Hiccup sighed and looked down. The Terror looked up at him, both worried and confused. Hiccup looked away.

[Why, brother?]

"No one would ever want me, Toothless," Hiccup whispered. "Not like that."

[You're wrong, Alpha,] Shadowfire said. [There are many who love you.]

Hiccup looked over to find Gyda nodding.

"Your tale is known, just as you see it now. Many have fallen for you." Gyda paused and looked across the barrier at the Vikings who stared and listened in silence. "I can't tell you who," Gyda continued. "I can't tell you when. I can only say there is one over there who will want you."

Hiccup just shook his head. He trusted her. He was beginning to believe her when she said he had worth. He could not believe her on this. The dragons accepted him. The Vikings did not. The dragons called him family. The Vikings did not and the one girl Hiccup wanted to notice him, to want him, seemed furious with him right then.

"We'll continue," Gyda said. "You'll see."


	15. Uh Oh

The images began again. Hiccup and Toothless were back in the cove. The saddle was laying on the ground and Hiccup scratched Toothless as the dragon arched into him. Hiccup lowered one arm and scratched under Toothless jaw. Toothless' eyes opened, rolled back, and he slump boneless to the ground. He sighed, eyes closed and jaw dropped open. Hiccup stared at his hands and then walked away.

The images changed. Now he stood in the arena. The Nadder was out again. She headed for Hiccup. He dropped the mace he held. The Nadder stopped, looking down at the weapon then up at Hiccup. She made no other move and did not growl or snarl. Astrid gave a battle cry. The Nadder turned. Hiccup reached up, scratching the Nadder's neck. She squawked. Hiccup moved his hand and hit the same spot he had hit on Toothless. The Nadder's eyes widen, rolled back and she dropped. Astrid stopped her charge, axe held up and she just stared at Hiccup.

The images changed again. Hiccup walked through a relatively crowded Great Hall. He sat down at an empty table only to jump as everyone but Astrid moved to join him. She slammed her tankard to the table and growled.

The images changed again. Toothless, saddled once more, chased a speck of light through a darkened cove. Fishlegs giggled and many Vikings stared at him.

"What? Toothless is funny and looks adorable."

Hiccup smiled as the images showed everyone what Toothless was chasing. He had found sunlight reflected off his hammer's head once when he accidentally dropped it. Now it proved to be a great toy for his new friend.

"Hiccup," Astrid began, "don't you have a curfew?"

"As long as I'm not causing problems, Dad doesn't care where I am."

"That is not true. I want you safe, son. Your trips into the woods will stop when we get home."

"Dad, I have explored the island three times in my life and you never once knew I wasn't home. I have camped out in the woods many nights and you never noticed. The only time you ever notice me is when you are yelling at me in front of everyone because of something blowing up. Half of those explosion were not mine, either. Not that you cared. I got the blame even though the twins did more damage than I ever did. The only other times you ever had time for me was when you needed your weapons repaired or sharpened."

"Hiccup, I am the chief. It is my job to lead that village and the tribe."

"Am I not part of the tribe, Dad?"

"Of course you are!"

"But not worthy of your time unless you want something from me or you want to yell at me over something?"

[Finally!] Toothless said. [Brother keep asking him that until he actually answers.]

"I don't think I want to know his answer, Bud."

Silence fell as Vikings and dragons looked between Hiccup and his father. Gyda wave a hand and the images began again.

/Meet the Terrible Terror./

At Gobber's voice, the Terror squeaked.

[It's me.]

He appeared at the bottom of the cage door, having gone through the feeding hatch. He stared around, licking one of his eyes.

/Ha, it's the size of my…/

Tuffnut's voice turned to a screech as the Terror pounced.

/Get if off! Get it off! Oh, I am hurt. I am very much hurt!/

[I didn't even break his skin,] the Terror said, looking up at Hiccup.

"I know," Hiccup said, smiling.

The images showed a speck of light catch the Terror's attention. He hopped off Tuffnut and chased the light. Hiccup, carrying a shield low over his knees, appeared behind him. He kept tilting the shield, causing the Terror to chase the light in a zig zag motion. He purposely kept walking forward at a slow pace until the Terror followed the light back into the hatch. Hiccup caught with his foot, keeping the small dragon from coming back out. He looked over his shoulder.

/Wow, he's better than you are./

Tuffnut's comment had Astrid glaring.

The images changed. An axe sailed through the air and embedded into a tree trunk. The tree sported more scars from other throws. Astrid yanked the axe free. She turned to throw it at another only to stop short. Hiccup stared at her, carrying another tailfin. He jerked and then fast walked around a boulder. Astrid gave chase. She hopped onto the boulder but could not see Hiccup on the other side.

[Brother, where'd you go?]

"There was an overhang at the bottom," Hiccup said. "It looked like some animal's den. I hid there until I her heard walk away."

[I am glad the den's owner was not home. Though by now you would have smelled like me. Most creatures will run from you and others will give you a wide berth.]

"Huh?"

[Prey will run from you. Those four-legged beasts with curled teeth and the ones that howl will leave you be if they are alone. A flock of each kind might attack. The bigger brown animals that eat fish and berries- if a mother with hatchlings came across you, she would leave you alone unless you were between her and her hatchlings. A lone male might attack you but only after he first made sure I was not in the area.]

"I wondered why the wildlife not taken in the raids would leave me alone. That cove is not that close to the village."

[All those animals knew I was there. They knew what would happen if they attacked a member of my flock. I would hunt them down and kill them.]

"Bud…"

[No, brother. If you were attacked, I would defend you even if it meant I killed your attacker.]

[As will we,] the other dragons, even Shadowfire, said together.

"You are their alpha now, Hiccup," Gyda said. "They would die and kill for you because they care about you. They want you safe."

Hiccup sighed then smiled. "Still not used to it."

Gyda pinched the bridge of her nose again before running her hand through her hair. "How I wish you never had to live the life you do. And how you have not snapped and killed them all in their sleep is a miracle."

"I'm no murderer."

Gyda smiled. "I know. Come, let's continue. My second favorite part is coming."

The images began again. Hiccup pulled a line along Toothless' side, attaching it to the metal rings around his forelegs. He then attached the line to a petal installed just before Toothless left leg. Toothless laid down, wolfing done another basket of fish. The images changed. Hiccup and Toothless flapped in the breeze. The images moved out and showed both were tied to a tree stump. Hiccup kept referring to a piece of leather where he drew positions of the real tailfin and wrote down different numbers on each small drawing. Toothless landed and looked up at his rider just as a strong gust of wind caught Toothless wings. The rope snapped and both boy and dragon tumbled backwards. Toothless ended up on his back and Hiccup end up on his hands and knees beside Toothless. Toothless rolled and stood, shaking himself. Hiccup lifted with him because the tether line did not release. Hiccup tugged on it, finding the hook bent closed.

/Oh, great./

The images changed. Berk glowed with torchlight in the dark of night. A guard meandered through the quiet streets. He spied Hiccup leaning against the side of one of the houses. The guard greeted him cordially as he walked pass. Hiccup waited until the guard had his back to him before stepping out of the alley. Toothless followed. The dragon tried to follow after the guard but Hiccup tugged him in the opposite direction. Toothless looked around as they entered the smithy, spying a bucket. He stuck his head in it only to snort and toss it aside. It crashed against a wall. Outside, Astrid, hearing the noise, turned towards the smithy. Inside, Toothless bowed his head while Hiccup used a knife to try pry the tether line loose. Toothless did not seem bothered by the sharp object Hiccup wielded.

/Hiccup?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooopise ;) :p


	16. The Wind's Warning

Both Hiccup and Toothless looked up at Astrid's voice.

/Are you in there?/

Hiccup jumped out of the closed window where Vikings left bent and broken weapons during raids.

/Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi./

That comment had the dragons, except for Shadowfire, looking at Hiccup in exasperation. Shadowfire had his head in Gyda's lap. Hiccup jerked at seeing the dragon was twitching. He looked up at Gyda.

"He's trying hard not to cackle."

Hiccup frowned. "I don't do well under pressure."

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. "You held up well to your father after the raid at the beginning of this."

"That's different. That's normal. I learned to deal with it. Other times and with other people..."

[We'll teach you, Alpha,] the female Gronkle said. [We'll show you how to stand and speak with confidence.]

Hiccup blinked. "Thank you."

"Wait, how did the dragon get away with mocking and laughing at Hiccup?" Snotlout demanded.

[I laughed because the action was funny,] Shadowfire said, lifting his head. [I did not seek to humiliate him just so I could be amused. He is not here for my entertainment. He is a living, breathing being and my alpha. I suspect, hatchling, you have caused many moments of embarrassment for him just so you could be entertained.]

Snotlout turned red then his eyes narrowed. "You called Hiccup youngling until you all bowed to him. You call Fishface youngling. You call me hatchling. I'm as old as Fishface and almost as old as Hiccup."

Shadowfire snorted. He tossed his head towards the other dragons. [They called Alpha youngling. I have always called him Alpha. Fishlegs is a youngling as he is not an adult. As for you,] Shadowfire lifted and lowered his folded wings in a perfect imitation of a human shrugging. [You act like a hatchling just released from its egg and demanding your own way, thus I will call you a hatchling. You wish to be called a youngling then grow up.]

"Hey! I am a warrior!"

The male Nightmare cackled. [No, hatchling, you are not. A warrior has no need to boast of his or her own deeds. Their actions speak for them.]

"I'll show you," Snotlout growled and stood.

Gyda snapped her fingers. Ropes snapped Snotlout's arms to his side and a cloth encircled his mouth. "I have little time or patience with your antics, Snotlout. The barrier remains thus you are not allowed here. And your voice is grating on my nerves right now. Besides we have more to see."

/Normally, I don't care what people do, but you're acting weird./

Astrid's voice pulled everyone's attention. Hiccup watched Toothless notice a sheep grazing on some grass near the smithy and groaned when the dragon moved and tugged the tether line. No wonder he started getting pulled back into the smithy and no wonder Astrid got more annoyed and suspicious.

/Well, weirder./

Before Hiccup could respond he was yanked fully into the smithy. Astrid jerked and rushed for the shutters. She opened it but found no one. Hiccup and Toothless raced between two buildings across the plaza from the smithy and jumped into the air. No cries of alarm echoed out of the quiet village.

Stoick groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I left ye to watch the village and ye didn't see a dragon walking around in it."

"Why would I t'ink ye son would have a dragon?" the guard countered.

Stoick grunted. "He won't for long."

Gyda stood and stepped around the male Nadder. "Fair warning, Stoick, take Toothless from his brother and lose your son forever. You claim to care for him, then prove it!"

"My son will not consort with devils."

"The only devils I see right now are a group of people who declare a child is a useless burden just because he did not turn out how they wanted him to. Those you do call devils have accepted your son as he is. The did not demand Hiccup be want they wanted. They have not withheld their care and affection because he is different then they are. They say he is one of them even though he is human and they are dragons. Their actions prove their words. Do yours?"

"He is my son!"

"And you don't show it! You have never _once_ let him know he is one of you! None of you have!"

"He would be one of us if he left those ideas behind!"

"So you put a condition on your love and care? He has to follow a path to gain your acceptance?"

"No!"

"You just said he would have to leave his ideas behind so he could be one of you. That's a condition he has to follow to gain acceptance in the tribe he was born into! You've just proved yourself to be a liar!"

Stoick stood. "I am no liar!"

"Yet you just lied."

"He is my son!"

"Have you ever shown him that? Has any of your actions ever proved your words to be true? I have no doubt that somewhere down very deep you love him. I doubt that you actually _want_ him. And guess what? So does he!"

Gyda grunted, turned and moved back to her seat. She sat down and Shadowfire immediately placed his head in her lap. Gyda began petting him. Toothless released Hiccup's tunic and he turned to glare at the dragon.

[It had to be said, brother. Your father has to choose between his pride and you. Your previous flock cannot survive as they are now.]

"If ye devils let us be, we could," Spitelout said.

Toothless never turned his gaze from Hiccup's. [Dragon attacks or not, there is an instability buried in your previous flock, brother. If it's not brought to light and corrected, they will fall.]

"What instability?" Hiccup asked.

"The one that allows grown men and women to think it is okay to shun and cast aside a child just because he is different," Gyda said slowly. "The one that allows grown men and women to turn a blind eye when that same child is abused and almost killed by bullies armed with daggers."

[She's right, brother. Your previous flock is heading for a storm and is ignoring the wind's warning.]

A staff tapping against a wooden bench had everyone looking at Gothi. She stood and scribbled something in the dirt. Gobber moved to translate.

"She says our heist- ow! Confounded woman. Ow! Stop hitting m- ow! Fine! She says our host and Toothless are correct. We as a tribe are to lead, to teach, to guide, but not demand. And a child should never be ostracized as they grow because none of us know the future the gods have for them. Only adults who defy the gods should be treated as outcasts."


	17. Heart Stopping Stunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ends in an odd place and that's due to it and the following chapter being technically one. The problem is this bit is 1552 words according to my word processing program and the next bit is 1486 words. Had I posted them together that might have been a bit much to read in one go. Now, I could be evil and just post one bit, but I'm gonna be nice and post both. Enjoy.

A deep silence fell over the cavern as Gobber looked up. Gyda tipped her head towards Gothi who nodded back at her. When Gobber returned to his seat, Gyda waved a hand and the images began again. They showed a lone, battered ship limp into port. Its belly sunk low in the water due to the amount of Vikings on its deck. Gangplanks extended bow and stern and those on the dock aided those on the ship to disembark. Gobber hobbled up as Stoick moved away from the ship after getting off it.

/Well, I trust you found the nest.

No even close.

Ah, excellent./

They walked in silence for a moment before Stoick spoke.

/I hope you had a little more success then me.

Well, if by success you mean that you're parenting troubles are over with… then.. yes./

Several villagers rushed down the ramps.

/Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!

Out with the old and in with the new, right?

No one will miss that old nuisance!

The village is throwing a party to celebrate!/

Stoick turned to Gobber.

/He's gone?

Hmm, yeah, most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.

Hiccup?

Who would have thought it, eh? He has a way with the beasts./

"Ye know, ye lot praised him when he started doing well in the arena," Gobber said. "But none of ye thanked him when he repaired one of yer tools or weapons. None of ye praised him for the construction of anything he made that ye all use. None, not even me, thanked him or praised him when the nails and hinges baskets were kept full."

Every Viking looked away. Gobber walked over to the barrier until he could see Hiccup.

"I have no right to ask ye forgiveness, lad," Gobber began. "I should've spoke' up before now. The lass and yer dragon are right. We shouldn't, I shouldn't, have let ye be shunned and abused." Gobber took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup heard the dragons chitter and chirp and heard Gyda hum as his jaw dropped. His eyes widen as Eydis stood and moved to stand beside Gobber.

"I am sorry as well, Hiccup. Your mother was my closest friend. I should have been there for you after..." She took a deep breath. "I can't change the past. I will change what happens now. I will no longer stand in silence when you need a voice to defend or praise you. I will no longer look aside when you need help. I know you probably don't believe me, but I vow it, upon my honor."

Toothless made a please sounding coo. The dragons echoed him. Gyda stared at Hiccup.

"It's your call, Hiccup," she whispered.

Hiccup stared at her then at the two Vikings. Silence followed, and it seemed as almost all of his tribe held their breaths. Hiccup smiled, slightly.

"I can't forget what has happened. I don't think I'll ever forget any of it. But I can start to forgive those who ask for it. Thank you."

"No, lad, thank you," Gobber said.

"Hiccup, when we get home, I can train you to fight as I taught Astrid. If you want to."

Hiccup's smile turned brilliant. "Thanks, ma'am."

Both adults returned to their seats. Gyda smiled.

"It's a start," she said before waving her hand once more. "Now, this is my second favorite part."

The images showed Hiccup and Toothless rise into the air. Hiccup checked several things on the saddle.

/Okay, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow./

Hiccup looked down at his cheat sheet.

/Here we go. Here we go. Position three, no four./

He looked over and down at the pedal, adjusting it before clicking it. Toothless looked under his wing at the tailfin before facing forward again and shaking himself slightly. They moved into an easy left bank and Hiccup tugged on his tether line. He looked over his shoulder as Toothless lazily dove.

/Alright, it's go time. It's go time./

Toothless leveled out of the dive, slightly diagonal of the water below him. The tip of his left wing dipped into the water as he flew. They headed for an arched sea stack.

/Come on. Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy./

They sailed through the arch, the tailfin hanging on.

/Yeah! Yes, it worked./

Hiccup spoke too soon as they clipped a sea stack.

/Sorry./

They veered right and clipped another.

/My fault./

Toothless grumbled and slapped him with an ear-plate.

/Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, no three./

Hiccup clicked the pedal, setting the fake tailfin into position. They rose. Toothless twirled, tongue out. Hiccup yelled in glee.

/Yeah! Go, baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my-/

The leather cheat sheet pulled free of its clip as the winds picked up.

/Cheat sheet! Stop! No!/

Hiccup frantically reached for the falling piece of leather. Toothless stopped flapping, either responding to the yelled word or the distress of his rider. They stalled and then fell. Toothless fell faster, causing Hiccup's tether lines to unhook.

/Oh, gods! Oh, no!/

The tailfin snapped closed. Toothless fell into a flat spin. He fought it, to little success.

/Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no… come back down toward me. Ow/

Hiccup reached. Toothless' tail cracked against him. Hiccup spun. They both fought to get back to each other. He tried once before successfully snagging the saddle. He pulled himself into it. He reattached the tether lines. He pulled, clicking the tailfin open. Toothless stopped spinning but still fell, fast. Toothless' wings and fins flared, vapor trailing off the tips. They still fell. Hiccup held the flapping leather, but a maze of sea stacks loomed behind it. Toothless shrieked.

Hiccup tossed the leather. He leaned against Toothless back. They entered the maze. Hiccup clicked the pedal. They zigged and zagged through as if they were one entity, Hiccup instinctively knowing how to position the tailfin. They cleared the last sea stack and hit open sea and air. Hiccup looked back then forward and threw his hands into the air.

/Yeah!/

Toothless gave a happy cry and shot a blue-purple fireball. It detonated just before they flew through it. Hiccup's arms and shoulders fell.

/Come on./

The images changed. Hiccup's face was covered in smoke. His hair swept back. Several giggles filled the cavern. A retching sound echoed and the images showed Toothless spit a fish head onto the stone by Hiccup. He stared at Hiccup only to have Hiccup hold up a fish skewered onto a stick.

/Uh, no thanks. I'm good./

Toothless shrugged and went to return to his own pile of fish. Several squawks echoed as four Terrors landed. Toothless snarled and pulled his pile of fish closer to him. A green Terror grabbed the fish head. An orange one tried to snag a bite. The green one snapped at it. The orange one squawked, bobbing up and down. The green went to all fours, hissing. The orange one ran just as the green one shot flame.

Toothless watched until one of his fish began to walk away from the pile. He snagged it, revealing another green Terror pulling it. Toothless snapped his neck left, snatching the fish from the smaller dragon. He swallowed it whole and then laughed tauntingly at the Terror. The Terror spat scales then went to all fours. Toothless stared, eyes half-lidded, as the Terror opened its mouth. Before it could spit fire, Toothless shot a small fireball straight down the Terror's throat. It puffed up as smoke escaped its nose. It fell face first before standing and walking away as if drunk. Hiccup chuckled as it walked near to him.

/Not so fireproof on the inside are you? Here ya go./

The Terror squawked as Hiccup tossed him his fish. The Terror gobbled it down in a few gulps. He looked up as Hiccup settled against Toothless' side. The Terror approached slowly, moving to Hiccup's left. It nosed under Hiccup's arm and curled up at his side. Hiccup began petting it and it fell asleep.

/Everything we know about you guys is wrong./

The male Nadder made a distressed coo. [Oh, I think I just aged several seasons in one. Alpha, do you and your brother often do heart stopping stunts like that?]

His question had Gyda and Shadowfire cackling. The Nadder stared at them.

[Do I want to know?]

"Nope," Gyda said, cheerfully.

[Why do I have a bad feeling about this?] the female Gronkle asked, looking up at Gyda.

Gyda's cackles became giggles. Shadowfire laid his head onto the bench and Hiccup could see tears rolling down the dragon's cheeks. Gyda also had tears. He frowned. He had heard of laughing until one cried. He had never seen it before. He wonder just what they knew. Gyda winked at him and pointed to the image walls. They showed Hiccup sitting at his desk. He had his head on folded arm, flicking his charcoal stick up the desk. Stoick forced his way in the door. Hiccup jerked to his feet, pushing drawings of Toothless and his tailfin to the side.


	18. They Are Listening

/Dad! You're back!/

Hiccup kept moving parchment and then reached to close his journal. Stoick seemed to not notice.

/Gobber's not here so…

I know. I came looking for you.

You did?

You've been keeping secrets./

Hiccup slumped.

/I have?

Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?

I don't know what….

Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.

Oh?

So, let's talk about that dragon.

Oh, gods. Dad, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how…/

Hiccup's voice trailed off as Stoick began to laugh. Hiccup stared, baffled.

/You're not upset?

What?! I was hoping for this!

Uh, you were?

And believe me it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. Or mount a Gronkle head on a spear./

Hiccup's face fell.

/What a feeling!/

Stoick finished speaking laughed. He clapped Hiccup on the shoulder hard enough Hiccup fell into some baskets behind him. Stoick continued, undisturbed.

/You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me. Oh, Thor almighty!/

[How dare he?!] Toothless snarled.

A sound copied by the rest of the dragons. Though that stopped when the sound of skin hitting skin with force echoed in the cavern. Everyone turned, finding Eydis standing in front of Stoick. His head turned to the right and a red hand mark on his cheek gave evidence to the noise. Stoick lifted his head, staring at the woman in disbelief.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Eydis spat. "How dare you say that to your son?! Valka must be weeping in Valhalla at how you have failed to raise her son!"

Stoick just stared at her. Gyda nudged Hiccup and gestured to the rest of the tribe. Gobber, Gothi, Byrnjar, Astrid, Fishlegs, his parents, and a sizable amount of the tribe glared at Stoick. Hiccup glanced between those glaring and Gyda, eyes wide and jaw slackened.

"They are finally seeing what they were willfully blind to. What they allowed to fester in that blindness.

[It's about time!] Toothless stated. [Also, I like that woman. If her hatchling takes after her then I will have no objections to your mate-hood with her, brother.]

"Huh? Toothless!"

[What? I wouldn't.]

Hiccup just lowered his head, knowing it was red as fire. He heard Gyda snicker softly.

"Ma'am," Gyda said, standing and moving around the male Nadder. "Can you please sit back down? There is more to see."

"She should be 'anged. Strikin' a chief."

Gyda turned to face the speaker. "She is free to slap anyone who insults Hiccup. The lot of you could have done with more getting slapped before now. You wouldn't be in this spot then. Now, shut up, Mildew or I will gag you."

"I'm an elder. I got me rights."

"On Berk," Gyda said. "You are not on Berk now. Here, in my home, you have whatever rights I give you. And right now, it's the right to shut up. I suggest you use it or find yourself being forced to shut up. Look at Dogsbreath and Snotlout. The same will happen to you. While I feel pity for Stoick, I despise you. Do not push me."

"Wat? Ye git yer devil spawn to eat m-"

Mildew's voice cut off as a piece of cloth violently gagged him. Ropes bound his hands.

"No one touch him," Gyda ordered. "I gave a vow I would not kill any of you in order to relay this message to you. I will keep that vow but cross me and I will make you wish for death." Gyda turned back to Astrid's mother. "Please. There is more to see."

Edyis stared at Gyda then turned to Stoick and gave a dismissive snort. She then walked back to her seat beside her husband. Gyda moved back to her seat and waved a hand. The images began again. They showed Stoick grab a stool and sit down.

/Ahh, with you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about./

Hiccup stared at his father. Stoick scooted closer, a look of joy on his face. It slowly fell as silence continued to reign. Stoick coughed, turning left and producing a helmet.

/Oh, I brought you something./

One of the two horns curving out from either side of the helmet had twisted. Stoick twisted it back into place before handing it to Hiccup.

/To keep… keep you safe in the ring.

Wow, thanks.

Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate./

Stoick stopped, rapping his knuckles off his own helmet and Hiccup stared as if seeing his gift in a new, and uncomfortable, light.

/Matching set. Keeps..keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've kept your end of the deal./

Silence fell again. Hiccup sat the helmet down on the desk then gave an elaborated yawn and stretched.

/I should really get to bed./

Stoick stood and both began speaking over each other again. Stoick finally left the tiny room and knocked over several weapons as he left the smithy.

"So that's why all those were down," Gobber exclaimed. "Took me almost an hour to find and put them all back. Lad, why didn't ye?"

"I slept there and left before you got to the smithy," Hiccup said.

"Again?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup shrugged. Gyda stood and moved around the female Gronkle. She faced everyone. Gobber and Hiccup stopped talking.

"I removed you from Berk just before the next lesson," Gyda said. "As we have caught up, what you will see from now on will be the future." She smirked. "Well, the future for you lot. For myself and Shadowfire all the images have already happened."

"Huh?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut slapped him. "She's from the future, you nitwit."

"That's not possible," Fishlegs exclaimed. "Is it?"

"How else would she know all of this?" Astrid questioned.

Fishlegs paled. "You have a point," he whispered. "It still hurts my mind thinking of that." He looked up and jerked. "Uh, should Snotlout look that red?"

Gyda looked over and sighed. She snapped her fingers and the ropes disappeared. Snotlout ripped the gag off his mouth. He took several deep breaths then glared at Gyda.

"I will kill you."

Gyda just stared at him, unconcerned. Shadowfire, though, lifted his head, raised his wings, and snarled.

[Try,] he growled, staring at Snotlout.

[Hatchling,] the male Nightmare said. [Never, ever, threaten the mother of a dragon. Never threaten any members of a dragon's flock actually. You will live longer.]

Gyda walked over and placed a hand upon Shadowfire's neck. He curled his head down, laying his chin and under-jaw along her back.

"My son," she said, petting his neck. He purred. "Let's continue watching the rest. Snotlout's threats are harmless."

[I know, but he-]

"Snotlout is not him, dear. And he is not here. We are safe."

"Who is he and why you not be safe if he was around?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll explain later, my friend. It has no bearing on this."

"Gyda, is someone trying to kill you and Shadowfire?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda sighed. "In a way. I will tell you all about it. I promise. For now, we should continue."

Hiccup stared at her for several heartbeats then sighed and nodded his head. She stepped away from Shadowfire, who stared at Snotlout. Gyda move to regain her seat. Hiccup jerked.

"Wait," he said. "What about Dogsbreath and Mildew?"

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Can you free them?"

Gyda's nose crinkled and she sighed. "Ugh, fine," she said. "But only because you asked."

She snapped her fingers again. The bindings from Mildew and Dogsbreath disappeared. Mildew glared at her. Dogsbreath made a move to walk towards the barrier. He stopped short as Astrid's father stood in his way, arms crossed.

"Don't boy," Brynjar said. "Sit down. And if you _ever_ raise a blade against Hiccup again you will not have to worry about the chief. You will deal with me." The man turned to Mildew. "Insult or speak to antagonize Hiccup anymore and _I_ will gag you."

"I am an elder!"

"You could be Odin for all I care. Leave Hiccup alone." Brynjar turned towards Hiccup. "I am sorry, as well, lad," he said.

"Thank you, sir."

The man tipped his head and moved to sit back down. His wife smiled at him and patted his hand. Hiccup heard Gyda give a please sounding hum. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup.

[They are seeing, brother. They are listening.]

"The storm you mentioned?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes. Some are hearing the wind's warning and trying to turn. If more begin to see and hear, then the storm can be adverted.]


	19. Let Me Show You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nice last time. Not so this time ;) :P

Hiccup saw Gyda wave her hand before he could reply to Toothless. The images restarted. The Gronkle hovered around the arena. Several half walls were set up as barriers. Astrid ducked behind one, finding Hiccup already there. She glared him.

/Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing./

She rolled away, leaving Hiccup by himself.

/Please, by all means./

He stood, looking up to find his father watching him from the crowd gathered around the ring. The Gronkle flew by and spotted Hiccup. She headed straight for him. Astrid, not knowing, ducked behind another barrier.

/This time. This time for sure./

She rose. She yelled. She sprang over several barriers. Her axe elevated to strike. She froze. Hiccup stood next to a downed, but still alive, Gronkle. The crowd cheered. Astrid, furious, began screaming curses and slinging her axe around. A loud clanked quieted most of the noise. Stoick stepped forward, next to Gothi.

/Wait! Wait!/

Hiccup move to leave.

/So, later./

Gobber grabbed the back of his tunic.

/Not so fast.

I'm kinda late…/

Astrid laid the top of her axe against Hiccup's neck just as Gobber sad him back down.

/What? Late for what exactly?/

Hiccup never got to answer Astrid as his father's voice boomed over the arena.

/Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided./

Gobber moved behind Hiccup and Astrid. He held his stump, a tong attachment fastened on, over Astrid. Gothi shook her head. Gobber frowned. He lifted his arm over Hiccup, point down at him. Gothi smiled, nodded her head, and pointed at him. The crowd roared. Gobber backed away as the other teens closed in on Hiccup.

/Oh, you've done it. You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!/

Hiccup was hoisted upon Fishlegs' shoulders as everyone but Astrid cheered. Hiccup, halfheartedly, lifted his arm.

/Oh, yeah. Yes. I can't wait. I am so…/

The images changed. Hiccup now stood in the cove, a basket tied to his back.

/… leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever./

Hiccup sat the basket down and opened it. He heard the sound of stone against iron. Astrid sat upon the rock above him, sharpening her axe. Hiccup jumped up and back.

/Argh! What the… what are you doing here?/

Astrid tossed the stone and twirled her axe before hopping off the rock.

/I want to know what's going on./

She advanced upon Hiccup.

/No one just gets and as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?/

Hiccup backed away and circled to the left in an effort to avoid her. She followed.

/Uh.. training?/

Astrid snatched at his harness.

/It better not involve… this.

I know this looks really bad, but you see… this… uh/

A rustle interrupted them. Astrid tossed Hiccup to the ground and moved to investigate. Hiccup jumped up, trying to block her.

/You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making… outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here you go./

Hiccup grabbed her hand, placing it upon his harness. Astrid bent his hand back, driving him to the ground.

/Argh! Why would you do that?/

Astrid looked at him.

/That's for the lies./

She dropped the pommel of her axe onto Hiccup. He yelped, his feet shot up but the images did not show where she hit him.

/That's for everything else./

A low growl filled the cove. Hiccup, still on the ground, moaned.

/Oh, man./

Astrid walked away, towards the growl. Hiccup slowly got to his feet. Astrid gasped as the shadows of the tree shifted to reveal Toothless staring at her. She spun, slamming Hiccup to the ground.

/Get down!/

She sprang to her feet. She faced Toothless, who now was snarling and advancing.

/Run! Run!/

She lifted her axe. Hiccup pounced. The axe flew from her grip. He held up a hand. Toothless skidded to a stop.

/No. It's okay! It's okay!/

Astrid, having tripped backwards when Hiccup pounced, stood.

/She's friend./

Toothless snorted. Astrid stared. Toothless pressed forward. Hiccup gripped his head.

/You just scared him.

I scared him?! Who's him?/

Hiccup released Toothless. He gestured to the dragon and then to Astrid as he introduced each of them.

/Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid./

Toothless snarled, baring his teeth. Astrid backed away, spun, and ran.

/Da da da...we're dead!/

Toothless shuffled and spun to head back to his sleeping spot. Hiccup stared after him.

/Where do you think you're going?/

The images changed. Astrid ran through the forest. She jumped over a log and kept rising.

/Oh, great Odin's ghost. This is it./

Hiccup and Toothless flew to a tall tree growing on the rim of the cove walls. Toothless dropped Astrid onto a branch and then gripped the top. It bent under the weight, dangling Astrid over the pond in the cove.

/Hiccup! Get me _down_ from here!

You have to let me explain.

I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say!

Then I won't speak. Just let me show you./

Hiccup extended his hand.

/Please, Astrid./

She glared at him and the dragon. She looked down then climbed onto the branch. She swatted Hiccup's outstretched hand. Toothless snarled at her. He did allow her to climb onto his back. She settled behind Hiccup.

/Now get me down.

Toothless, down. Gently./

Toothless released the tree and rose slightly. All the dragons snickered at the look on his face.

[This is gonna be good,] the male Nightmare said.

All the dragons began to giggle as Toothless held still long enough for Hiccup to reassure Astrid.

/See? Nothing to be afraid of./

The chuckles became loud cackles as Toothless shot straight up with a snap of wings. Astrid screamed, fighting to hang on.

/Toothless! What's wrong with you?! Bad dragon! He's usually not like this. Oh, no./

Toothless closed his right wing. He rolled, plummeting towards the ocean upside down. Astrid continued screaming. Toothless dove into the water. Rose. Dove again.

/Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!/

Toothless launched skyward again and then began corkscrewing.

/And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile./

A flicker of giggles erupted at Hiccup's bland, monotone voice. The giggles stopped as Toothless shifted into a flat, downward, spiral. Astrid gripped Hiccup, having finally securing herself.

/Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!/

Toothless looked back. He shifted out of the spiral. His wings unfurled to their full length. The ride instantly calmed. Toothless lazily rose. Astrid's eyes opened as the dragon flew through the air. Astrid released Hiccup, lowering her legs from the death grip around his waist. Toothless flew slowly through the clouds. Astrid looked around in awe. She reached up as Toothless neared a cloud. Her hand trailed through it. Toothless made a slow roll and then flew through the cloud. Below the sun had been setting. Above night shown. The stars sparkled. As they flew the Northern Lights erupted across the sky. Toothless angled down. Now night had fallen and Berk shown from a dragon's point of view. Astrid gasped and snuggled closer so she could place her chin on Hiccup's shoulder. Toothless flew through the calm night.

/Alright. I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's….amazing./

She reached down and patted Toothless' neck.

/He's amazing./

[Of course I am,] Toothless said, earning a snort from Hiccup and Gyda.

"Silly reptile," Hiccup said, right before Astrid in the images continued speaking.

/So what now?/

Hiccup groaned.

/Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill…/

Astrid stopped then whispered.

/…. kill a dragon.

Don't remind me./

A strange noise began to build. Toothless jerked, ear plates raising and eyes slightly becoming slits. The dragons watching, except Shadowfire, began to whimper and tried to make themselves appear smaller. Toothless, in the images, suddenly rolled right and dove.


	20. Beard of Thor!

/Toothless! What's happening? What is it?/

Toothless barked and slapped Hiccup with an ear plate. Out of the fog a Nightmare appeared, a whale clutched in its talons.

/Get down./

Hiccup and Astrid pressed against Toothless. He flew left but a Nadder emerging from the fog checked him.

/What's going on?

I don't know. Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, bud./

More dragons appeared, soon filling the whole view. Hiccup and Astrid looked around. All the dragons carried food.

/It looks like they're hauling in their kills.

What does that make us?/

Hiccup could not answer Astrid. The dragons all banked and dived in and around the sea stacks. The emerged at the base of a towering mountain. The dragons rose and entered an opening high up the mountain. Toothless flew in as well. The dragons headed over a pit of molten lava even as the dragons watching began to cry in fear. The Vikings looked between the images and the cowering dragons in silent confusion.

/What my dad wouldn't give to find this./

Toothless peeled away from the other dragons. He landed on a ledge, hiding behind a column of rock. They could still see as all the dragons flew over the pit, dropping their kills into it before heading to other parts of the nest.

/It's satisfying to know all our food has been dumped down a hole.

They're not eating any of it./

A lone Gronkle slowly flew over the pit. It dropped a single, small fish, before scratching its ear like a dog. Its shoulder's slumped and the dragons watching, except Shadowfire, whimpered loudly, as a growl echoed from the lava. Other dragons in the images recoiled as a gargantuan head rose out of the smoke and fire. It snapped the Gronkle in one bite before lowering once more.

"Bread of Thor!" Gobber exclaimed.

"What is that?!" Stoick yelled.

/What is that?/

Both Stoick and Astrid went unanswered. The monster stopped, taking a deep breath. One eye zeroed in on Toothless and his riders. The monster roared. Dragons took flight.

/Alright, but, we gotta go. Now!/

Toothless surged away. He joined the storm of fleeing dragons. The monster lunged. It caught a passing Zippleback. Toothless raced back to the cove.

/No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them./

Astrid bounced off Toothless' back as soon has he landed. She headed for the cove's exit.

/Let's find your dad.

No, no! Not yet./

Hiccup moved and blocked her.

/No, they'll… they'll kill Toothless. Astrid we have to think this through carefully.

He turned and walked back to his dragon.

/Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing Vikings have been after since we first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?

Yes./

Astrid blinked and stared at him.

/Okay. Then what do we do?

Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.

Okay./

Astrid slugged Hiccup's arm.

/That's for kidnapping me./

Hiccup held his arm and looked over his shoulder. Toothless lifted his head from the pond and snorted before returning to drinking. Hiccup turned back to Astrid. She hesitated a moment then grabbed the front of Hiccup's tunic. She yanked him close and kissed his cheek.

/That… that's for everything else./

With that she turned and ran out, but not before waving at Hiccup. He stared after her, unmoving. Toothless walked up and warbled.

/Oh, what are you looking at?/

[And that, whatever she did, is a good thing among humans?] the Terror asked. [The mouth to face part. Not the hitting part. He kinda did deserve that. He did kidnap her after all.]

[The mouth to face thing is a good thing,] Shadowfire replied, a chuckle in his voice. [A very good thing. It is a sign of affection. Like when we nuzzle our flock-mates.]

[And Alpha says she's not his mate,] the Terror continued.

[Brother?] Toothless asked when Hiccup did not comment. [Brother?!]

Hiccup jerked. "She listened to me," he whispered.

[Huh?] Toothless asked.

"I said 'yes' and she listened. She didn't tell me what I should say or think. She just listened and didn't tell me my plan was wrong or not the way it should be done."

Gyda sighed. "Would that you never had to live a life where someone listening to you surprises you more than someone kissing you on the cheek."

Hiccup looked at her, still slightly out of it. "No one's listened to me before, not even Gobber. No one's cared to."

[Hey!]

"Bud," Hiccup said, turning back to his dragon brother. "Before today, I didn't know you actually understood every word I said."

Toothless sighed. He leaned over and nuzzled Hiccup. The Terror nuzzled him as well. The female Nadder and the female Gronkle rubbed against his legs. Gyda placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"There is more to see," she whispered.

Hiccup nodded. Gyda waved her hand and the images began again. Hiccup frowned. The images showed the dragon arena but set up as if there was a festival going on. Banners and flags flapped in the breeze. Vikings surrounded the ring. Stoick stood on the platform, elevated above the Vikings.

/Well, I can show my face in public again./

The Vikings in the images laughed along with Stoick. The Vikings watching stayed silent. Many lowered their gazes to the floor. The dragons that could turned to face Stoick. Hiccup saw the glare on Toothless face and imagined the others had similar. Given their actions throughout this whole thing, he would not doubt it.

/If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being well...Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied'm to a mast and shipped'm off fer fear he'd gone mad! And you know it!/

More laughter from the Vikings in the images. More silence from those watching. All the dragons began to growl.

/But here we are. And no one is more surprised../

The images shifted, showing Hiccup on the ramp listening to everything his father said.

/...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking! Today, he becomes one of us!/

The Vikings in the images cheered. The ones watching, except for a few, shifted uncomfortably. Gyda stood, surprising Hiccup. She moved through the dragons arrayed behind them without a word. Hiccup looked up at Shadowfire who only tossed his head in the direction of the image walls. Hiccup turned back in time to see Astrid walk up behind himself.

/Be careful with that dragon./

Stoick moved to his seat above the Nightmare's pen.

/It's not the dragon I'm worried about.

What are you going to do?

Put an end to this. I have to try./

Hiccup faced Astrid.

/Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless.

I will. Just promise me nothing will go wrong./

Hiccup merely stared at her. Gobber walked up.

/It's time, Hiccup. Knock'm dead./

Hiccup entered, putting on his helmet. The crowd cheered. Hiccup walked to the weapon rack and selected a dagger. The images shifted to show Stoick who muttered.

/I would've gone for the hammer./

The images returned to Hiccup. He took a deep breath.

/I'm ready./

The log lifted. The crowd fell silent. The door caught fire and burst open. The Nightmare, also on fire, barreled out. The crowd roared and jeered. The Nightmare ran up the side of the ring. It hissed and spat fire. Vikings dove aside. The Nightmare stopped at the apex of the chain dome covering the arena. He curled his neck back. He spotted Hiccup. He lowered to the arena floor in front of Hiccup. The crowd went quiet. The Nightmare advanced. Hiccup dropped his shield and dagger to either side as he backed away. He held out his hands. The Nightmare paused.

/What's he doing?

The Nightmare eased closer.

/It's okay. It's okay./

The Nightmare snorted at Hiccup and tossed his head. Hiccup reached up, grabbed his helmet, and tossed it down.

/I'm not one of them./

Gasps and murmurs flowed through the crowd. Stoick's eyes narrowed.

/Stop the fight.

No. I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them./

The Nightmare eased forward. Hiccup's hand rested a hair's breadth from the dragon's nose. Metal striking metal with force had everyone on their feet and paws. Vikings fell into defensive stances, even without weapons. Dragons, except Shadowfire, roared.

"Interesting how a sudden, unexpected noise has you lot on the defensive."

Everyone turned, finding Gyda standing behind the gathered Vikings. She held a one-handed war hammer. It rested against a metal bar. Her gaze lifted and harden into a glare.

"Stoick, above everyone else, remember what you just felt and how you reacted."


	21. Thank You

The hammer and bar disappeared. Gyda walked through the barrier, heading back to her seat.

"It didn't shock you," Tuffnut said.

Gyda stopped as she reached the male Nadder's side. She stared across and then shook her head. "No, it did not. Do not try to cross it though. It will shock you."

"I don't believe you," Snotlout growled, standing.

Before anyone could say or do anything, he ran forward, swiping at the barrier with one hand, as if to swat it aside. His yell of pain had everyone holding their ears. Gyda sighed. She walked over to the barrier then looked at Gothi.

"I have a room you can take him in order to treat his injuries."

Gothi nodded before pointing at Spitelout and Gobber. Both men got up and moved to help Snotlout, who was holding one hand, to stand. Gyda walked the length of the barrier. Gothi, the men, and Snotlout followed. Before they reached the back of the cavern, Gyda paused, staring at Spitelout.

"Be warned, try anything, and you will join your son."

"He won't, lass," Gobber said. "Even without me hook, I can still take'm."

"I give you my word," Spitelout said. "I will not try anything. You warned him and he did not listen. It is his own fault."

Gyda nodded. She looked back at Shadowfire. "Son, take Hiccup and the dragons out the west exit. Berkians," she added, looking at the Vikings. "Wait here. The barrier will remain. Once I get them settled, I will come back. While Gothi treats Snotlout, I will take you to a place where you can eat. Then we'll finish watching the tale."

With that, Gyda snapped her fingers. The barrier flared. The part between Gyda and the Vikings with Snotlout pulled back, split and ran to either side of the room. It still remained between the Vikings and Hiccup and the dragons, but now it separated Gyda, Spitelout, Snotlout, Gobber, and Gothi from everyone. Hiccup stared. Gyda had stood up for him. She called him friend. She told him had worth. Gobber and Gothi were not a threat to her, he knew that, but Snotlout and his father were another matter. Even with his uncle's promise, Hiccup worried.

[Alpha,] Shadowfire said. [Do not fear for my mother's safety. She is not without a means to defend herself. Come, I shall take you all to a place where we can get some food. I do not know about you all, but my belly is ready to sue my muzzle for non-support.]

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

Shadowfire giggled. [Sorry. It is something I hear Mom say often. It means I am hungry.]

"Oh."

"Wait," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Astrid stand and walk down the barrier to where Gyda and the others still stood. Gyda, having stepped near to an archway, paused and moved back to the barrier.

"Yes?"

"I want to go with Hiccup and the dragons," Astrid said, earning gasps from the others in the tribe.

Gyda's head tilted. "Why?"

Astrid turned around, looking back towards Hiccup. He stood near to the back of the group of dragons, watching.

"Hiccup," Astrid began. "I am sorry. I was wrong. I should have stood up for you. I should have spoken up for you." She turned back to Gyda. "I want to go with him because I see he is right. I want them to know I support him. May I?"

Gyda looked up at Hiccup. "It is your call, my friend."

Hiccup blinked. He glanced at Toothless who moved around the Zipplebacks to come stand at Hiccup's side. Toothless gave a gummy smile.

[I will stand by whatever you decide, brother.]

Hiccup smiled and faced Gyda. "Let her through."

Gyda nodded. She walked through the new barrier line until she stood opposite Astrid with the original line between them. She stuck her hand through the shimmering light.

"Grab my hand and do not let go."

Astrid did.

"Walk forward."

Astrid did and though the barrier crackled, she did not cry out in pain. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief when she made it through entirely. Gyda smiled and released Astrid's hand. Astrid nodded before walking towards Hiccup and the dragons. Hiccup met her halfway, Toothless and the Terror to either side of him. He smiled when she did nothing more than glance at the dragons, even when the others gathered close to both of them.

[Come on, Alpha, Lady Alpha,] Shadowfire said. [If you will all follow me.]

"Lady Alpha?" Astrid asked.

[You did give Alpha that human sign of affection,] the Terror said before he nuzzled against Astrid's leg.

"Uhm," she said, looking down, then to Hiccup's surprise, she knelt and scratched the side of the Terror's head, earning a coo from the dragon.

She stood and stared at Hiccup then looked up at Shadowfire.

"Where is this place you are taking us?"

Shadowfire laughed before he walked around and headed for a darkened area opposite from where they stood. As he neared, torches flared and revealed a massive archway. Torches flared down its lengths. He curled his neck, looking back at them.

[This way.]

He walked into the archway. Hiccup and the other followed. They soon came to another cavern. The dragons, except Shadowfire, cheered. Hiccup looked around and saw four large basins filled with various fish and one filled with a myriad of rocks. The dragons stared at them, licking their lips. Hiccup chuckled as he and Astrid moved aside. The dragons looked at Hiccup then towards the basins. Hiccup frowned, tilting his head.

[You are Alpha,] Shadowfire said softly. [They will wait until you eat before they do, unless you direct them to go ahead.]

Hiccup blinked. "Oh, no, go on, guys. Don't wait on my account."

The dragons cooed and all headed over to the basins. Hiccup watched them, smiling, before remembering that he was not alone. He turned, finding Astrid looking around the room. He watched her quietly, still in awe that she would apologize and join him. She turned and Hiccup felt his face warm. Now that they were here and the dragons busy, he had no idea what to say or do.

"I am sorry, Hiccup."

"You said that already."

"But you didn't say anything about it."

Hiccup sighed, looking away. Just barely in his presence and she was annoyed once more. Could he actually do anything right? He flinched when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Sorry. That was harsher than I wanted it to be. It's.. I'm not..." Astrid stopped and took a deep breath. "I trained to protect the tribe. To protect the island. I was to regain my family's honor after Uncle Finn." She paused. "I trained to guard against the dragons but I failed to see the threat inside."

Hiccup stared at her. "Inside?"

Astrid tipped her chin towards Toothless, who was helping the Terror get some fish from one of the basins. "He and Gyda were right. Even if the dragons stopped raiding us tomorrow, we'd not survive."

"Why do you believe that?"

"We have fought too long and too hard, Hiccup. Without the dragons to fight against," she shrugged. "Who else would we fight? The rest of the Archipelago? Each other?" She paused. "I fear it would be each other and that you'd be one of the first to fall."

Hiccup blinked. Her words were surprisingly deep and he found himself admiring her more than he already did. Snotlout would not have come to any conclusion she just posed. The twins would not either. Fishlegs might but he would not speak up. Astrid; her mind was sharp and her will strong. She would state what she felt, no matter who or what stood against her. While he hoped and prayed the last line meant more than what she would ever want it to be, he was touched she cared enough to worry about him. Very few people did.

"Hiccup?"

He jerked, realizing he had been staring at her in silence. His cheeks burned and he ducked his head.

"Sorry," he said, softly.

Astrid sighed. "Stop, please. You have nothing to apologize for. I should have known you'd take a moment to think over my words. You don't act without thought, unlike most of the tribe."

"Astrid," Hiccup began, with a great deal of hesitation. "Uh..what… what happens now?"

Astrid stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not going to ask your forgiveness, Hiccup. I don't deserve it. I am going to make it up to you. I will help Mom train you, if you want and I will keep you safe from everyone."

"Uh,.. could….uh, uhm, could we start with.." Hiccup stopped, blushing and looking away.

"Hiccup?"

"Can… can I call you friend now?"

Astrid blinked then looked down at her feet. Hiccup jerked, backing away.

"Sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

He made to walk away, certain her annoyance was beyond her wish to be anywhere near him at that point. A hand on his arm had him freezing.

"You want to call me friend?" Astrid asked, softly. "Even after all I put you through? Even after I failed to keep you, a fellow tribe member and my chief's son, safe?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, still looking away from her. He did not want to see her pity when she tried to gently refuse. "I've always wanted to call you friend."

There was silence for several heartbeats then Hiccup blinked when Astrid stepped in front of him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hiccup stared over her shoulder, frozen and unsure what to do. No one willingly hugged him. No one wanted to ever get that close. He spied Toothless and Shadowfire watching. Shadowfire grinned, set back on his hindlegs and brought his forelegs up. He then curled them in toward each other, as if grabbing something close to him. Hiccup blinked. Toothless shook his head before lifting his wings and curling them forward and towards each other. Hiccup realized what they were trying to tell him and blushed. He slowly brought his arms up and encircled Astrid's frame. When she did not jerk away or push him away, he relaxed and placed his chin upon her shoulder.

"No," he whispered. "Thank you."


	22. I Got This Feeling

He pulled back slightly when Astrid stirred. Her face was flushed and she wordlessly stepped away to face the other end of the room. Hiccup looked over to the dragons. Toothless and Shadowfire had been joined by the female Nadder. All three smiled in their own ways and the Nadder actually turned her head and winked at him. Hiccup felt his face warm. The three made their way over while the rest still ate. The Terror, lounging along the lip of one of the basins, chirped and followed the three back to Hiccup and Astrid's sides. He nuzzled against Hiccup's leg.

[That was great!] he said. [Thank you, Alpha.]

"I didn't get the food," Hiccup said.

[You let us go ahead and eat. Now you and Lady Alpha should eat too.]

"She.. she's not..." Hiccup began but a chuckle from the archway had him stopping.

They all turned, finding Gyda and Fishlegs standing there. Hiccup tilted his head as both made their way into the room. Fishlegs stared at all the dragons, jerking his gaze from one to the other as a bee flew through the air.

"Best to let the dragons call her what they will," Gyda said as they walked over. "They will continue as they want anyways. Stubborn beings, these dragons."

[Like humans aren't,] Toothless muttered.

Gyda laughed then gestured to Fishlegs, who still looked at the dragons. "He asked to accompany me after I showed the Berkians to their food. I told him he'd have to ask you if he could stay."

"Me?" Hiccup asked. "Why me?"

Gyda smiled. "Have you not figured out that this whole thing is for you, my friend?" she asked, gently. "And do you still not see that I will do as you say?"

"Huh?!"

"Hiccup, my friend, were you to ask, I'd follow you to the edge of the world and beyond. Which, given that the world is round might make that difficult, but I'd still do it."

Hiccup blinked. "The world is round?"

[Only you, brother, would ask about the world when the mage who brought us all here swears her allegiance and her obedience to you.]

Hiccup turned to Toothless, frowning. "Mage? She said she wasn't a witch."

"A mage and a witch are two different things," Gyda said. "I am a mage, but I am no witch."

"What's the difference?" Hiccup asked.

"The actions each will take and not take. The schools of magic they choose to learn and use."

"Are witches evil?" Hiccup asked.

"Not all of them. Some are. Some are neutral. Some are good. It depends on the beliefs of the individual. This is the same for all races and beings of this world. Now, have you and Astrid eaten?"

"You didn't ask about the dragons," Hiccup said.

Gyda snickered. "You would have let the dragons eat before you, Hiccup."

"She knows you well," Astrid said, an odd tone to her voice.

Hiccup snorted though he wondered why Gyda stared at Astrid and why the female Nadder shook her head. He watched Gyda glance towards the back of the cavern.

"Come, there is food on the table back there. Gothi said it will be a bit before she is finished with Snotlout. I suspect she is prolonging it just to teach him lesson. Either way, we have time."

She led the way to table. To Hiccup's surprised she pointed to a chair that if this was in the Great Hall would have been his father's seat. He stared at her, blinking. Gyda snorted.

"The dragons call you Alpha," she said. "I have told you I'd follow your lead. You are shocked that you would be given the chief seat?"

"It's your home, not mine."

"Heh, please sit, my friend. It is yours by right."

Hiccup grunted but at Toothless nudging, moved to the chair. Hiccup's jaw dropped and his cheeks burned when Gyda gestured for Astrid to sit in the chair that would have been his mother's had this been in the Great Hall and his mother still alive. Astrid stared at her but Gyda just smiled and pointed to the chair. Hiccup's cheeks got warmer when Astrid grunted but sat down in the chair. Gyda then looked to Fishlegs but pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup frowned but Fishlegs nodded his head.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs began, looking down, "I'm sorry. I have no excuse. No one should have been treated as you were. I won't ask for forgiveness. None of us should ask you for that. We should be actually making it up to you. And I will. I promise, Hiccup."

Hiccup stood up and moved to Fishlegs' side. He placed a hand on the larger teen's shoulder. Fishlegs looked up.

"Thank you," Hiccup said. He looked at the table then at Fishlegs. "Do.. you.. do you want to stay?"

"Can I?"

Hiccup smiled. "Sure."

"Thank you. Oh, Hiccup, it's so amazing that you befriend Toothless. To study a dragon that close. To fly. How did it feel?" Fishlegs looked at Toothless. "Does the fake tailfin slow you any?" His lifted his gaze to Shadowfire. "And you.. I've never seen or heard of one of you before. How do you fight? Do you have a shot limit?"

"Fish," Hiccup said, chuckling. "We should eat and get back. I'm sure Gyda has more to show us."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Gyda snickered. "Why don't you take the seat on Hiccup's other side, Fishlegs? I shall sit by Astrid, if she does not mind."

Astrid frowned. "I don't," she said, again with an odd tone to her voice.

Gyda nodded her head. Hiccup moved back to his seat and Fishlegs moved to the one to Hiccup's right. Gyda moved to the left and sat on Astrid's left. Hiccup stared at the food arrayed in front of him and gasped. He recognized most of the dishes offered but one had him stumped. It looked like strips of yak meat with chopped up vegetables laying on a bed of brown rice. Hiccup had seen rice before at a chief's gathering his father once took him to. The resident chief boasted that his men had taken the rice from traders far to the east. Hiccup remembered only that the chief's son would not let him have any. Gyda seemed to enjoy the dish as she made herself a bowl of it. She looked up and grinned.

"It's called stir fry," she said. "It's quite good and is my favorite."

[Mom?]

Everyone turned to Shadowfire.

[While you all eat, can I show them my favorite song?]

Gyda began laughing. "Have you been hoping we'd take a long enough break so you could ask me that?"

[Yes.]

Gyda snorted, shaking her head. "Ask Hiccup, son. He might not wish music while he eats."

Shadowfire looked at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup blinked, glancing between Gyda and Shadowfire.

[Can I, Alpha? Can I, please?]

Hiccup could not help but laugh. Shadowfire reminded Hiccup of the many times he had been eager to show off something. Given how many times he had been denied the chance, Hiccup found he did not want to say no, even if he wanted to ask Gyda more questions and wanted to speak with Astrid and Fishlegs.

"I'd love to hear your song," Hiccup said, smiling.

[Yay!]

Shadowfire moved to the other wall and used his nose to tap something square and shiny looking on another table. Soon sound filled the small room. Hiccup looked around, trying to find the bard. Gyda pointed at the thing Shadowfire tapped.

"It's a called a stereo," Gyda said. "It's playing the music. Now, just watch. You all are in for a treat. Shadowfire likes to sing and dance along with song."

"A dragon that dances?" Fishlegs asked, sounding giddy at the prospect.

Shadowfire moved to the floor in front of the table and looked over at the other dragons who were standing rather close.

[Can you all give me some space?] he asked.

The other dragons seemed confused but moved to the side of the room, though where they could still see. Shadowfire began to bob up and down and to either side in time with the beat. Hiccup found himself bouncing in his chair. Astrid tapped her fingers on the table and Fishlegs giggled as Shadowfire flared his wings and kicked his legs in a rhythmic, alternating pattern. A male voice filled the cavern, singing about a feeling he had inside his bones. Shadowfire sang along and danced and twirled around the open area in front of the table. Gyda, giggling, gestured to the food.

"Eat, and watch, my friends."

They did so and Hiccup could not remember a time when he had laughed and enjoyed a meal with others before. Too soon the song ended and Shadowfire walked back over to the stereo thing, tapping it with his nose again. Hiccup's eyebrows lifted as Shadowfire dropped to his belly and slunk close to the table. The other dragons murmured. Astrid and Fishlegs watched. Gyda kept eating, not paying attention to her son. Hiccup frowned as Shadowfire stopped at the table and lifted his head just high enough that his eye could been seen, as he had his head curled right. He stared at Gyda, who still did not seem to notice him. Hiccup glanced at Astrid and Toothless then to Fishlegs. Each one looked as confused as he felt.

"Uh, Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

"He wants me to sing a song with him," Gyda replied, still eating. She looked up and snorted. "Guys, please eat. Shadowfire, I believe Hiccup has some questions. We should let him ask before we have to return."

Hiccup frowned as Shadowfire grunted. The dragon moved back from the table and lifted his head. Gyda stood and moved around the table. Shadowfire lowered his head when she lifted her gaze.

"I know you want them all to hear that song, but we really don't have the time." Gyda placed her forehead against Shadowfire's. "As soon as Gothi is finished and everyone has ate, we must let them see the rest of the message."

[I know, Mom,] Shadowfire said, softly. [I understand.] He lifted his head and looked at Hiccup. [Thanks, Alpha, for listening to the other song.] Shadowfire tilted his head. [Mom, Alpha, may I take the dragons to the courtyard while you all talk and eat?]

"Courtyard?" Hiccup asked.

"A field outside the cave system. The dragons can have a chance to fly and stretch their wings."

Hiccup frowned, looking at Toothless.

[I know what you're thinking, brother, but if we go out I will not care if the others fly even if I can't.]

[We will keep Protector company,] the female Nadder said.

Hiccup looked at Gyda and nodded his head. Gyda smiled. Shadowfire cheered and moved to the wall behind the basins.

[This way,] he said.


	23. Questions and Answers: Some

The other dragons glanced at Hiccup, who nodded again, before moving to follow Shadowfire out another archway. Soon it was just humans in the cavern room. Hiccup looked down at his plate. Not having Toothless with him felt strange. Having humans who wanted to sit and eat with him felt stranger. He was not sure how to act or what to say. He looked up when Gyda sat back down.

"I'm sure you have questions," Gyda said.

Hiccup took a deep breath. He did but was not sure where to start. He looked down at his plate again. He took a bite of his yak chop, gathering his thoughts.

"Oh," Fishlegs said, "Hiccup, may I ask a question?"

Hiccup looked over and nodded his head. That would work. It would give him time to think.

"Are there more dragons like Shadowfire?" Fishlegs asked looking at Gyda.

"Yes. He's kind is quite common," Gyda said.

"What's his shot limit? What does he fire? Flames? Ice? Lighting?"

Gyda giggled. "Never change, Fishlegs," she said. "Shadowfire's kind do not actually have a shot limit like you know it. They can get tired and can't shoot for a while, but that's it. And he actually shoots fire."

"You said you are a mage," Astrid began. "What does that mean?"

Gyda tilted her head. "I'm not sure I understand the question."

"I trained to be a fighter so I could protect my tribe and my village. You are a mage. What does that mean? What do you do? Do you protect a tribe or a village?"

"Ah," Gyda said. "I just learned because I had the ability. I'm not required to defend anyone as I'm not part of the official forces that are charged with such. If I see someone in trouble and none of the official defenders are around, I'm free to step in. I have before, twice."

"But you said you got Shadowfire's egg back from the ones who killed his parents," Astrid pointed out.

"Shadowfire's parents nested on my family's land," Gyda said. "They have since my family first placed a home there. My ancestors have known Shadowfire's ancestors since then. The people who killed his parents were poachers. I caught them before they left the boundaries of my family's land. The law gives me the right to fight them, if I can. I did and rescued Shadowfire's egg. I found his parents when I got back to the nest."

Hiccup frowned, his eyes narrowing. "They killed his parents and took the egg?"

"Yes. Dragon eggs are worth a lot to many people." Gyda's eyes hardened. "Some use the egg. Some try to dominate the dragon that hatches."

"You said you are from the future," Hiccup said. "I thought with you having raised Shadowfire that meant people and dragons were not at war anymore."

Gyda sighed. "Some things change while some things remain the same. I can't say anything more on the future of the war. The message you are watching reveals that."

Hiccup grunted but nodded his head. He understood even if it annoyed him to not know. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"You said you are the gods' messenger. Why did you agree?"

That had bugged him the entire time. When she spoke of the gods she did not seem to follow them. He had to know why she agreed. Gyda's face fell slightly before taking a deep breath.

"As you see the message is how I saw it for the first time. It is one of my favorite tales and for a long time it was believed to be just a tale. A story told but one made up. It was learned not too long ago that it was in fact a tale of our past. Before we learned that truth, myself and my grandmother watched it. It was one of the last times we were together before she passed away. You and Toothless were our two favorite characters. When I was approached to be the messenger I didn't have to think too long or hard before I accepted."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. The future knew his tale. They saw what Gyda was showing them. That alone made Hiccup feel odd. His tribe seeing what he had done was one thing. Total strangers seeing it was another. He could see it as both Astrid and Fishlegs realized what Gyda was saying. Fishlegs blushed and ducked his head. Astrid's faced harden and she looked away. Hiccup saw her fists clench and knew she was angry but did not want others to know. He fought an urge reach over and comfort her. He doubted she would welcome the action.

"They know everything?" Fishlegs asked in a small voice.

Gyda blinked and shook her head. "Only what you see, Fishlegs."

Hiccup jerked. "You mean the part about Dogsbreath and that dagger?"

"Not known," Gyda said. "The tale known to us starts just as you saw it start. Dogsbreath attacking you was not known to us."

Hiccup grunted. He jerked when Astrid place a hand on his arm. He looked at her and blinked. Her eyes were narrowed and the hand holding his arm twitched, squeezing it.

"He will never harm you again, Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup stared at her, jaw slightly dropped. She sounded angry and he was not sure who it was directed to. He looked down at her hand, also in shock that she willingly touched him. Astrid released his arm and he found he missed the touch. Astrid looked down at her plate for a moment, then looked back up to Gyda.

"You did not seem surprised about Dogbreath's attack even though you did not know about it."

"I always believed that Hiccup was abused and tormented as he grew up even if the tale started with the raid where he shot Toothless down. Vikings were never known for being kind beings."

"But you believed my tribe would actually listen to the message?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda took a deep breath. "I hoped your tribe, tired of the years long war, would be opened to see the tale and learn where they erred. I did not expect Toothless to bring up Dogbreath's attacks or for Gobber's comments about you not being able to lift a hammer or throw a bola to lead to the knowledge you were not taught how to fight. I suspected the not being taught to fight though. You and Astrid have a similar build, yet she could fight. And I know anyone can be trained to wield a weapon if the teacher has the patience to actually teach and the student the will to learn." Gyda shook her head. "I did not expect the full truth of my suspicions on that though."

"You said you despise Mildew," Fishlegs said in the silence that followed Gyda's last comment. "Why?"

"I can't say as that is part of your futures."

"Did you make those benches appear under Snotlout and Mildew on purpose?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda grinned. "Maybe."

"Given that you said you despise Mildew, I get him, but why Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"Dogsbreath was not shown in the tale, at least he was not named, but Snotlout was. As you see him is how we were introduced to him. I disliked his attitude from the get go and knew he needed to be knocked down a peg or two. He will pay a price for his foolish pride if he continues on the path he takes. He is probably paying part of it right now. I doubt Gothi is gentle in her treatment of his wounds."

"You said you would tell me what the cost of foolish pride is," Hiccup said.

"Aye and I will, but at the end of the tale you are watching."

"Even if I ordered you to tell me before it ended?"

Gyda lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head. "If you ordered it, I would tell you. As I have stated, I will do as you ask. I respect you enough to submit myself to your leadership. Do you order me to tell you?"

"No," Hiccup said. "You promised to tell me later. Ordering you to do so now would mean I don't trust you and you've done nothing to make me distrust you."

Gyda smiled. "And that is why I will follow your lead, Hiccup. And why those dragons called you Alpha."


	24. Invisible

Everyone turned at the sound of tiny feet scurry down the arched corridor leading to the room. Hiccup gasped at seeing another dragon he did not know enter. Gyda hummed.

"I see," she said. "Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, meet Frostfire, my oldest son. Frostfire, well, you know who this is," she added grinning.

The blue and white Terror-sized dragon snorted before moving into the room and climbing onto the table. He was careful not to disturb any plate, bowl, or tankard. Hiccup blinked when the dragon flared his wings and bowed.

[Greetings, Alpha, Lady Alpha, Elder Fishlegs,] Frostfire said. [I am honored to meet you. I apologize for not being here when you first arrived. I only just retuned from my mate-hood flight.]

"Elder Fishlegs?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Gyda.

"Not answering," Gyda replied.

"You said Frostfire is your oldest?" Hiccup asked, head tilted.

"Yep."

"How did that happen?" Fishlegs asked then jerked. "Oh, that was rude. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Gyda said. She then sighed. "The same poachers that killed Shadowfire's blood parents killed Frostfire's. Frostfire hatched first, thus he is my oldest."

"Ah." Hiccup looked to Frostfire. "You said mate-hood flight. What is that?"

The other dragons returned from the courtyard right then. They had been conversing in the Old Tongue but went silent upon seeing Frostfire. Toothless moved to stand behind Hiccup's chair. The Terror hurried over and jumped on the table beside Frostfire. The other dragons, except for Shadowfire, arrayed themselves in a circle around the table.

[Who are you?] Toothless asked, staring over Hiccup's shoulder at Frostfire.

[My older brother,] Shadowfire replied walking over to the two Gronkles who moved aside and let him into the circle. [I see you have returned. Did you have fun?]

Hiccup blinked when Frostfire coughed and sat back on his haunches, looking anywhere except Shadowfire. Shadowfire began to chuckle.

[So, when do I get nieces and nephews?] he asked.

[Ahem, I doubt Alpha would want to know about that while he is eating. Show some respect.]

"Actually, I'd love to know," Hiccup said smiling.

Frostfire stared at Hiccup and Hiccup had to laugh at the look on his face. The tiny dragon looked exactly like Toothless when he asked him who would get his fish earlier.

[Yep, still plays dirty when he wants to,] Toothless muttered.

It seemed that was the signal the other dragons were looking for. They all relaxed and did not stare at Frostfire as if he was a threat. Hiccup found himself not sure how to take that. He saw Astrid frown thoughtfully out of the corner of his eyes and looked over. She was staring at the dragons as well. He wondered if she had noticed their aggressive stance melt as they were introduced to Frostfire and learned he was family to Shadowfire. Frostfire sighing pulled Hiccup from his thoughts.

[As you wish, Alpha,] Frostfire said. [My mate-hood flight is the trip all who have a mate-hood ceremony take at the end of the ceremony. My ceremony was a month ago and I and my mate just returned to find Mom leading Elder Gothi and two of your flock to one of the guest rooms.]

Hiccup jerked when the other dragons, Toothless included, gave loud cheers. Their following offers of congratulations overlapped each other but Frostfire seemed to hear and understand each. Hiccup looked over his shoulder. Toothless smiled and tipped his head towards Gyda. Hiccup looked at her.

"Uh, hmm. Mate-hood ceremonies are like weddings for dragons who mate for life," Gyda said. "Frostfire met his lady when he saved her from a pack of wolves."

[The two were instantly smitten with each other. It was rather sickening.]

[Hmph! Just you wait, little brother. You'll meet a lady and then you'll see.]

"So mate-hood is marriage for dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes," Gyda said, head tilted as if she was confused by something.

Hiccup felt his face warm, remembering how many times the dragons had made a reference to him and Astrid and the term mate-hood. He refused to look at Astrid and breathed a silent thank you to whatever god was listening when Fishlegs actually squealed and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, to have parchment and charcoal right now," Fishlegs said. "This needs to go into the book of dragons. And you, Frostfire, what are you? What class? Do you have a shot limit too? Do you breathe fire or poison or ice?"

[Wow,] Frostfire said. [How are you not passing out? You spit those questions out in one breath.]

Fishlegs jerked. "I.. I don't know. I just get excited about dragons and I've gotten to meet two new ones. And got to be near ones I've read about and they're not trying to eat me."

The dragons all gave their views on that statement by gagging.

[You may have fish in your name,] Toothless said, [but we'll stick to real fish thank you.]

"By all means," Fishlegs said. Then looked to Frostfire. "But still what is your species called and what class are you in?"

Frostfire looked to his mother, head tilted. Gyda smiled and nodded. Frostfire looked back to Fishlegs.

[Which would you prefer? The dragon name for my species or the human one?]

"Both, please."

[The dragon name is Tiny-icespitter. The human is Ice Terror.]

"You spit ice?" Hiccup asked.

[A cone of small ice shards, actually. It doesn't go far but no one likes getting hit by it.]

"Yeah, I might live in a land of almost perpetual winter, but I'd rather avoid getting shot at by an ice dragon for as long as I possibly can," Hiccup said only to frown when Shadowfire and Frostfire winced.

"Hmm, Terror's are in the Stoker class," Fishlegs said before Hiccup could ask. "I don't think any ice breath dragons are in the Stoker class."

"Fish, we are not from the archipelago," Gyda said. "The dragons here aren't classified like the ones near to Berk."

"Oh. Well, I'll have to put you and Shadowfire in the book of dragons when I get home and figure out what class you both are best suited in."

[Oooh, I get to be in the books of dragons,] Shadowfire said in a sing song voice.

[Both of us do, ya goofball.]

[I am not a goofball, short legs.]

"Boys, be nice to each other."

[Yes, Mama,] Shadowfire and Frostfire said in unison, which earned several snorts from the dragons still arrayed around the table.

"Where is your mate?" Hiccup asked Frostfire. "If you don't mind my asking."

[I don't mind, Alpha. My mate went to our small den after we met up with mom. Would you like to meet her?]

"Please," Hiccup said.

Frostfire bowed his head. [As you wish, Alpha. I shall return shortly. Oh, and Mom, that elder of Alpha's flock said she was done. Well, she used that stick of hers and Gobber translated her drawings. He seemed to get one or two wrong as she hit him with the stick.]

"Thank you," Gyda said as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Toothless laughed.

Hiccup often wondered if Gothi misspelled words on purpose just to annoy Gobber. He had no trouble reading Gothi's runes if he ever had to step in and translate for the mute elder. Frostfire left as Hiccup was imaging Gothi laughing at Gobber's attempted translation of her intentional mishaps. Gyda speaking pulled him from his thoughts.

"Gothi and those with her will return to the Berkians. I will give them some time to get some food before I go see if they are done. We shall resume watching the tale when they are."

[Still no time to sing?] Shadowfire asked, looking at Gyda.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow then snorted. "You are like a bulldog on a bone, son." Gyda looked over at Hiccup. "If he wishes it, son. But only if he wishes it. And it will be after your brother has a chance to introduce Palewing."

Shadowfire looked over at Hiccup. [Alpha?]

Hiccup heard Toothless snort before the dragon decided to comment. [You might as well, brother. He seems to have his heart set on you hearing this.]

Hiccup glanced at Astrid then Fishlegs. He did want to hear the song, but they may not. They might have more questions for Gyda. To his surprise both nodded their heads when he looked at them.

"I would like to hear the song," Astrid said.

"Me too," Fishlegs added.

Hiccup just stared for several heartbeats but then looked at Shadowfire and smiled. "Alright. After your brother introduces us to your- wait. What's the term for the mate of a sibling?"

[Same as humans, Alpha,] Shadowfire said. [Sister-in-law.]

"Ah, okay. After your brother introduces us to your sister-in-law, we'll hear your song."

[Yay! Though it's not my song. I just heard it and immediately thought of you each time I listened.]

"And Gyda will be joining you?" Hiccup asked. "You and your mother sing together often?"

[Aye. Mom taught me to sing. She would be humming or singing softly while she did chores or studied for her mage training. I started humming and singing with her while I was still a youngling. She did not stop me. She encouraged me to keep singing, though I wasn't very good at the beginning.]

[Practice make perfect,] the female Gronkle said. [My mother would say that often while teaching myself or my siblings to fly.]

[Mine did too,] the female Nadder said. [I think all mother say that or something similar while teaching their young.]

Hiccup felt a stab of pain at that comment but forced himself to push it aside. His mother had not because she could not. She had been taken in a dragon raid when he was still a baby, or at least that was the gist of what Gobber had told him. His father would never answer him when he asked where his mother was. His father would just leave the house whenever Hiccup brought the topic up. Hiccup soon learned not to speak about his mother when his father was around and soon dropped the subject entirely when Gobber would not go into details and none of the other adults would even stop to listen to his questions. Hiccup saw Astrid look at him out of the corner of his eye but thankfully Frostfire and another, darker blue dragon with a very pale blue wing returned before she could say or do anything. Hiccup was unsure how he knew Astrid would speak or act though. He left that alone for now as well. Frostfire and Palewing were on the table and Palewing was bowing to him.

[Greetings, Alpha,] Palewing said. [My mate said you wished to meet me. I am honored you would.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Uh, thanks." He looked at Gyda. "How come she, Frostfire, and Shadowfire knew the dragons would call me Alpha?" he asked. "Or is that part of our future and you can't say?"

Gyda frowned. "Hm, partially yes and partially no," she said. "The official version of your tale goes one way. The truth, I have learned, went another. I can't explain better than that until we finish watching the tale."

Hiccup grunted, still annoyed but still understanding. He looked back at Palewing and smiled. "I see how you got your name," he said. "Your colors are beautiful."

Palewing chirped. [Thank you, Alpha. The paleness of my wing is a blood trait of my previous flock.] She looked at her mate and giggled. [I hope it continues with our own hatchlings.]

[Yes!] Shadowfire said. [I get nieces and nephews,] he said in sing-song voice.

[When the times comes, Shadowfire,] Palewing added.

[Aww, man. So close.]

Everyone laughed at Shadowfire who just shook himself slightly and then joined in.

"Alright, son," Gyda said as the laughter petered out. "I promised. Let's sing Hiccup that song."

[Oooh,] Frostfire said. [We came back at the right time, my love.]

[Yes. I love listening to them sing together.]

Shadowfire gently nuzzled Palewing before smiling at Gyda. Hiccup's jaw dropped when the dragon began to sing. He knew Shadowfire had sung along with the song he danced to earlier, but the male singing had been louder than Shadowfire. Now, Shadowfire had no one to compete against and Hiccup was amazed at how well the dragon sang. Then the words began to register, and Hiccup began to squirm. It seemed as if the song was made to be sung to someone who felt they were invisible to others and ran too close to Hiccup's past feelings. When Gyda joined Shadowfire in parts, Hiccup found himself lost both in pain of his past and in how freeing the words were to him. As Shadowfire sang a line about a friend waving a flag, Hiccup turned to Toothless. Toothless smiled and nuzzled Hiccup. The song ended not long after that and Shadowfire stared at Hiccup.

[The song is right, Alpha,] he said. [You're not invisible and the pain you felt because you thought you were will become invisible in time.]

Hiccup had no reply except to nod his head. He had no words and his tongue felt tied.

"I will go see if the Berkians are finished eating," Gyda said, standing. "I will return."

With that she left the room. Hiccup watched her leave, still stuck speechless by the song. He saw Astrid frown before she turned away and resumed eating. He heard Toothless sigh and turned back to face his dragon brother. Toothless just shook his head before tipping it towards Shadowfire. Hiccup turned. Shadowfire looked sadden. Hiccup blinked before bouncing out of his chair. The dragon had sung the song for him because he thought of Hiccup each time he heard it. Hiccup knew he should give Shadowfire more than just a nod of his head. Hiccup rounded the table and without caring grabbed one of Shadowfire's forelegs. The dragon stood too high for Hiccup to hug him like he did Toothless but Hiccup was not about to let that stop him. Shadowfire jerked and looked down.

[Alpha?]

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you finished," Hiccup said. "Your singing was beautiful but the song… it.. it hit a bit too close. I was speechless because no one has ever said something like to me, much less sung it to me."

Hiccup felt Shadowfire's other foreleg curl around his back before he felt the tip of Shadowfire's muzzle graze the top of his head. Shadowfire began cooing. Hiccup smiled and hugged Shadowfire's foreleg tighter before releasing the dragon and stepping back. The other foreleg fell away and Hiccup looked up to see a smiling Shadowfire.

[Thank you, Alpha.]

"Thank you," Hiccup countered just as Gyda returned.

"The Berkians are finished and returned to their benches. It's time, Hiccup."

Hiccup paused. Out there his tribe sat and while some apologized and seemed to accept him, many did not. Hiccup was not sure what the rest of the images would show. He had a feeling the images to come would not be pleasant and was not sure he truly wanted to see. He caught sight of Toothless walking to his side and looked over. Toothless snorted and tossed his head towards Gyda and the archway. Hiccup took and deep breath and nodded. He looked back at the dragons, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

"Come on, guys, let's go finish watching those images."

Astrid stood and moved to Hiccup's other side. Fishlegs stood as well but stared at the dragons as he moved and ended up running into Astrid. Fishlegs squeaked and hurriedly stepped back.

"Sorry," he said.

Astrid stared at him and then shook her head. "Shouldn't look at the dragons and walk at the same time, Fishlegs. You're less likely to get hurt or hurt someone that way."

"They're just so fascinating."

[I like Fishlegs,] Toothless said. [He knows the truth of dragons. We _are_ fascinating to behold.]

Hiccup snorted. "Silly reptile," he said before everyone followed Gyda and Shadowfire back to the main cavern.


	25. On With The Show

Hiccup felt his tribe staring at them as they moved towards the bench and paused. He felt Toothless nudge him and looked over. Toothless smiled at him. Hiccup returned the smile. They walked on. Gyda snapped her fingers and the bench extended. Gyda then turned to Hiccup and gestured to the bench. Hiccup frowned. Gyda snorted.

[Brother, she's letting you pick where you wish to sit.]

"Oh."

Hiccup moved, sitting on the left side of the bench, away from the barrier. He wanted Toothless to sit beside him and knew it would unnerve his dragon brother to sit close to the barrier. Toothless moved back to his spot by the bench. Gyda looked to Astrid and gestured to the bench. Hiccup heard Toothless snort softly. He did not have a chance to ask as Astrid sat down beside him. He stared, speechless, barely noticing when Fishlegs sat on Astrid's other side. Gyda walked in front of them and faced his tribe.

"I hope the food was sufficient," she said before looking at Snotlout. "And I hope your hand heals well. We shall return to the message now. It will restart with Hiccup in the ring with the Nightmare. Do remember the sound you heard and the reactions you had. They are important."

Gyda turned, sitting back down, on Fishlegs' right side. The dragons all moved to their spots, though the female Nadder now sat in front of Hiccup and Astrid. The female Gronkle claimed the spot in front of Fishlegs. The male Gronkle lay in front of Gyda. The Terror returned to Hiccup's lap. Frostfire climbed into Gyda's lap. Palewing looked up at Fishlegs, head tilted.

[May I sit in your lap, youngling?] she asked.

"Yes," Fishlegs squeaked.

Palewing carefully climbed up and curled up in Fishlegs lap. Hiccup watched, smiling as Fishlegs began to gently pet her, earning a delighted coo from Palewing. Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup, his jaw dropped. Hiccup nodded his head, knowing what Fishlegs was feeling. The rest of the dragons arrayed themselves behind the bench with Shadowfire once more sitting behind his mother. Gyda looked around and then snapped her fingers.

The images restarted. Stoick stood, slamming the hammer onto the arena's chain dome. It bent under the force of his fury.

/I said stop the fight!/

The Nightmare's eyes slitted. He snapped at Hiccup. Hiccup screamed. He ran. The Nightmare flamed the area Hiccup had been standing. He chased after Hiccup.

The images shifted. Toothless' ear plates stood on end. He jerked awake from his nap. The images moved back to the arena. Hiccup scrambled to avoid the irate Nightmare. Stoick pushed Vikings aside, heading for the ring entrance. Astrid gripped the bars of the gate.

/Hiccup!/

She ripped an axe off the wall and levered the gate up. She squeezed through. The images shifted to show Toothless trying to climb out of the cove. He failed twice then his claw dug into the lip. The images returned to the arena. Hiccup continued to run from the Nightmare. He tried to grab a shield. The Nightmare tipped the weapon rack over. Hiccup bolted. The images showed Toothless tearing through the woods. The images returned to the arena. Stoick yanked the first gate up. He descended the ramp. Astrid, now in the ring, yelled for Hiccup. She kicked up a hammer. She hurled it. It cracked the Nightmare's skull. The Nightmare faced her. Stoick reached the second gate.

/This way!/

Hiccup and Astrid raced for the exit. Stoick pulled Astrid out. The Nightmare spat fire above Hiccup's head. He ducked, moving away. The Nightmare caught him, trapping him in his talons. A piercing roar echoed.

/Night Fury! Get down!/

Toothless bounced over Vikings. He blasted the chain dome. He dove into the hole. Through the smoke everyone watched Toothless battle the Nightmare. They rolled. The Nightmare snapped at Toothless. Toothless, on his back, clawed and then kicked the Nightmare off. The Nightmare circled, snapping at Toothless. Toothless, now on his feet, snarled. He swiped at the Nightmare. The Nightmare relented and ran away. Hiccup jumped up, grabbing Toothless.

/Alright. Toothless, go. Get out of here./

Vikings poured into the ring. Toothless snarled. Stoick grabbed an axe and advanced.

/Stoick no!/

He did not listen to Astrid.

/Dad! No! He won't hurt you!/

He did not listen to Hiccup. Vikings surrounded Toothless. He fought them off with his wings and tail.

/No. Don't. You're only making it worse!/

Stoick lifted the axe. Toothless met his charge. They rolled. The axe flung from Stoick's grip. Toothless stared down. Gas built in his throat.

/No!/

Toothless swallowed the gas, looking at Hiccup. A Viking punched him. They ripped him off Stoick and pinned him. Astrid grabbed Hiccup, pulling him back.

/No! Please… just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him./

Stoick stood. A Viking handed him the axe. He stared at Toothless before shoving the axe back.

/Put it with the others!/

Gyda held up a hand. "Hold a moment, Mrs. Hofferson. You all need to see what comes next. Stoick, pay attention, please."

Hiccup blinked. Though she said please her tone held a growl. Hiccup leaned forward. Gyda just pointed to the walls. He turned back. The images showed Stoick tossing Hiccup to the Great Hall floor before slamming the door partially closed.

/I should have known. I should have seen the signs.

Dad.

We had a deal!

I know we did.. but that was before.. ugh, it's all so messed up.

So everything in the ring. A trick? I lie?

I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me. Be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless!

The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!

He was just protecting me. He's not dangerous!

They've killed hundreds of us!

And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring back enough food, they'll be eaten themselves! There's something on their island, dad. It's a dragon like-

Their island? So you've been to the nest?

Did I say nest?

How did you find it?

No.. I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the nest./

Stoick straighten. His eyes narrowed. Hiccup jerked as Stoick stomped towards the door.

/Oh, no! No, Dad, no!/

Hiccup chased after him.

/Dad, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen./

He grabbed Stoick's arm.

/Dad, please. I promise you can't win this one. Dad, for once in your life will you please just listen to me?!/

Stoick threw Hiccup to the floor. He spun, glowing down at him.

/You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son./

Stoick turned and headed for the door, bellowing.

/Ready the ships!/

Stoick stopped on the steps just outside the Great Hall. He shook himself and walked on. Hiccup, watching, dropped his head. He heard several stomping feet and felt the Terror leave his lap. He looked up, finding all the dragons, except Shadowfire, Frostfire, and Palewing standing in a line down the barrier wall. Toothless stood in the middle across from Stoick.

[Were this barrier not here,] Toothless growled, [we would kill you.]

Hiccup went to stand but Astrid placed a hand on his arm. He stared at her. She shook her head. Hiccup glared at her. He had to stop the dragons. Astrid shook her head again. She stood and moved around to stand near to Toothless.

"Can you all please go back to Hiccup?" she asked softly. "He needs you."

Toothless curled his neck and stared at her for several moments before he nodded his head. He gave a strange sounding warble-hiss and walked back to Hiccup. The other dragons followed him. Astrid turned and stared across the barrier at Stoick.

"Why would you hit that bar, chief? Why would you put Hiccup in that much danger? He had that dragon calm. How did you not see that? No one was in danger until you spooked the Nightmare. How could you endanger us? How could you endanger your son?"

"Not his son no more!" Mildew crowed.

"Shut up, old man!" Byrnjar growled.

Astrid did not blink or turn her gaze from Stoick. "Why, chief?"

Stoick did not answer her. Astrid shook her head and moved away from the barrier. She walked back, sitting beside Hiccup once more. She placed a gentle hand upon Hiccup's arm.

"Even if this comes to pass," she said, "I am following you."

Hiccup sat, stunned and unable to speak. Her comment meant she would exile herself before letting him leave Berk alone. He could not believe it. Gyda speaking made Hiccup grateful. He had no idea what to say to Astrid. A simple form of spoken gratitude was not enough to convey all he felt.


	26. I Saw Myself

"Stoick, please watch," Gyda said. "Watch and see what foolish pride costs. What _your_ foolish pride costs."

She waved a hand. The images showed various Vikings moving ship parts and supplies down the walkways. Then every ship Berk had appeared in the docks below. Vikings stowed arms and supplies on board. Toothless, a muzzle around his mouth and standing on a platform with iron bars arched over him, was secured with a thick wood and iron collar. He thrashed and Vikings backed away. They returned and he was lowered to the deck of Stoick's ship. Stoick watched as the dragon was secured before looking up. Hiccup stood on one of the walkways not far from Gothi and two children.

"He shouldn't be dere. He's disowned."

Brynjar stood, shoving aside Vikings. Mildew yelped, falling. Brynjar stared down at him, shaking his hand slightly.

"Keep yer trap shut or I'll shut it permanently."

"Chief!" Mildew cried though the cry seemed garbled.

Stoick stood, walking over. He stared down at Mildew for a long moment then dragged the old man to his feet by grabbing Mildew's tunic. Stoick lifted Mildew until they stood nose to nose.

"Speak once more about my son and I'll put yer head on a pike."

Mildew gulped. Stoick tossed him aside before facing and glaring at Dogsbreath. "When we return, you and I will discuss my son and daggers, boy."

Stoick then walked over to the barrier. "I am sorry, son."

Hiccup stared at him. He glanced at Toothless, who bared his teeth at Stoick. Hiccup then looked at Astrid, who stared at Stoick with an unreadable expression. Hiccup leaned forward, looking at Gyda. She gestured back at him. Hiccup looked at his father, sighed, and tipped his head forward once. He would accept his father's apology, but he was unable to speak or even attempt forgiveness. He felt numb and his brain had shut off. Nothing, not even a sarcastic quip, came to mind. Stoick sighed then looked at Gyda.

"You were right, lass. Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. There is more to see and I fear none will like it. Please return to your seat."

Stoick nodded before looking back at the tribe. Many glared at him. Many stared at the floor. Hiccup heard his father sigh and watched him as he slowly made his way back to his bench.

/Lead us home, devil./

Hiccup turned back, hearing his father speak from the images. They showed himself standing on the walkway as the ships left the docks. Even when the waters around Berk were free of ships, Hiccup remained on that walkway. Astrid appeared next to him.

/It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father. Your tribe. Your best friend.

Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone.

Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?/

Hiccup did not answer.

/Why didn't you?

I don't know. I couldn't!

That's not an answer.

Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?

Because I want to remember what you say right now.

Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I couldn't kill a dragon!

You said wouldn't that time.

Whatever! I wouldn't. Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon./

Hiccup turned his back to Astrid.

/First to ride one though./

Hiccup blinked. Astrid leaned forward.

/So../

Hiccup turned.

/I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself./

Astrid looked towards the sea.

/I bet he's really frighten now./

She faced Hiccup.

/So what are you going to do about it?

Eh, probably something stupid.

Good, but you've already done that.

Then something crazy./

Hiccup took off running. Astrid smiled.

/That's more like it./

The images changed. They showed the ships coasting near sea stacks covered in a heavy fog. Stoick turned to the ship nearest to his.

/Sound your positions. Stay within earshot./

Several Vikings answered him. Stoick moved to the bow of his ship, bypasses Toothless, still secured to the deck. The ships turned, heading into the fog. Gobber moved to stand next to Stoick.

/Listen, Stoick, I was hearing some of the men just now and well, some of them were wondering what it is we're up to out here- not me of course- I know you're always the man with the plan – but some of the men, not me, were wondering if there is in fact and plan at all and what that might be?

Find the nest and take it.

Ah of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall back. Nice and simple./

Stoick faced Toothless. Toothless ear plates lifted. Stoick raised a hand, cutting Gobber off. He then moved to the rudder, taking it over. The helmsman stepped aside. Stoick watched Toothless and turned the ship in the direction Toothless turned his head. Another Viking softly called the course changes to the other ships. Stoick followed Toothless' head movements as the Vikings moved deeper into the fog.

The images changed. Hiccup stood in the ring staring at the Nightmare's cage door.

/If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go for the Gronkle./

Hiccup spun upon hearing Fishlegs' voice. All the teens stood in a line behind him. Tuffnut walked forward.

/You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me.

Uh./

Snotlout pushed Tuffnut aside.

/I love this plan.

I didn't…/

Ruffnut shoved Snotlout out of the way.

/You're crazy./

She leaned forward and her voice dropped to a strange sounding whisper.

/I like it./

Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's braid and slung her away from Hiccup. Toothless, while watching, looked over and snorted at Hiccup.

[Not your mate, brother?] he asked.

"Toothless," Hiccup hissed. "I'm telling you, she does not want me. Please, drop it."

"Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Yes?"

"Do not speak for me."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. All the dragons cackled. Gyda and Fishlegs snorted. Astrid looked over at Gyda.

"Start the images again, please."

Gyda smirked and waved a hand. The images showed Astrid stand in front of Hiccup.

/So what is the plan?/

Hiccup did not answer, only smiled. The images changed. A dragon head loomed out of the fog but revealed itself to being a ship's figurehead. The Vikings in Stoick's ship stared at it.

/Oh, that's discouraging.

Ah, I was wondering where that went./

"How are so cheerful?" a Viking asked Gobber.

Gobber shrugged. "Been shipwrecked too much to get down by much."

A buzz began to fill the cavern. Everyone turned back to image walls.

/Stay low and ready your weapons./

Stoick's ship ran aground on a black pebbled beach. Stoick jumped over. The buzzing stopped. He stood. Halfway up the mountain a red tail vanished into the rocks.

/We're here./

The rest of the ships exited the fog behind him.


	27. Odin Help Us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there are two chapters left. I want to thank all who have read, commented, gave kudos, etc. It has been an honor and you all have my deepest gratitude. :) Now, onwards.

The images changed again. The Nightmare's nose appeared. Hiccup walked backwards. The Nightmare followed. The teens, in a line behind him, watched with various expressions upon their faces. Fishlegs looked amazed and in awe. Ruff and Tuff leered in anticipation. Astrid watched calmly. Snotlout squirmed. He reached down, picking up a broken spear. Astrid slapped him.

/Uh-uh./

Snotlout dropped the spear. He straightened just as Hiccup and the Nightmare reached his side. Hiccup moved to grab Snotlout's hand.

/Wait! What are you..

Relax. It's okay… It's okay./

Hiccup pulled Snotlout's hand over and placed it upon the Nightmare's nose. Hiccup pulled his own hand away and stepped back. Snotlout looked as if he could not believe what was happening. The Nightmare just purred and cooed, looking from Hiccup to Snotlout. Hiccup then left Snotlout with the Nightmare.

/Where are you going?/

Hiccup stopped by a chest of equipment. He pulled out a coil of rope.

/You're going to need something to help you hold on./

The teens turned, finding three other dragons in the ring with them.

[Wait, where am I?] the Terror asked.

"I don't know," Gyda said. "The ones who made this so everyone could see Hiccup and Toothless' tale did not show or explain where you went."

The Terror grunted and dropped his head to his paws, curling his wings forward. Hiccup reached down to scratch him only to pause when Astrid scratched the Terror behind one of his horns. The Terror cooed and Hiccup just sat and stared. He heard Toothless snicker softly but the images changed back to the nest. Several sharpened tree trunks were driven into the pebbles on the beach. Catapults were built and loaded with the first volley. A passing image of the mountain appeared as Stoick drew in the pebbles. His generals stood at his side watching and listening.

/When we crack this mountain all hell's gonna break loose.

In my undies./

Everyone in the images turned to look at Gobber.

/Good thing I brought extras./

Everyone watching groaned when Gobber added that.

/No matter how this ends, it ends today./

"You're right about that, Stoick," Gyda said.

"What happens?" Astrid asked.

Gyda smirked. "Watch."

Astrid leaned forward and faced Gyda. Hiccup could not see given their placement upon the bench, but he could easily guess Astrid was glaring at Gyda. Gyda's following grin and wink did seem to confirm that. Astrid snorted before looking back at the images walls.

They showed Stoick move closer to the mountain. He lifted an arm and then dropped it. Rocks flew. They struck the side of the mountain. A large opening appeared. Stoick walked up to it. He raised his hammer. A flaming rock launched over his shoulder. It sailed down the tunnel, revealing dragons lining the walls. Stoick yelled and rushed forward. The dragons took off. Stoick and his warriors swung but hit no dragon. Every dragon raced away from the mountain as fast as their wings could carry them. Toothless, still bound in wood and chains, whimpered and lowered to the platform. The Vikings lowered their weapons.

/Is that it?/

No answered Gobber.

/We've done it!/

Stoick did not join the celebration. He stared at Toothless who tried to pull free of his chains.

/This isn't over! Form your ranks!/

A low growl built behind Stoick. He looked back.

/Get clear!/

Everyone bolted. The ground shook and the massive head from before appeared amongst falling rocks. Then the rest of the monster emerged.

/Beard of Thor! What is that?!/

Gobber and Stoick backed away. Stoick's jaw dropped as he stared at what he had unleashed.

/Odin help us. Catapults!/

Rocks flew. They struck the monster but had no effect. They only made it mad. It lifted a paw the size of a Viking's house and crushed a catapult.

/Get to the ships!/

Stoick tried to stop the inevitable.

/No! No!/

The monster flamed the ships. Vikings dove into the waters.

/Heh, smart that one./

Stoick looked at Gobber then down the beach.

/I was a fool./

The monster roared. The ground shook as it stomped along the beach. Stoick snagged Spitelout.

/Lead the men to the far side of the island.

Right! Everyone! To the far side of the island!

Gobber, go with the men.

I think I'll stay. In case you're thinking of doing something crazy.

I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt./

Gobber grabbed Stoick's arm.

/Then I can double that time./

Stoick stared at him then grinned. They moved, splitting up. Stoick ripped up a tree trunk. He hurled it at the monster's face. It turned, leaning down to stare Gobber then Stoick.

/Here!

Oh, no, here!/

The monster growled. It reared up, ready to flame both men. A fireball exploded on the back of its head. It jerked. A Nadder, Gronkle, Nightmare, and Zippleback flew into view. Gobber and Stoick stared as the dragons rolled, revealing Hiccup and the teens riding them.

/Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!/

The monster shook. Hiccup on the Nadder's back along with Astrid, directed the others away. Tuff, aboard one of the Zippleback heads, yelled at the Vikings.

/Look at us. We're on dragons. We're on dragons, all of us.

Up! Let's move it!/

Rider, or dragon, followed Hiccup's order. They began to bank right. Gobber hobbled to stand next to Stoick.

/Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were./

Stoick could only nod. The dragons and teens circled around the monster's head. Hiccup looked over his shoulder.

/Fishlegs, break it down.

Okay. Heavy armored skull and tail made for bashing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, larger nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.

Okay, Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise. Keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad./

The teens, watching, began to cackle even as the teens in the images answered Hiccup.

/That's my specialty

Since when? Everyone knows I'm the more irritating one. See?/

To prove his point, Tuff flipped his dragon's head upside down.

/Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can.

Don't worry, we've got it covered./

Hiccup, Astrid, and the Nadder peeled away. The rest banked and dove at the monster. Snotlout and Fishlegs moved to either of its head. The twins flew in front of it.

/Troll!

Butt Elf!

Bride of Grendel!/

The monster flamed them. They barely dodged. Fishlegs and Snotlout began banging their weapons upon their shields. The monster opened all six of its eyes. Fishlegs panicked.

/Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!/

The images moved to Hiccup, Astrid, and the Nadder. They flew over the burning ships. Toothless cried out.

/There!/

Hiccup steered the Nadder closer. He dropped to the deck and looked back up.

/Go help the others!/

Astrid and the Nadder flew off. Hiccup turned to Toothless. He yanked the muzzle off and tried to pry the chains loose. The images changed to Fishlegs and Snotlout. Their banging made their own dragons dizzy. The Nightmare crashed against the monster. Snotlout tumbled onto the monster's head. The Gronkle began to fall, taking Fishlegs with her.

/I've lost power on the Gronkle. Snotlout! Do something!/

He threw his hammer to Snotlout as the Gronkle dropped to the ground.

/I'm okay!/

The Gronkle flipped, pinning Fishlegs in the pebbles.

/...less okay!/

Snotlout, near the monster's eyes, began to whack them with the hammer.

/I can't miss. What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?/

Astrid flew by on the Nadder and yelled some encouragement.

/Yeah! You're the Viking!/

Snotlout grinned. The monster, no longer dizzied by the banging, shook itself. Snotlout slid, barely, catching a spine to abort his fall. The monster spun. Its tail cracked into the ships. Hiccup still worked to free Toothless. The monster stomped onto the ships. It splintered. Toothless plunged into the seat. Hiccup swam down. He tried but could not pull the chains loose. Toothless cried out in fear as Hiccup began to succumb to the water.

Hiccup, watching, heard the dragons draw in a deep breath. Astrid, sitting next to him, tensed. Hiccup glanced at her, to find her staring at the image walls, fist clenched and lips pressed tight in a thin line. He turned back to the images when she gasped slightly. Stoick pulled Hiccup out of the water. Stoick turned and dove. Toothless jerked as Stoick appeared before him. Stoick paused, staring at the dragon, then ripped the collar off. Toothless lunged. He flew out of the water and dropped Stoick before landing. Toothless shook and snorted at Hiccup.

/You got it, bud./

Hiccup vaulted into the saddle, clipping in. Stoick grabbed his arm.

/Hiccup, I'm sorry...for.. for everything.

Yeah.. me, too.

You don't have to go up there./

Hiccup shrugged.

/We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard./

They exchanged smiles. Stoick grabbed Hiccup's hand in both of his.

/I'm proud to call you my son.

Thanks, dad./

Stoick released Hiccup and dragon and boy launched into the air. Astrid saw them rise.

/He's up!/

She looked at Ruff and Tuff.

/Get Snotlout out of there./

The twins argued over who was going to rescue Snotlout. The dragon flew at the monster. Snotlout ran along its head and jumped. He was snagged at the point where the Zippleback's necks met the body.

/I can't believe that worked./

The monster opened its mouth and began inhaling. Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and the Zippleback avoided it. Astrid and the Nadder did not. The Vikings watched with dread. A familiar roar began to build.

/Night Fury. Get down!/

The Vikings duck. Hiccup and Toothless blasted the monster. It began to shake its head. Astrid and the Nadder did not recover. The Nadder went one way. Astrid went another way. Toothless flipped and dove.

/Did you get her?/

Toothless looked down. Astrid, held by one foot in his claws, looked up. Toothless gave her a gummy smile. They flew to a small rise. Toothless flipped Astrid right-side-up and sat her down. He and Hiccup flew off. Astrid watched them.

/Go./


	28. Vokul Fen Mah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: Tis a long chapter. And don't forget there is one more chapter after this. Enjoy :)

Hiccup and Toothless flew by the monster.

/That thing has wings. Okay, let's see if it can use them!/

Hiccup pulled. Toothless rose. They flipped end on end. They dove. Toothless spit fire. It slammed the monster. It fell. The Vikings, gathered on the beach, watched large wings unfurl.

/Do you think that did it?/

The monster rose into the air.

/Well, he can fly./

Toothless grunted at Hiccup. They banked into some sea stacks. The monster followed. The Vikings watched, amazed and surprised, as Hiccup and Toothless zig-zagged through the sea stacks. Many Vikings began to cheer. Then the monster began crashing into and destroying the sea stacks. Hiccup looked up. The clouds were dark.

/Okay, Toothless, time to disappear./

Toothless climbed. The monster followed. It lost them in the clouds. It roared. Toothless dove. Blue-purple fire slammed into a wing. Toothless flew on. On the ground, the Vikings could only see the fireballs. In the air Hiccup and Toothless continued. The monster, fed up, spewed fire and spun in a circle.

/Watch out!/

Fire licked at Toothless' fake tail fin.

/Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works./

They dove in front of the monster. Hiccup shouted a taunt.

/Come on! Is that the best you can do?!/

Toothless roared. The monster snarled. Hiccup and Toothless dove. The monster pursued. Toothless held his speed, keeping just out of the monster's reach. Hiccup looked at the tailfin. It was slowly disintegrating.

/Stay with me, bud. We're good. Just a little bit longer./

The monster closed in. Hiccup tucked against Toothless. The monster opened its month.

/Hold, Toothless./

Gas built in the monster's throat.

/Now!/

Hiccup hit the petal hard. Toothless flipped. Toothless spit fire. The monster choked down the fireball. It ignited the gas, burning the monster from within. They burst free of the clouds. The monster realized the ground was rushing up at it. It flared its wings. Toothless earlier blast punctured holes in the membrane. Toothless and Hiccup dashed away. The holes in the monster's wings tore and it crashed into the ground, creating a massive fireball. Hiccup and Toothless wove through its spines, outrunning the fire. The monster's tail rose and curled towards them. The tailfin fell away. The petal would not respond. Toothless could not turn.

/No. No./

The tail cracked Hiccup. He separated from Toothless and fell. Toothless spun. He fought to reach his unconscious rider as the fireball rose to cover everything. The images stilled.

"What?!" Stoick demanded, standing. "What happened?!"

Gyda sighed. "The cost of foolish pride is everything."

"I died," Hiccup whispered though it seemed to reverberate throughout the cavern. "I know Toothless can survive the fire. I can't."

Gyda stared at him. She took a deep breath.

"There is more to see. Do you wish to, Hiccup?"

"Why ask me?"

"Do you wish to see, Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked. "Yes," he said slowly.

Gyda nodded. The images restarted. A whiteout of ash filled the view. Stoick stumbled through, yelling.

/Hiccup? Hiccup? Son?/

He spied Toothless. He rushed over.

/Hiccup./

Stoick stopped short. The saddle upon Toothless back was tore and empty. The fake tailfin was gone and only some metal spokes remained. Stoick's knees buckled.

/Oh, son… I did this…/

The Vikings gathered behind Stoick, though they stayed back several feet. Astrid and Gobber pushed through the front. Astrid gasped. Some dragons and those from the arena gathered behind the Vikings. Toothless stirred and groggily looked up at Stoick.

/I'm sorry…./

Stoick's voice was barely a whisper. Toothless stared at him for a heartbeat then unfurled his wings. Hiccup lay, clutched in Toothless' paws. Stoick pulled him close.

/Hiccup./

Stoick snatched his helmet off and placed his ear to Hiccup's chest.

/He's alive! You brought him back alive!/

The crowd, Vikings and dragons alike, both in the images and in the cavern, roared. Stoick, in the image, placed a hand upon Toothless' head.

/Thank you… for saving my son./

Gobber walked up.

/Well, you know… most of him./

The images changed. They showed Hiccup, laying upon a bed. He had scars marring his face. Toothless nudged him and then sat back. He huffed and called out. Hiccup stirred and blinked his eyes open. Toothless, excited, nudged him again.

/Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too./

In his joy, Toothless stepped on Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup yelped, fully waking up.

/I'm in my house./

He looked up at Toothless.

/You're in my house. Does my dad know you're here?/

As Hiccup asked, Toothless hopped around in joy. He knocked over the cooking spit. Toothless turned and vaulted into the rafters

/Okay. Okay- no Toothless! Aw, come on./

Hiccup moved to get out of the bed. He paused. He pulled back the fur cover. He stared. Toothless hopped down. A booted foot hit the floor and metal leg followed. Many of those watching drew in deep, loud breaths. The images showed Toothless sniff the leg then looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup stared at him, taking several deep breaths. He grabbed the bedpost and stood. Toothless watched him.

/Okay… okay./

Hiccup went to step forward and fell. Toothless caught him with the top of his head. He lifted Hiccup up and then curled around to offer himself as a crutch.

/Thanks, bud./

They walked to the door with the images focusing upon Hiccup's metal leg and Toothless missing tailfin, both on the same side. Hiccup pried the door open. A Nightmare roared. Hiccup yelped and slammed the door shut.

/Toothless? Stay here, bud./

Hiccup opened the door. The Nightmare was still there, then Snotlout, on the Nightmare's neck, shouted.

/Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!/

Snotlout and the Nightmare flew off. Several Vikings, also on dragons, followed him. A Nadder landed next to several more on a rooftop. The last Nadder had a rider and both flew off over the village. Hiccup saw a house had been converted into a roost for dragons. The braiser now held fish, a lot of fish. Dragons walked around the village and flew over the buildings. The Vikings did nothing more than pet some or watch without screams or calls for war. Hiccup stepped out.

/I knew it. I'm dead./

Stoick laughed, patting Hiccup's shoulder.

/No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?/

Hiccup looked around. People and dragons noticed him.

/Hey, look! It's Hiccup!

He's awake!/

The Vikings, some with Terrors on their shoulders, hurried up the steps to the chief's house. Stoick smiled down at Hiccup.

/Turns out all we needed was a little more of ….this.

You just gestured to all of me.

Well, most of ye./

Gobber pushed through the crowd and pointed at Hiccup's metal leg.

/That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?/

Hiccup looked down at his leg.

/I might make a few tweaks./

That earned laughter as Astrid appeared. She punched Hiccup's arm. Hiccup's recoiled with a yelp.

/That's for scaring me.

What? Is it always going to be this way with you? … Cause…/

She gripped his tunic and pulled him close. She kissed his lips to the hoots and cheers from those watching and those in the images standing around. She pulled back.

/… I could get used to it./

[Ha! Told you, brother.]

The female Gronkle leaned far enough forward in order nuzzle against Astrid's leg. [Your hatchlings will be loved, Lady Alpha.]

Hiccup and Astrid choked. The rest of the dragons, many Vikings, and Gyda cackled. The images showing Gobber handing Hiccup a new tailfin and saddle pulled everyone's attentions back to the walls.

/Welcome home./

Toothless chose that moment to dart out the door.

/Night Fury! Get down!/

Many scrambled aside. Spitelout and one other Viking did not retreat in time. They all fell as Toothless landed upon them. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look and a smile.

The images changed, focusing upon Hiccup's new metal leg. It slotted into the modified petal on Toothless' new saddle, both pieces becoming one. The tailfin flared, blood red with the Berk symbol emblazed upon it. Astrid, asride the Nadder, backed up beside Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup looked down at his friend.

/You ready?/

Toothless snorted and tossed his head. Hiccup glanced around as his voice spoke over the action. Various Vikings and dragon pairs walked in a line through the plaza with the ones at the lead taking off and each following suite thereafter.

/This is Berk. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three./

Hiccup and Toothless bounced into the air. Astrid and her Nadder followed. Hiccup's voice continued to speak as both pairs raced through the village, buzzing past a Viking drinking from a tankard, weaving through walkway supports, off the cliff, around new ships, and through the bridge supports.

/Any food that grows here is tasteless. The people that live here even more so. The only upside are the pets. While others have ponies or parrots, we have../

The other teens joined Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and her Nadder. They flew in formation until Toothless and Hiccup surged away from the others and began spinning into the sun.

/….dragons./

The images faded. The walls turned back to featureless stone.

"So, that's it?" Snotlout asked.

"We got dragons?" Fishlegs asked at the same time.

"Ours it the best," Tuff said.

"Mine's better than yours," Ruff stated.

"No, mine is."

"Guys," Hiccup started, "same dragon!"

The twins ignored him as both began to tussle with the other over who's dragon was better. The male Zippleback shared a glanced then looked down at Hiccup.

[Alpha,] one head began.

[..is this wise?] the other head finished asking.

[I wonder the same with the rider he chose for me,] the male Nightmare muttered.

"Hey! You're getting the best!"

The male Nightmare groaned. The female at his side nuzzled against him. Hiccup glanced at Toothless and then to Astrid, unsure how to respond to either dragon. He had no idea why his future self chose the pairs he did, though looking at the female Nadder and Gronkle sitting in front of Astrid and Fishlegs gave a clue to their choosing. Astrid leaned close and whispered so Hiccup, the Zippleback, and the Nightmare could hear her.

"If anyone could reign in those two Loki devotees, the Zippleback can and if anyone can tame Snotlout the Nightmare can."

Said dragons looked at each other then at Astrid before turning to Hiccup. The Nightmare chuckled.

[She will make a wonderful Lady Alpha,] the Nightmare said.

Hiccup choked again, quickly looking to Toothless so as not to look at Astrid. He knew his face would heat up with an intense blush. Toothless tilted his head and then gave Hiccup a gummy smile then winked at him. Hiccup felt his face heat anyways. Toothless chuckled.

"So now what?"

Hiccup found himself never more grateful for his father than right then. His questioned pulled everyone's attention off of him. He turned and caught Astrid giving him a peculiar look before looking away. Gyda standing kept him from questioning her actions. He blinked when the barrier disappeared as Gyda walked to a point in front and equal distance to both groups.

"That is the message you all were to receive," Gyda said. "I will now transport you all back to Berk at the very moment I took you from." She paused and took a deep breath before looking at Hiccup. "Hiccup, do you all return with full knowledge of the events that happened here, or do you all return with the memories blocked?"

"Huh?"

"Do I return everyone with full knowledge of what you all have seen and experienced here in my home or do I return everyone with the memories blocked?"

"Why would you block them?"

"Many reasons. One main is that being forewarned will cause the path to follow to change."

"Us knowing about that monster might cause things to change?" Hiccup asked.

"Not might. Will."

Hiccup turned to Toothless. Toothless tipped his head.

[Whatever you decide, brother, I will stand by it.]

Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"So will I, Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned then looked at the other dragons.

[We are behind you, Alpha, whatever you decide,] the female Nadder said and the other dragons except Gyda's family echoed her.

Hiccup looked up as his father moved to stand near Gyda.

"Son, you chose what you feel is right. We all will stand by it."

Hiccup blinked when all but Dogsbreath and Mildew agreed with Stoick. Hiccup turned to Gyda.

"Block the memories," he said.

"They will return to the tribe that does not know you and does not accept you, Hiccup," Gyda said.

"I know, but if we go back and know about that monster and something happens that allows it to get away with its crimes…" Hiccup's voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I will not let that happen even if it means I have their acceptance. That monster started our war. It cannot escape justice."

Gyda smiled and nodded her head. "As you wish," she said, lifting her hand.

"Wait!" Hiccup cried.

He sat the Terror in Astrid's lap then stood. He moved over to Gyda and hugged her. Gyda hugged him back.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Gyda sighed and pulled him close.

"Never stop being you, my friend," she whispered.

Hiccup stepped back and nodded his head before returning to the bench. He sat down. The Terror nuzzled against Astrid before moving back to Hiccup's lap. Gyda smiled then lifted her hand. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a white flash of light.


	29. Wait? What? version 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter in _To See Through Another's Eyes_. I have had a blast writing this and meeting all those who have read and commented upon my little story. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. There is a small authoress note at the bottom, but please read the chapter first. You'll see why ;) Anyways, onwards and enjoy.

Much can change in a day. A week. A month. Hiccup could attest to that in full.

A month ago, he had been disowned by his father. A month ago, he had watched as his father had Vikings strap his best friend, Toothless, to the deck of the tribe's flagship. A month ago, he had watched as almost everyone he had ever known headed to what he knew was annihilation. A month ago, he had flown off with teens who once ignored his very existence, to rescue a tribe that he no longer belonged to. A month ago, he had helped destroy a tyrant from the worst nightmare imaginable. A month ago, he had fallen off his dragon and into an inferno.

A week ago, he had awoken from an induced sleep to recover from wounds sustained in that battle. A week ago, he had seen the same teens who flew with him walking with their dragons through the village with no one immediately reaching for weapons. A week ago, his father had spoken to him with none of the usual disgust the once lined the chief's voice. A week ago, Gobber had handed him a new tailfin for Toothless and welcomed Hiccup home. A week ago, Vikings and dragons lived and worked in harmony. A week ago, no one yelled or screamed when a wild dragon visited the island

A day ago, his father listened to him. A day ago, his father had been quick to openly praise him on things he did. A day ago, Mildew had no real way to rile up the village. A day ago, Hiccup had no worry his father would run every dragon off of Berk.

Now, Hiccup had no idea what to do. The wild dragons began using the village as a place to relieve themselves. Unguarded food was flinched without remorse and devoured in front of the Viking it was taken from. His father, stressed with Mildew's constant complaining, had ordered Hiccup to deal with the dragons or he would. Hiccup was clueless. He did not know why the wild dragons were acting the way they were and had no means to actually stop them. He mainly ordered the teens with dragons to join him on patrols in the hope they could prevent some of the chaos. Astrid and Fishlegs responded with clarity. Snotlout and the twins had be threatened by Astrid to come. None of this seemed to work as his father still did not appear happy or pleased. Hiccup sighed. He should have known nothing would truly change when it came to his father or his tribe.

Hiccup went to step down, intending to meet the others in the plaza for another patrol only to stop as a white light burst across the sky. When it faded, and Hiccup could see once more, his jaw dropped. A massive black and silver dragon hovered over the plaza. A hooded figure sat upon the dragon's back. Hiccup rushed down the steps as fast as he dared.

He stopped beside Astrid. Toothless came to his right side, while Stormfly moved to stand at Astrid's left. His father arrived as the other Dragon Riders and their respective dragons hurried into the plaza. The new dragon and its rider landed. Hiccup blinked. Two Terror-sized dragons peeked over the rider's shoulders. Both were blue, but the one Hiccup could see the most of had a pale blue wing. The figure drew back its hood, revealing a young woman with brown hair.

"Who are ye?" Stoick asked, his voice stern and unyielding.

The woman chuckled. "Always with the demands," she muttered causing her dragons to laugh. She tilted her head. "I apologize, this will hurt."

Before anyone could comment or react, she snapped her fingers. Hiccup jerked and cried out as his head began to pound. Memories he did not know he had rushed by. A cavern. A see-through barrier separating him from his tribe. Images on dual stone walls. The woman and her dragons. Eating with Astrid sitting beside him. The headache began to recede as the memories reached their conclusion. Hiccup looked up at the rider.

"Gyda?"

"Hi, Hiccup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! ;) :D Hehe, what is the ending of one story, but the beginning of another? What is the point of teaching a lesson if the lesson is not allowed to remain? While this is the last chapter of this story it is also the beginning of its sequel. Now, I won't post it tomorrow or the next day. I wish to give myself a big enough buffer of chapters already written, but do not fret. The sequel was being wrote while I was posting this one as this story was done before I posted the first chapter. As it sits right now, the sequel has 23,785 words so I will be back soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another 'they watch their own movie bit' but this story just begs for that, in my opinion. Also, I came into this fandom way late. Trolls had been out, on DVD, a year before I watched it and I watched the first How To Train Your Dragon movie about a month later. That was my first time watching it too. The title is inspired by the song "Great Spirits" from the Brother Bear movie.  
> It is also cross posted on fanfiction.net under the same name: author and title.


End file.
